


Baby Wonder

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, On the Run, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Vision (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 60,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Natasha, Vision, and Wanda discover she is pregnant after Steve breaks them out of the raft prison, much to Steve and Sams dismay. They must learn to live in hiding and how to care for Wanda as they go.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 273
Kudos: 225





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first running series! Excited to explore life on the run for this group with the curve ball of pregnant Wanda in the mix!

Wanda sat up slowly, head rushing with nausea. She leaned over the side of the bed and puked again, this time at least it was into the hotels trash can and not all over herself, and felt her stomach buckling. Of all times, of all things, why this, and why now? A now shirtless Vision released her hair and rubbed her back as he handed her a damp rag to wipe her mouth with. He had willingly sacrificed his shirt to her after she had been sick on herself. She gazed numbly at the pregnancy test on the desk across the room.

"Wanda, Wanda? Can you hear me?" Vision was calling her name gently, but she could hardly hear him over the sound of own blood rushing in her head. How could she end up pregnant now? Still in disbelief, she flopped back onto the bed, and Vision kissed her forehead lightly.

"Wanda, would you like me to call Natasha?" His voice was gentle, but he was clearly concerned. She continued disassociating, wondering how in the hell the baby had managed to survive its joint stay with her in the raft prison, the torture she had endured, and the binding vice grip of the straight jacket. Common sense told her that was enough to cause anyone to miscarry. Yet here she was, pregnant with Visions baby, a fugitive on the run. When the symptoms started two weeks before, she had been in denial. Natasha was immediately suspicious. Wanda insisted wasn't likely, that they had only done it a few times while she was on lock-down. Before she found out it was lock-down. She shivered at the memory of forcing him through the floor. But then the sickness continued (she told herself it was from stress), her period was late (it was often late or non-existent after everything she had been through with Strucker's experiments) and Natasha wouldn't let her deny it any longer. She had contacted Vision, and when he begged Wanda to be sensible, to at least take a test, she caved. He stood outside the bathroom door for what felt like an eternity while Natasha accompanied Wanda inside. When the door finally opened, he was face to face with The Black Widow, hurling wall fixtures and yelling expletives at him until Wanda forced her to stop, sending a scarlet shock-wave out as she stood crying in the bathroom doorway. Vision wiped a tear from her cheek, and laid a damp rag on her forehead. Wanda had been distant since she found out she was pregnant. All wrapped up in her head. He gazed wistfully at her, wishing she would let him in. He lightly rested his hand on her lower abdomen, wondering if she regretted it. Visions hand on her stomach snapped her out of her daze. She took the cold rag off her head and rolled to face him. He kept his hand over her uterus, and gazed at her thoughtfully. "Wanda, are you alright?"

"No." She whispered. "This isn't how I wanted anything to be."

He knew what she meant. She wasn't talking about the baby, she was talking about everything else. Lagos, the fight that separated everyone, leaving the compound, the battle at the airport, her time in prison, and now this, her new life, pregnant and on the run. It wasn't how he wanted it to be either. He had wanted to marry her first. To be able to call her his own, to build a life, buy a home. But as he lay there, palm over her stomach, holding the very life he helped create, he wouldn't change it for the world.  
"This isn't ideal I will admit, but I wouldn't change it. Not now. Wanda this is real, and I will be with you for every second of it."

"How? Stark will come looking." She had tears in her eyes, and laid her hand over his.

"How could I ever leave you now?" It was more of a statement than a question, and she didn't have an answer to either.

Natasha knocked lightly and opened the door. "Hey, guys we've gotta move on." Behind her, in the hallway, was Sam and a severely sullen Steve, his jaw tightly clenched shut.

"Vision, you decide if you are coming?" Sam asked from the hall, no detectable emotion in his voice.

"He can't." Steve spoke, his voice firm. "He is too recognizable, we would get caught immediately."

Vision stood from the bed, his sweatpants riding up his calves from lying down, and focused. Natasha let out a small gasp, and Wanda smiled weakly and rolled over, to see Vision in his human disguise.

Steve sighed, "I'll grab a shirt from my bag. Natasha, do you have-"

"Yeah Steve, I've got it. Go grab Vision a shirt, and your bags, and we'll go. I will help Wanda get ready. Meet you in the lobby in 10."

"Alright." Steve headed down the hall, and Sam pulled the door shut before following him.

"Alright mama." Natasha wadded up Wanda's puked on clothes into a dry cleaning bag from the closet, and shoved them into her backpack. Vision let his human disguise dissipate, and went into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, and focused on his internal systems. He burned out every bit of tracking information, internal GPS, anything Stark could use to track him. He would install new, safe versions later but he needed to take every precaution to keep himself untraceable. There was a knock at the door, and soon after, Natasha stood in the bathroom doorway, holding a shirt out to him.

"Here." She offered it to him on an outstretched finger.

"Thank you." He pulled the shirt on, and resumed his disguise.

"You're sure they can't follow you?" She whispered, and he turned to her.

"It would be impossible. I have burned all functions that would allow me to be traced, followed, or tracked in any way entirely from my systems. I would not accompany you if it meant putting you in danger."

Natasha smiled, and touched his shoulder. "You know I had to ask. I'm glad you've decided to stay."

"Of course." He smiled back before she turned away, then she stopped suddenly.

"And I'm sorry. About before, when we found out."

"It's alright. It was an understandable reaction, given the circumstances." Natasha was about to say something else, when the sound of Wanda getting sick sent them both into the bedroom.

"I'm alright." She wiped a trail of vomit from her cheek with the back of her hand, then wiped her hand on the sheets. "It was just a bit much, getting dressed." All she had done was pull on sweatpants. He grabbed her bag from the nightstand, and kissed her forehead as Natasha opened the door.

"Time to go my love." He offered his arm, and she took it.

"Oh baiete(oh boy)." She faltered as she stood, and Vision swept her up into his arms. Like he had in Sokovia, like he had for each of her nightmares, like he had after the fight at the airport. Like he had each time she needed him.

"I've got you. Don't worry." He kissed her head as he carried her from the room, Nat pulling the door shut behind them.

They got a few strange looks in the lobby, to which Natasha had flashed a smile and laughed "rough night!" in response to. Once they checked out, they circled around the back of the building, and began to climb the fire escape one by one. Vision flew himself and Wanda up, after making sure there were no bystanders watching. She was sick again before he carried her onto the quinjet.

"You should lay down for takeoff." He sat her down in a chair, and squatted in front of her. She nodded, skin pale. Cap sat across from them, still in a silent rage.

"So, do you have any idea how far along you are?" He finally spoke up.

"Conception occurred approximately 34 days ago at the earliest." Vision kissed her forehead before sitting beside her in a seat.

"I can't believe you could be so careless. Especially you, Vision." He looked away. "This is exactly why fraternizing and sex before marriage is a bad idea."

"It's not 1920 anymore Steve." Nat spoke up from the back, where she was strapping down bags. "They had sex. Get over it."

"I will not just get over it Natasha, this implicates the whole team!"

"If I'm such a burden, leave us here." Wanda chimed in weakly.

"No one is leaving anyone." Sam turned his chair back to face the cabin, face serious. "We are a team. We stay together. This just makes it a little more complicated to keep moving."

Vision hung his head, but Steve wasn't done yet. "Shes 18. She's just a kid." He kicked the wall.

"She's right here." Wanda shot him an angry glare, but the red fire was gone from her eyes, she was too weak for theatrics.

"What were you thinking? Sleeping around like that!?"

Wanda was on her feet now, rage overtaking the sickness. "I was thinking that I was happy and in love with my boyfriend, in a safe and comfortable environment, and that I might like to have sex before something bad happened to one of us. I wasn't sleeping around." She spat, "I was living as normal a life as I could for someone like me."  
Vision was on his feet as well, silently beside her, ready for anything, but he wasn't listening, he was thinking back. Back to the night he was certain she had become pregnant.

It wasn't the first time they had done it, but how could they resist when they had the compound all to themselves. Wanda had been excited to cook a new recipe she had found. He had kept her company, watching from a bar stool across the counter, reading her the instructions as she chopped and diced. She had fallen onto him on the couch as the sauce simmered, and he kissed her. That's how it started. She was so soft and warm, as she snuck her hands under his sweater, skirting fingers across his chiseled abs as she kissed him. It made his skin tingle, and his pants tight. She crawled off him to take the sauce off the stove, and he followed. He hugged her from behind, sweeping her hair back from her shoulder, kissing her neck. Wanda spun to face him, her eyes dark with lust. She kissed him more deeply, and he lifted her, his hands under her dress, her core against the lump in his trousers. She smiled as they kissed, and he felt the caress of her mind against his, asking permission before coming in. He opened up, and she filled his mind with thoughts of her bedroom, of their clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Again?" He sent back, not wanting to break off the kiss. Her response was to show him how she felt, coiling heat in her belly, the feeling of her underwear hot and wet against her, and how much she loved and trusted him. Not needing any more convincing, he had carried her down the hall to her room. She had been so beautiful, so trusting as he undressed her, phasing his own clothes away. He had told her she was amazing, worshiping her, holding her as she came undone, sweet cries of pleasure gracing his ears. He had lost himself in her, his face buried in her shoulder as he reached his own release. She was holding him to her, kissing his shoulder and neck as he sighed, content. As he sat back, he took a mental note of how stunning she was, hair splayed out, cheeks flushed, breathing soft and heavy, and he leaned back in to kiss her, his thigh coming to rest between her legs. He noted how wet she was still, and when he sat back again, gazed down at her. Then he realized his mistake. He hadn't pulled out in time…

"Vizh?" She was grabbing his arm, hand coming up over her mouth as fear welled in her eyes. Natasha slung a trashcan across the floor, and Vision pulled it to Wanda, who was immediately sick into it.

"All this yelling isn't good for Wanda. Lets take it easy for a while, figure out our next stop, okay Cap?" Sam urged from the cockpit, and Steve nodded, then made his way up to join him. Nat walked over, and sat on Wanda's other side.

"Trebuie doar să aibă timp pentru a se calma, nu înseamnă să fie un fund (He just needs time to calm down. He doesn't mean to be an ass)." She rubbed the young girls back.

"I know, but this is hard enough without getting yelled at."

Steve began to swivel back around but Sam caught his chair, and shook his head. "Give her a break man, she's obviously scared, you don't need to make it any worse."

Wanda drifted off, her head in Visions lap, feet held snugly in Natasha's so she didn't fall, and he brushed her hair back. They would figure this out, together. She woke up briefly after they took off and was sick again, until she passed out, into a much deeper sleep.

"I'm gonna run an IV drip, she needs some fluids at least if she isn't gonna keep anything down." Natasha stood, gently laying Wanda's feet in her seat, and went to the on board med supplies and began preparing a bag of fluids. Vision was preoccupied supervising her dreams, dreams of them having a home again at the compound with the rest of the now scattered Avengers. A home she would never have again. He slowly extended her arm so Nat could stick the IV, and kissed her forehead as she wrinkled her brow as it broke skin.

"I promise I will give you a home." He let the words sink into her mind, and she curled into him, still asleep, grabbing a fistful of his shirt...


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their flight to Germany, everyone is a little on edge. Self doubt, anxiety, and fear creep in, and someone has to stomp it out. That's what teammates are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, my work schedule has gotten crazy since I work retail and it's right before Christmas!

As Wanda dreamed, she felt at peace. She dreamed of life at the compound, of the little things. Making a fresh cup of tea, the carpet between her toes. She dreamt of everyone being together again. Their game nights, everyone laughing around the table as Sam had to draw 4 in Uno, and their movie nights, her snuggling into Visions arms as she nibbled on popcorn. There was a sharp pain in her arm, then Visions voice hummed through her dream, smearing it like a brush through a wet painting. "I promise I will give you a home." She felt warm and fuzzy, and her dreams gave way to the future.

Natasha rubbed Wanda's socked feet lightly, "So I think they've decided we should do some time in Germany. I have a few good spots we can stay in." She glanced over at Vision, who was gazing at Wanda in concern. "Is she having bad dreams?"

"She was having sad ones…" he trailed off, looking distant.

"She will be fine, you always took good care of her before, why would that change now?"

"I am worried about my qualifications." He mumbled, looking ashamed.

"What qualifications?"

"To be a father." His face fell further, focusing on Wanda even harder now.

"Vision." Natasha was taken aback. "You will be amazing. I promise. No one is ever really qualified to be a parent, but you will be so amazing. You are already doing a great job." She gestured to the way he was holding Wanda, watching over her.

"I am glad you think so. I just wish this was happening in a more controlled environment." He smiled and brushed Wanda's cheek lightly. "I am glad to have you to help me. Your experience with the Barton family will be detrimental."

"I'm no expert, but I have seen Laura at various stages through 3 pregnancies, 3 newborns, and was there for 1 birth so I have a little knowledge here and there, but we all have a lot to learn."

"Is she supposed to be so sick?" Vision asked timidly, looking up at Nat.

"I'm not sure, everyone is different. When we land we will find a book store and grab some reading material. But Vision," Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked her in the eye, "She will be okay."

The way Natasha said it, Vision almost believed her, but he still had his fears. Was the fetus viable? He wasn't human after all, and his plans for scheduling tests with Dr. Cho had fallen through after the accords. Wanda had been worried about her own fertility as well, so how had this occurred so easily? He had so many questions, and no way to find answers. Not now that they were on the run.

Eventually, Nat had to take over co piloting, Steve flying, so Sam could rest, and Vision was left alone with his thoughts for almost 8 hours and his mind gave way to dark thoughts. Would the baby make it to term? Would it be human? Would it look like Wanda? Would it notice he was different? Would it have abilities? He was pulled from this dangerous train of thought by Wanda. She was awake.

"Vizh, încetați să-mi faceți griji dragostea! (Vizh, stop worrying my love!)" She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, and he kissed her palm.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to share my thoughts." He looked down at her, ashamed of what he had been thinking.

"You werent, but I know you are working yourself up." She let her hand slide down his chest, IV catching on it. "What's with the IV? Am I okay? Oh god, is the baby okay?" Panic began to rise in her voice, her hands flying to her abdomen. Her eyes were huge with fear.

"Just some fluids, since you have been so sick." He softly ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it, then rested his hands over hers.

"You still have your disguise on." She smirked weakly, calming back down. "It's handsome, but it's not you."

He let it dissipate. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"You don't have to apologize for everything Vizh." She sighed, not scolding him, more of reminding him.

He shook his head. "I do."

"You don't" Her voice was soft.

"I do this time." He murmured. "This is my fault."

"We are equally at fault. It isn't all on you. I knew we were playing with fire." She moved a hand to rest on his, sandwiching the other still on her stomach.

"I should have been more responsible." He sighed, running his other hand down his face.

"Are you saying you regret it?" She was defensive, he hadn't meant it that way at all.

"Not at all, but I wish we were not incurring this consequence currently." Another mistake.

"Consequence?" Anger now. Not what he intended.

"It is a consequence. A direct consequence of my failure to adhere to protocol to protect us." Logic. Also not what she wanted to hear from him.

"Its a baby." She was hurt.

"Are we sure? Will it be like you?" Fear was evident in his voice, and Wanda realized she wasn't the only one who was afraid.

She sat up. "I hope not."

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

Her voice was caring but fierce. "I hope it's just like you Vizh. You are amazing, and brave, and perfect. I am a mess." She gestured to her sweaty wrinkled clothing.

"You are not a mess Wanda." He smiled, she was beautiful.

"I am! I puked on myself earlier!" Her arms flew up in defense of her argument, stubborn as ever.

"That is to be expected! You are pregnant." He didn't mention how he thought that it made her all the more of an impressive woman to him, that he admired her more for going through this when it had hardly begun.

"It was gross and embarrassing!" She looked down, and held the ends of her hair between two fingers, "And I think I have some in my hair."

He took her hands between his, covering them completely, "I don't find you any less attractive than I did before, it has not affected my feelings for you."

"And what feelings are those?" She was stiff, rigid with anticipation. Was she doubting his feelings being the same?

"The same as always. Wanda, you are the love of my life, that is certain. The only one who understands me, who truly took me as an equal. Matter of factly, I am certain that I love you more now than I did before. I may not be able to bring you tea every morning, or let you teach me to cook, or show me movies anymore, but we will find new things. Wanda, I regret the fact that this is happening now, not because I regret that it is happening at all, but because I regret it happening now. I wanted this with you, but I wanted to be able to care for you better. I wanted to marry you and to buy you a home. I wanted to keep you safe and let you rest, growing a life is a lot of work. I don't know if I will ever be able to do any of that now. Not if we have to keep running."

Wanda crawled back into his lap at a loss of words, happy tears streaking her cheeks.

"We won't run forever." Steve called out from the front. "And if you don't follow through on every promise you just made when we finally get to stop I'm gonna kick your ass." Natasha smacked him, upset that he inserted himself into the conversation.

"Captain that won't be necessary, and kicking my ass is hardly possible for you. You tire out at a much quicker rate than I do, not to mention that I could simply avoid your attacks by phasing."

"Oh, Dumnezeule Vizh!(oh my god Vizh) Please do not sass Cap!" Wanda whispered, wiping tears from her cheeks, then giggled, "he is still very upset with us."

"Vision do you ever get tired?" Natasha called back, a smile evident in the tone of her voice.

"Not technically, in the human sense."

"Oh my." She started laughing hysterically, "I guess we are lucky that we didn't get a baby sooner!"

"Taci!!!(shut up) Shut up Natasha!" Wanda was blushing, and sat up from Visions lap, a little too quickly. Her head began to rush.

"This isn't funny." Steve had a white knuckle grip on the controls.

"Come on Steve we can't all just mope around for the next 9 months. That's not good for Wanda or anybody else."

"We need to figure out how we're going to handle this situation before I can relax. We need a plan."

"When we land and get settled I'm going to go in town with Vision and will pick up some reading material. It would also be ideal to get Vision to visit Helen Cho before he has been missing for too long, with Wanda to figure out if we're dealing with a regular pregnancy. I can contact her from the safe house and we can get a plan set up to go out there. We just need to get settled." Natasha's cool was contagious.

"I agree. I will feel a lot better about all of this when we have it under control." As that last bit left his mouth, Wanda was sick.

"Ughhh" she spat into the bucket, Vision rubbing her back in small circles. "I really want to eat something." She whimpered, "but there's no point. It will all come back up."

"You need to relax now, you will feel better when you are hydrated and rested. We will find you something when we land." He smiled gently at her "If you overdo it you will lose your progress, that was the first time in the past 8 hours you were sick."

"Yay me." She sighed weakly and flopped back into her seat.

"Alright kids, we will be landing in about an hour." Steve called from the front. "and Wanda, I have a favor to ask from you." He set the flight controls to auto, and rotated his chair to face the cabin. "Please forgive me? I apologize for being angry. It was just a lot to take in but we will figure this out and do what is right for you and this baby. As a team."

Wanda smiled, "Of course Captain."

Natasha rotated a half turn and smiled back at Vision. Everything was gonna be okay.


	3. "Not A Man"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets slammed with hormones that make her want to do the deed, Vision is doubting his humanity, and Natasha and Sam have to stave off an outdated Steve yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry it's been a minute. I have been turmoiling over this chapter, trying to decide if I should post this trash because I feel like I don't have the oomph to write the nitty gritty, but here it is. Sorry in advance 😣

When they landed it was night, which worked out in their favor. Despite having all slept at some point on the flight (Vision aside) they were all exhausted. Natasha had crept out from the quinjet first, slinking through the dark clearing in the otherwise densely wooded area towards the house, and sent back an all clear. Sam was woken by Steve, and the two began unpacking everyone's various belongings. Wanda's eyelids began to droop heavily as Vision cradled her, lightly tracing the vibranium lines running down his neck and exposed chest. She felt her face flush as she made a note to get him more V necked shirts when they had the chance. He smiled down at her, and she realized she had been mentally broadcasting pretty loudly, but that fueled her further. She took a chance as they approached the porch to the rickety old house, Natasha lighting various gas lamps on the first level bringing the inside to life and casting homey light across the yard. Lazy disjointed images flashed through Wanda's mind of kisses peppered down her neck and chest, Visions strong hands on her hips, her hands scrabbling for grip over his shoulders and quiet gasps and giggles.

"Do you think that would be wise, all things considered?" He replied mentally as he set her down as they cleared the entryway.

"What do we have to lose draga mea? (my darling)" She winked and sent a tendril of red to zap his butt as he turned away to help Sam and Steve back at the quinjet. He continued to walk away but she knew she had him worked up. The urge to get rammed had come out of nowhere but she was dead set on it, her core aching.

"Well, doesn't look like anyone else has used this place since I was last here, which is a good sign." Natasha walked up beside her, and gestured to the main room. "We are going to crash here tonight, I will check out the integrity of the upper floors tomorrow and we will see about getting separate rooms and all that."

"That works for me." Wanda was hardly listening to the other woman, her thoughts consumed with Vision. Of the lazy sweet days in the compound and the way he held her as she came apart beneath him.

"Yeah, well try to keep it G for Steve while we share this space, he may be working to forgive you but we don't need makeout city or anything."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Wanda snapped back to the present, wondering shyly if she had projected to Nat.

"I mean nu te pricepe la miezul nopții!!! (don't get handsy at midnight)" Natasha teased and laughed as she walked out to meet Steve on the porch to take some bags from him to start setting up. Sam handed Wanda her bags and a trash can, and she set off to a corner by the window, and began unpacking.

"Wanda, I don't think you should set up by a window, how about that's Visions corner?" Steve called out to her as he set his bags down. Natasha held in a laugh and glanced at Wanda, who was looking confused.

"I picked this corner so Vision could see out the window, it's our corner…"

"No. Come on Wanda." Steve sighed and clapped his hand on his forehead. "You guys aren't bunking together."

"Uh Steve," Sam touched his arm, "they already bunked together. Pretty seriously bunked actually."

Steve jogged a few angry laps around the perimeter as everyone finished setting up their sleeping areas, and Wanda nestled into Visions side in their sleeping bag.

"Vision, you have to keep watch. No funny business." Steve meant it, his jaw was set sternly, and he nodded at the Captain, who had no clue Wanda's hand had already slipped below his waistband and was resting on his very erect member.  
Eventually, everyone fell asleep, everyone but Wanda. She was busy flashing memories of their past sexual encounters through his mind like a flip-book, slowly teasing to get him off in their sleeping bag. Trying to make him take her right there, which was very out of character, but he knew she wouldn't give up. Wanda sighed lightly as he lifted her as if she weighed nothing at all, pulling her blanket snug around her and gently caressing her thigh over the fabric as he made his way silently to the wall, and phased them through it as to not disturb the others and get them caught. She had no complaints about his phasing through walls this time. He continued moving, feet hovering an inch above the grass until they were a considerable distance from the house. They touched back down to the ground in a secluded corner of the yard in a sliver of moonlight. He set her back on her own feet, and she pulled the blanket around her small frame as she leaned up to capture him in a sweet kiss, but a purposeful one. He felt as if he might shut down at the sweet press of her mouth against his, her longing for his touch overwhelming.

"How are you able to do this to me?" He whispered as he covered her hands with his own. "I am supposed to be a protector of humanity and you bring me to my knees Miss Maximoff. I cannot explain. I am entranced with your beauty even during the simplest of tasks."

"Vizh…" she smiled down at the ground, "You really ought to know better than to call me Miss Maximoff at this point." Her eyes were bright as she looked up at him, bright with love and trust, and endearment. And lust. Lots of lust.

"I apologize Wanda… sometimes I still am in awe that you allow me such liberties." He slipped an arm under her blanket, resting his palm on her stomach again, "That you would choose to give yourself to me in these ways though I am not a man."

"You are a man, omul meu. (my man)" She frowned, so this is what he had been worrying about. A strand of hair fell into her face. "You are more than a man." He shook his head and gazed at the moon.

"I am not a real man Wanda, you know it better than anyone. You have seen inside my mind, known me from creation, and I am not a man."  
A sudden desperate determination fell over her, and she let her blanket fall.

"Not a man huh?" She lifted a finger to his cheek, and directed his gaze down to her. "I don't believe that. Not for a second. When I look inside your head you are more human than anyone. You are what everyone aspires to be, pure and honest and uncorrupt, frumoasa. (beautiful)" He smiled weakly, but she continued on before he could add anything. "And of course you are a man, I have the most basic evidence of that right here." She smiled as she traced her stomach lightly with a few fingers. "You of all people can't deny the science of it. O surpriză minunată, un copil! (A wonderful surprise, a baby)"

"I do not understand the science of it."

Her face began to flush as he turned away, and she acted on instinct. Wanda Maximoff wasn't the type to just jump into something without thinking about it, but as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground, she took a deep breath and decided that for Vision, she could be.

At the sound, Vision turned back to her. "Wanda please, we are outside what are you doing? You may catch a cold."

"I'm doing what I asked you to bring me out here for. Something only a bărbat adevărat (real man) could help me with…"

He couldn't deny, she was stunning. He adored the way the moonlight shone down on her pale complexion, down her chest and the way her nipples had perked up in the cool air. His gaze slipped down her rib cage and stomach down to her black underwear, which stood out boldly and made him crazy. He didn't dare venture to her legs, for someone who wasn't very tall they somehow seemed to go on forever. He still hadn't changed, and his sweatpants were not on his side.

"Come on Vizh, I'm all yours. Vino să mă ie. (come take me)" She cooed as she ran her hands down her body, teasing him. He stood there a moment longer admiring her, all the little goosebumps across her skin, before she got her way. He had her in his arms in a second, her skin putting off heat as it tried to compensate against the night air. He kissed her throat as she slipped her hands under his shirt, cold little hands slipping up his sides pulling his shirt up, and he let her take it off. She was so soft against him as he began to raise his temperature to warm them both, but even as she stopped shivering her nipples still pressed into him as he kissed her, she was consumed with arousal. He cupped her breasts in his hands, and they fit perfectly. She was made just for him. He broke away from her, and spread her blanket across the grass, but before he could return to her, she was crashing down over him, giggling and slipping her fingers under the waistband of his pants

"Wanda are you sure you wouldn't like to go to the quinjet?"

"I'm sure." She smiled as he phased out of his pants, and he flipped them over.

"As you wish." She feverishly kissed him, squirming to press her body against his, and gasped as he brought his knee to rest between her legs. He set to work kissing her body, down her neck, across her collarbones and down her chest as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, grinding herself hard against his offered leg. She sighed lightly as he rolled nipple between his lips and began to suck, caressing his head as he devoured her. He slipped a hand down her stomach, and teased her along the waist of her underwear, until she was curving her body towards his hand. Finally, fingers dipped beneath the fabric, and he drug his fingers lightly along her glistening slit. She had soaked through her panties from humping his leg, and he felt himself twitch at the thought of slipping into her and racing for release.

"God, degete te rog! (fingers please)" She cried out against him, and he divulged her. She lay her head back down and groaned at the satisfaction as he dipped a long finger into her.

"More, god more!" A second finger, followed by a third, and he was pumping his hand against her until he was glistening with her juices up to his wrist. He couldn't take it any longer, and he let his fingers slip from her. She whined at the loss, and he admired her. She was sweaty and flushed, red welts across her breasts and stomach from his mouth, hair spread out and somehow tangled already. He smiled and pulled her ruined underwear down and off, tossing them up onto her stomach.

"Can… poti sa-ti folosesti gura? (Can you use your mouth)" She cracked her eyes open, pleading, and he couldn't resist. In an instant he had her legs pried apart and pinned down, and was lapping at her core. Long, flat strokes across it all, not focusing on any one spot in particular. After her breathing calmed, he began to work more skillfully. Parting the silky lips of her glistening slit with the tip of his tongue, he plunged into her, fucking her with his tongue. She brought her hands to her face, crying out quietly as he worked diligently at bringing her pleasure. She was beautiful. She let an arm flop down, red spilling freely from her fingertips until her reached up to entwine his fingers with hers.

"Doamne mă înnebuni! (God you make me crazy)" She gasped as she began to grind against his face, not being able to control herself. He liked it when she lost control, but she clearly needed more than just his mouth now.

"Let me take care of you my dear." He sat up, and leaned back on his heels to phase from his boxers. She blushed, still thoroughly impressed with his size.

"Please.' Her voice was hardly above a whisper as he positioned himself above her, and her mind went blank as he pushed his length into her, all she could see was red and silver, all she could feel was him, they were the only things in existence as he thrust into her, picking up speed and increasing his force. Her hands tore into his back, nails tearing across red flesh and vibranium tracks, she knew it wouldn't leave a mark. Her cries rang out in the night, and Vision had a hard time keeping control, she looked so beautiful spread open for him, he grit his teeth as his focus slipped and he came undone, her walls pulsing and fluttering around his length, and he didn't try to pull out. The damage was done anyway, and she gasped as he came inside her, then relaxed into the sensation, hugging him to her chest as he went limp above her.

"Now," she gasped, her breath still not caught up with her, "only a real man could do that."

"Very well." He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her forehead, "you win." She smiled as she watched him recover his clothes, and pocket her wet underwear. "We will have to get another pair, these will not do anymore"

She wrapped herself in the blanket, and let him scoop her up again, laying her head on his chest. "I think I can sleep now." She smiled, and he laughed.

"I would hope so." He smiled and noticed the light fade from her eyes as they approached the house. For a while, it had just been the two of them. Inside, she was helpless pregnant Wanda, under everyone's watchful gaze. Wanda who needed a trash can glued to her for her morning sickness. Teenage pregnant Wanda. Irresponsible Wanda. He was going to change the others' perception of her. She was strong and capable and wise beyond her years. She was powerful and kind, and he would make her his wife. She was the mother of his child, and he would give her the world. He owed his humanity to her. As he passed through the wall, she fell asleep, and he pulled fresh underwear over her hips before covering her up.

Across the room, Natasha shook her head but smiled. These two would be the death of her.


	4. First Morning In A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first morning in their new home, and Natasha has to help everyone adjust and keep them on track without getting too distracted by the sweet way Vision takes care of Wanda. She can't afford to dwell on her past when the team needs her in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying this chapter from Natasha's perspective, I think I will sprinkle these in every once in a while if you guys like it. Let me know in the comments! Your thoughts are always appreciated!

Natasha watched Vision from the other side of the room, as he kept watch out the window, but also as he tended to Wanda. For hours, he would sit by her side and gaze out the window, a stoic symbol that she was protected, loved. "Must be nice…" she felt herself choke up at the thought of Bruce, and rolled over to fall asleep.

As morning crept in all too soon, everyone was woken by Wanda scrambling to her trash can. Steve set to work tidying his sleeping space without a word, and Wanda shot everyone an apologetic gaze. You can't exactly be sick quietly. Natasha smiled weakly on as Vision aided the young girl, rubbing her back as he removed the trash can to dispose of its contents. She stood and made her way outside after him, to check out the exterior of their makeshift home.  
The building was more or less the same as she remembered, the same 3 story rickety wood plank farmhouse, white paint all but flaked off. Somehow it all leaned to the right a little, it had settled down to the dirt at an angle over the years. Vision had flown out to a corner of the yard to dump Wanda's vomit, and was flying to join her now.

"Good morning Miss Romanoff. Might I inquire what you are doing outside without shoes? The cold air and dewy lawn could cause a cold if you prolong your exposure." He landed softly beside her.

"You didn't seem to feel that way last night when you brought Wanda out here." She smirked, and he stiffened. She had caught him off guard.

"I apologize Miss Romanoff…" he cleared his throat, and followed her gaze to the house once he realized she didn't have anything more to add. "It is a rather lovely home, though time has taken its toll. What happened to the past occupants?"

"For as long as I have known of this place, it has always been empty. Last time I was here, the upper floors were still stable but I don't remember the lean being this bad." She frowned and tilted her head at the house.

"The foundation appears to have suffered significant damage. I could scan the upper floors to judge their structural integrity if you would like?" He looked down at her, and Nat smiled back.

"That would be awesome. Don't want to kill myself up there unless I have to." With that, Vision lifted off from the ground gracefully, and began his scan of the building. "Hey Vision?" She called up to him as she picked up Wanda's trash can from the lawn, "Please remember to call me Natasha. Especially now."

"As you wish." He continued his scan, disappearing to the side of the house. She made her way inside, and sat with a moody Wanda in the corner.

"Here's your trashcan little miss." It hit the ground with a light thud.

"Thanks. Where's Vizh?" She gazed wistfully at the open door, then back at Nat.

"Scanning the upstairs, to tell if it's safe to go up there. Seeing this place in the daylight, it really has gone to hell." She looked around the room, the dreary paint flecking from the walls. Steve cleared his throat at Sam, and they made their way over.

"Romanoff, what's the plan?" Sam and Steve stood in front of them, ready for action. There was no plan, not anymore. She scrambled together something to keep the peace. They needed there to be a plan.

"Well, once Vision finishes his scan, we will know if we can move upstairs which would be ideal, then I say we head into town and get supplies. We need basics, food, water, but we will need to change our appearances as well."

"Alright. Me and Steve are gonna head out and pull the emergency generator off the jet and hook it up, then chop up some firewood and see if we can't catch something to eat out there. That would be ideal, keeps us out of town."

"They really don't like me here." Steve added with a slight smile.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night" Wanda laughed as she swept her hair up into a messy ponytail, and began digging through her bag. She winced as her stomach growled audibly, and everyone pretended not to notice. They knew now was the time to act, not mope.

"The upper levels seem to have retained their integrity," Vision was suddenly in the room, phasing down through the ceiling. "They will serve as suitable temporary living quarters. I would advise in turning the attic space into a lookout, the roof has come apart in places so it is unsuitable for a living space."

"Oh exciting!" Natasha hopped up and offered Wanda her hand, hoping to turn her soured mood around. "There's 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms up there. May I give you a tour of le château Romanoff?(the castle Romanoff)"

"Only if I get first pick!" She shot up off the ground, and they started for the stairs. It was working. Vision smiled as they giggled and watched them begin to race up the steps, only to zip up to join them with Wanda's trash can at the sound of her beginning to heave at the top. He got there just in time, but nothing came up. Nat frowned, that really wasn't good, but she needed to keep everyone focused. They would have food and water soon, and power once the generator was set up. Then she could contact Dr. Cho, and have some peace of mind.

"Thanks Vizh, but I don't think I have anything left in me at this point. Plus I'm starving so that doesnt help." She slumped onto the floor, hopeless.

"We can't risk going into town yet, too many people will be out right now. I promise as soon as we get food I will make you whatever you want." Natasha patted her back sympathetically, while smiling at Vision, hoping he would join her in her attempt to distract Wanda "Hey, wanna help us pick out rooms?"

"That would be an enjoyable activity," he crouched down to support Wanda as she stood, taking most of her weight, "I can provide assistance in relocating personal belongings."

"Well I don't see how we will need much help with that, nobody has more than a backpack." Wanda huffed, looking pale.

"Come on, let's check out these rooms. I'll let you have first pick!"

"Alright." She was hesitant, but willing. They slowly made their way through the house, peeking into each room. They were all dusty and abandoned, various trash and old furniture scattered throughout. The only similarity was the small brick fireplaces that they all had tucked into corners. She settled on the furthest one down the hall, it had a rickety metal bed frame in the middle of the room, facing a bay window with a built in seat. A roached out box spring was leaned against one of many bookcases lining the walls, and puffs of cotton stirred across the floor as Vision released Wanda, and she walked to sit at the window.

"I thought you would like this one." Nat smiled in the doorway, glancing around the room. "It's homey. Best room in the house."  
Wanda sighed as she sat down, then smiled out the window. Nat watched as Vision gravitated with her, never more than an arm's reach away.

"Looks like Steve and Sam might need some female leadership." She snickered, and Natasha turned to head out to see what Wanda meant. Sounds of a struggle rang out as she reached the ground floor and raced outside.

"Boys boys boys." She called out and shook her head at the sight before her, Sam and Steve wrestling in the grass over the small fireman's axe from the jet. "Did you plan to chop down a tree with that?"

"Come on Natasha, we need to work on something." Sam grunted, pushing Steve away by the head.

"This doesn't look productive." She crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot.

"We need firewood. We can't use the gasoline from the generator all at once." Steve grunted as he pried the axe away from Sam, and stood, dirt caked in his hair and down his side.

"We can get a real axe when we go into town, that one isn't going to do much." She pointed at the axe clutched in his hand, it looked like a children's toy. "Wanda picked a room, I'm taking the one across the hall, which leaves 2 rooms open. How about you guys go pick a room, and we will get ready to go into town? She needs to eat something, we all do."

"Yeah, about that, what is the plan for town exactly? We don't have any money." Sam stood up, and began brushing himself off.

"Back at the hotel, when Vision got there he had a bag full of cash, and cards linked to multiple Stark accounts. I say we get what we can with the cash, and when the time comes, he should be able to access funding from Stark's accounts without tripping alarms."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve dropped the axe, and headed for the house, Sam following and brushing dirt from Steve's back.

"Boys." She sighed and shook her head, and looked up. Wanda was still sitting in the window, but Vision had joined her, and she was laughing about something. It was good that she had him to take her mind off everything. She really had been put through the ringer, and this pregnancy was just her latest battle. Nat smiled, and headed inside to get ready to head to town.


	5. Haircuts, Skinny Jeans, and Bookshops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Nat cut each others hair as preparation for their trip into town, and everyone enjoys stretching their legs and some light shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long I think, sorry not sorry 🤷♀️

Wanda stood quietly in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning on the frame, holding her breath as she watched Natasha. She was parting her hair in layers, scissors from the med kit on the counter. The whole scene looked like something from a dream, the dust caked window sending a haze over the room. Nat cleared her throat as she picked up the scissors, and Wanda squeaked without meaning to. The Widow set the scissors back down, and turned to face Wanda.

"Wanna do it?" She appeared to genuinely mean it, even knowing Wanda had zero experience with cutting hair.

"Nat, I wouldn't know where to start…" she walked towards her, frowning at the older girl. She hated this, hated that they had to hide and disguise themselves. To Natasha it was second nature of course, something she did not take personally. Just part of doing business.

"No better time to learn." The Widow smiled weakly and pulled Wanda's hand up, and closed it with the scissors in her grasp. "It doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to be different. We will get dye in town, and you will be shocked how much that changes you."

"Okay, but don't hate me if this is horrible." Wanda stood behind Natasha, and set to work. They made eye contact in the mirror as Wanda made the first snip, and watched the red curl of hair fall to the floor.

"There was never any going back hon. Keep going." Natasha encouraged her, and Wanda took a deep breath and set to work, quick decisive cuts turning Nats trademark shoulder length ringlets into a short stacked bob. The edges were a little rough, but what else was to be expected?

"Okay, I think that's it?" Wanda brushed hair off her shirt, well it was Visions shirt really. She should probably change sometime.

"Perfect." Natasha ruffled her hair, and shook her shirt, then turned to face Wanda. "Now your turn" her tone was gentle, but Wanda felt a rock drop in her stomach. Of course she had to cut her own hair too, she had known it, but it hadn't sunk in until Natasha stood before her clicking the scissors open and shut in her hand. She must have given her thoughts away on her face, because Nat was being very gentle.

"I won't take off much, I promise. You are going to have to dye it though. It gets easier, and it will grow back over time. Especially since you are pregnant." She stayed glued to the spot as Natasha circled her and pulled her hair back, auburn waves swept away.

"Just do what you have to." She faced herself in the mirror one last time, and shut her eyes, gripping the sink as Nat began to cut her hair. She felt the weight fall off, and stifled tears. Maybe it was hormones, but you never know how much you loved something until it was gone, she knew that better than anyone.

Vision silently stood in the hall, watching a tear roll down Wanda's cheek as Natasha hacked almost 4 inches of length off her hair. He felt his insides twist at the sight. He blamed himself for their situation, if only he had been able to entice her to remain in the compound a few days longer, she would have been safe from all this. His fault. His failure. Now she was suffering. Taking care of her was becoming a bigger task now more than ever, how was he supposed to make her feel safe now? How was he supposed to make her feel loved and cared for and beautiful when it wasn't even safe for her to be herself? How were they supposed to raise a child this way? He had zoned out, but was jerked back to the present by the sound of Wanda sobbing helplessly. She was staring at him, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Had she heard? Just as the thought cleared his mind she nodded weakly. He took a step towards her, and she used her powers to shut the door before he could come in. He tried to give her an apology, but was faced with a brick wall. She had shut him out. He turned to walk away, but couldn't. Once again, he found himself waiting for Wanda and Natasha outside of the bathroom, but the sense of dread was far worse this time.

Inside the bathroom, Wanda was trying to compose herself enough to explain to Nat what had happened as she had no context for the outburst. With pleading eyes she shot the other woman a look as she sank to the floor, asking to come into her mind. Nat hesitated, but nodded. Wanda flooded thoughts into her mind, and it was disorienting. She sat down, composed herself, and rubbed Wanda's back as she sifted through the information. She felt like shit, she was starving, and terrified. She was living her worst nightmare, being pregnant and on the run, something she thought she had left behind in Sokovia as a possibility. Now Vision is doubting himself more than ever and she can't help him because she feels the same way about herself. She was worried about dragging the team down, about Vision not feeling good enough, and about her health. Wanda's breathing calmed, and Nat cleared her throat.

"You guys are gonna be okay. I promise. It's just a lot to adjust to all at once, he is overwhelmed just like you hon. Lets get changed and go into town, get some good food in you, and when we get back we can reach out to Helen Cho. That will make everyone feel better, I promise."

"How are you so okay with all this?" Wanda sniffled, sweeping their hair up off the floor in a ball of red and pushing it to the corner.

"I've done this a hundred times before. But I'm not saying it's easy for me to watch you guys deal with it. I thought I really would be able to leave this life behind, but here I am. And with you, which makes it worse. You don't deserve this Wanda. But Vision doesn't deserve to be shut out either, give him a break. He didn't know this was possible, nobody did. He has to be dealing with a lot internally, and you are the only person he will listen to. He ran away from Tony to be with you. He loves you so much, and he is trying to do the right thing."

"I know, I just don't have any answers either. I don't know how this happened. I don't know what to say."  
Natasha offered Wanda her hand, and she stood. "Lets go to town, get supplies, and call Helen so we can get some answers."

Wanda nodded, and pulled the door open to see Vision waiting there, an inch from her face. "Wanda, I am sorry." He was wringing his hands, and avoiding her gaze. "I am afraid, but I should not have shared those thoughts with you. It was unfair."

"Taci și sărută-mă (shut up and kiss me)" Wanda placed her hands in his, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"How about you let me through first you two? That way you can have some privacy." There was a smile in Nats voice, and Vision stepped back, allowing Wanda and Nat to exit the bathroom. "You also have a bedroom now, so I better not catch you in the yard later."

"O Doamne! (oh my god)" Wanda turned bright pink, and hid her face in Visions shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Cap." She winked at Vision and headed down the hall to get the boys. "Get changed! Meet us downstairs in 10 minutes, don't make me come after you!"

Wanda held Visions hand and led him to their room, and began peeling off her clothes. She noticed him turn away feverishly, and giggled. "Vision you dragă, (sweetheart) you don't have to be shy." She lightly touched his arm, and he turned. "It's not like home. Things are different now."

"I understand our boundaries are to be different now, I was just being respectful." He picked up her hands and kissed them. "Natasha will be waiting for us downstairs, lets not give her reason to come after us." He handed her a hooded sweatshirt which she gratefully slid into, then pulled on some skinny jeans.

"Uh… Vizh?" She was attempting to button her pants, but there was an inch of her torso exposed between the button and the clasp, even as she was tugging them together.

"Come on you two!" Natasha hollered up the stairs, and Vision bent down, lifting the hem of her hoodie. He attempted to pull the top of her pants closer together to button them, but the fabric wouldn't stretch any more than it had.

"It appears you are already accommodating some extra space for our child to grow." He kissed her stomach where her pants would have buttoned.  
She smiled down at him, happy tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Dulcea noastră mică familie începe…(our sweet little family is beginning.)" He stood, and dropped the hem of her hoodie before drawing her into a kiss.

Natasha burst into the room, and Wanda broke away with a gasp. "My jeans won't button!" She proclaimed defensively and lifted the hoodie again, with her hands in the pockets. Nats face fell a little, but perked back up.

"We will get you some stretch pants in town. Lets goooo!" She ushered them out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the yard. Vision took on his disguise, and they began the trek to town. By the time they arrived, it was almost sundown. Vision estimated it to have been nearly 20 miles, but everyone handled it well due to their rigorous avengers training. It was clear however, that Wanda would not be able to make the trek for much longer. Everyone's jaw hit the floor when Vision announced that they had 2.7 million dollars to spend, and Wanda had busted out laughing. He had told her he had brought money, but she assumed it was a couple thousand dollars, not almost 3 million. The first thing Nat did, with everyone's immediate unanimous approval, was buy a motorcycle with a dual side car off a man on the street. It was big enough to carry the 3 that couldn't fly, and small enough to take with them on the jet. Steve took the liberty of holding on to the keys as everyone browsed the small one street town. Wanda tugged on Visions sleeve as she spotted a bookstore, and Nat nodded and nudged them towards it as she spotted a small cell phone and computer shop. Hopefully they had what she needed. Sam and Steve stayed on the street, haggling over food with vendors and keeping an eye on their surroundings.

As Vision and Wanda entered the book shop, they were greeted in german by a little old lady. Vision asked, in perfect german, where the books on pregnancy were, and she clasped Wanda's hand and smiled before leading them to a section in a secluded corner. Vision thanked her, and began browsing. Wanda linked her mind with his, and picked up a few books that sounded useful after his mind translated titles. He grabbed books on human anatomy and development, and several on parenting.

"Vizh, should we get so many?" Wanda giggled at the size of the stack of books in his arms, and he shook his head, certain.

"I want to be prepared for this child Wanda." He piled thick notebooks onto the stack, and a pack of ballpoint pens so he could translate each book for her. "And I want to be able to care for you properly as you go through these changes."

"Atat de dulce, (so sweet) you will be a perfect father Vizh." She leaned her head on his shoulder as he set the stack of books on the counter, and chatted with the old shopkeeper. Wanda linked their minds to understand what she was saying, and gazed out the window.

"Your wife is such a beautiful young woman, you make a wonderful couple!" She cooed as she began to ring them out.

"Thank you." Vision blushed, and Wanda felt her face grow warm as well at the sight of his flesh toned skin turning pink. She felt fuzzy inside thinking about how he didnt correct the woman after she called her his wife. The woman finished scanning everything, and Vision paid her, then took the bag from the counter.

"You two have a wonderful night, and congratulations!' She called out as they exited the shop, and they nodded a thank you.  
When they made their way onto the street, Wanda's mind was overtaken by the smell of roasting meat, and her stomach growled hard and loud.

"Vizh, do you think I could-" She hardly had the sentence formed and he swept her towards the source of the smell, and it seemed Natasha had beat them to it.

"Bratwurst for the lady?" She teased as she handed one to Wanda, who devoured it in seconds. "Geeze, want another?"

"That was amazing. Yes!" She gratefully accepted another, and Vision laughed as she happily chowed down. He was relieved to finally see her eat something, it had been a lot of the opposite recently. Hopefully she would keep the greasy meat down, but intuition told him otherwise. As long as she was happy, he decided she could eat whatever she wanted. He missed hearing her laugh, and as Steve and Sam joined them everything finally seemed to be falling back into place again.


	6. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finishes shopping, and Nat finally gets her equipment to reach out for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little carried away with the girls shopping but angst never hurt!

"Wanda, I spotted a cute little clothes shop down at the end of the street." Nat licked the grease from her bratwurst off her fingers, and smiled. "Maybe we can find you some clothes in there?"

"Oh man, I could go for some new clothes!" Sam wiped his hands on his pants, and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Everyone is in need of clothes I'd say, let's all run down there!"

They made their way into the store, Sam and Steve heading to the men's department, Vision and Nat accompanying Wanda.

"There isn't really a maternity section." Wanda frowned, and Nat pulled some yoga pants off the rack.

"These should work for a while, they will stretch at the top." She checked the tag, and stuck them back on the rack. "But you should get them bigger for now, you still have a lot of growing to do." Vision pulled out a baby book, and sat in the corner to read. Wanda grabbed all the yoga pants in medium and large off the rack, and rested them over her arm. They moved down to shirts, and she picked out several in a variety of sizes.

"This is so strange." She laughed at the pile of clothes Vision was now carting around. "Not exactly how I pictured shopping for our first child."

"So was this an accident then, really?" Nat spun to look at them, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Wanda looked back at Nat, confused.

"You just made it seem like you guys had thought about this before, the way you are talking. I thought you guys just got together?"

"Technically yes, we did get together shortly before Lagos, but the length of a relationship doesn't determine its strength. The challenges do." Vision rested his hand on Wanda's back, and she melted back into him.

"Vizh" she smiled at him, then looked back at Nat "Of course we talked about it! Everyone does. But we weren't planning for this to happen now. We didn't know it was possible at all…" she rested a hand on her stomach, and giggled. "Guess we didn't need Helen to tell us that after all."

"I hate to be a debbie downer, but why didn't you take a sample of his- ehhrm- fluids- and look in a microscope?" Nat wrinkled her forehead and started browsing the racks, shopping for herself now.

"Actually, I did that." Vision piped up, stepping forward, and Nat stopped to look at him. Of course he had. "There was no trace of anything resembling or acting as human sperm. So we put off contacting Helen. I now see that was a mistake." He looked back at Wanda, who was frowning at him calling the baby a mistake,"A happy one?"

"Weird. But alright." Nat watched them quizzically, and continued flipping through hangers. "You two are weird. But it works."

"Is that you saying we make a cute couple?" Wanda teased, wiggling her finger between herself and Vision.

"Yeah, I guess. Now get a room, jeeze." She laughed, and Nat rolled her eyes and flipped her stash of clothes over her arm. "Vision? Do you need anything?"

"I do not require clothing, I can manifest appropriate attire." Wanda turned to argue with him, slipping it into his mind how she loved to sink into hoodies or steal his pajama pants when she was feeling down, and he paused, smiling at her lightly. "Though I suppose a few creature comforts wouldn't hurt." He rubbed her back, and set off to grab some lounge clothes.

"You know, with all the shit Steve has given you, you really have given all of us a deep cover with this. Anyone who sets out looking for us isn't going to look twice at the pregnant girl. Or the people with an infant or toddler! This baby is the ultimate cover, seriously."

Wanda leaned on a rack and frowned. Nat was making it sound like they were never going to stop running. "Do you think we will ever get to come back from this?"

Nat frowned, and brushed a stray hair from Wanda's face. "It's too soon to tell honestly. Not for a couple years at least."

"That's what I was worried about." She looked down to her stomach, and lightly rested her hand on her hardly there bump. "O vom face să funcționeze puțin(we will make it work little one)"

Nat opened her mouth to reply, but the boys were making their way over, shopping cart heaped with clothes.

"Hey! You guys ready or what?" Sam smiled and hopped up onto the bar at the bottom of the cart, pushing it like a scooter.

"Yeah. We just need to grab a few more things, we will meet you at checkout!" Nat smiled, and pulled Wanda toward the underwear section.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sam began wheeling away, Vision and Steve in tow.

"Let's stock up while we have the chance." Nat started flicking underwear at Wanda, who caught each pair and began to laugh.

"Black, nice."

"It's practical!" Nat shrugged, and moved over to bras, clearing the rack of her size, Wanda timidly following, and throwing in a couple various larger sizes for along the way. Nat grabbed several large packs of socks, Wanda threw in some supportive sports bras, and they made their way to the registers with the boys.

The sun had set by the time they emerged, each carrying several bags, and they loaded everything up into the sidecar on the motorcycle. It was heaped with books, clothes, food, camping gear, and various tech elements procured by Natasha. They wheeled it to the edge of town, ready to head back home, Nat and Sam buried beneath their purchases in the sidecars, Wanda, Steve, and Vision carrying backpacks stuffed to the max. When they were sure no one was looking, Steve flipped the kickstand on the bike and fired it up, and Wanda and Vision began the long flight back.

"Remember when you taught me how to fly?" Wanda cheerfully skirted around him in the sky, streaming red behind her.

"Of course." He smiled, watching her fly was always beautiful.

"I doubt I ever would have tried without you, you showed me a whole new side to being in control of my powers." She dipped below him, then shot herself back up.

"You are far stronger than you could ever imagine my love. I will never let you doubt that." He trailed behind her in case she faltered, it had been a while since they had flown this far together. She flew onward, scarlet flares kissing the sky, and he was enraptured with her as she streaked across the sky. She began to lose steam as they approached the house, and he swept her into his arms as they landed, she began to sway as they made contact with the earth. Knowing what was coming, he pulled back her hair, and she let her backpack drop just in time to revisit the bratwurst from earlier in a less than pleasant manner. The motorcycle began to rumble in the distance as she stood back up, wiping her face.

"That was really good…" she began to sniffle, and he pulled her into a hug. "I wish I hadn't thrown it up."

"That's alright, we have plenty of less greasy foods now that should be more agreeable with the baby." He smoothed her hair, silently missing the length she had cut off earlier. He ushered her toward the house as the bike pulled up, carrying her bag on his arm.

"Is she alright?" Nat hopped out of the sidecar before Steve had even stopped the bike, nearly tripping herself on bags that tumbled from her lap.

"Fine, just a little nauseous from the flight." Wanda croaked, smiling weakly back at Nat. She spun around, and grabbed a box from the ground, and jogged up to walk with them.

"I got you something special at the camping store, a bit of a splurge, but you need it!" She handed Wanda the box, and rubbed her back. "I will bring you up some dinner later, but have Vision set this up and you need to rest."

Wanda staggered up the steps to the house, and Vision picked her up again, taking her to their room. He set her down in the window seat and brought her the trashcan before setting to work on the box Natasha had given her. She didn't process what it was until Vision had it halfway inflated. It was a rather luxurious air bed, with a cushy padded top layer. She stood shakily and began to go through her bag, and changed into one of her new sports bras and a pair of leggings. They were a bit loose at the top, but they were light and breathable. She sat on the floor and the world continued to spin as Vision finished filling the mattress and placed it into the metal bed frame. He clicked his tongue as he placed her in the bed, ignoring her wines as he covered her up with a blanket, and kissed her forehead.

"You are feverish dearest." He frowned as he laid his hand across her forehead, feeling her temperature. "I should not have taken you outside last night, you are at an elevated risk to fall ill in this condition."

"Vizh shhhh." She grabbed his hand and held it, his cool skin calming. "I will be okay. I just need something to eat."

"What would you like? I will do my best to make it possible."

"Soup? And water!" She puffed out her bottom lip as he rose from the bed and made his way to the door.

"I will be right back." He smiled as she puffed out her bottom lip further as he closed the door behind him. She was precious.

Downstairs, Nat had been working on setting up her equipment to get ahold of Helen. It was halfway set up when Vision made his way to the ground level, heading for the kitchen where they had set all the food.

"How is she?" Nat called out as he looked through the canned goods for soup, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hungry. She wasn't able to keep her dinner down, she threw it up just as we landed."

"She is very sick. I don't remember Laura being this sick." Nat shook her head and continued messing with the equipment.

"Well, from what I can tell, the book I purchased says it is normal to experience sudden sickness like this, but I do agree that it seems severe."

"You don't think its the baby making her sick do you?" Steve came inside, carrying a large stack of firewood. "No offense Vision, but is it human?"

"No way to tell without Helen." Nat put headphones over her ear, tuned the radio attached to her system, and started tapping away, sending out an encrypted morse code message.

"Whoa! Where is that message going?" Steve dropped the firewood, and Sam walked through the door, carrying a stack half the size.

"This bandwidth should carry my message to the Barton Farm. You trust Clint, don't you?"

"Of course." Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then how about you let me handle this? We need Clint to have Laura reach out to Helen, to see if she would be willing to help us out or if she would turn us in. She doesn't exactly owe us anything." Everyone nodded, and Vision returned to the kitchen, finding a can of chicken noodle soup. Steve and Sam had started a fire, and Vision warmed the soup over the flame. Nat sat by the transmitter waiting patiently for anything to come back. Just as Vision was about to head back upstairs, something began to crackle through. Natasha smiled, and looked up at everyone.

"Laura will call tomorrow, we will hear back from them this time tomorrow with an update." The line began to crackle again, and Nat started laughing. "Vision, Clint says he is going to use you for target practice next chance he gets."

Vision smiled, and shook his head. "I am afraid Wanda will not handle that well." They all laughed, and he headed up the stairs. When he reached their room, Wanda was asleep. He sighed and set the soup on a shelf, glad he hadn't opened it yet and wasted it, and grabbed a notebook and his pens, setting to work on translating the baby books for her. He supervised her dreams, as always. Tonight she dreamt of the future, of finding answers, and for some reason, she dreamt of 2 little boys who were always getting into trouble...


	7. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision discuss destiny and Pietro, Nat is a mother hen, and the group gets a message back! Fluffy af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr! Be my friend there too! @MissMarvelObsession

"Aggh" Wanda groaned as she woke up, the sun streaming across her face. She rolled over, laying on her stomach, and groaned again, flipping over onto her back. She placed a hand on her stomach, it had felt hard when she laid on it.

"Vizh!?" She sat up slowly so she did not upset her stomach, and reached for her bag. She pulled out a pack of ankle socks, and frowned as she slipped on a pair. She prefered tall socks, but preferences don't matter anymore. "Vision?" Her stomach growled, and she sighed. She stood and walked toward the window, pulling her hoodie on and looking out over the lawn. Steve and Sam were outside, chopping wood and laughing. She frowned again, where was Vision? Just as she turned to head for the door, he phased through the wall.

"I apologize Wanda, I was assisting Natasha with her communications device setup. She was making adjustments that would be more effective with my assistance." He walked over to her, and she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"That's alright Vizh." She leaned back, and put his hand on her stomach. "I was wondering if you had read anything about it being normal for my stomach to be this hard?"

He bent down, pressing lightly on her stomach, looking up for approval before slipping his hands under her hoodie to slide his hands across her skin. She smiled down at him as he worked, knowing he had warmed his hands so they weren't cold while he touched her.

"Everything feels alright, the books said to expect your abdomen to feel harder to the touch as your uterus grows, space inside of your body is filling up, that is why your pants didnt zip the other night. You are out of space, so your body is compensating by expanding now." He stood and kissed her, and she slipped a hand under her hoodie to rest on her stomach.

"So you are saying I am going to have massive stretch marks."

"It is likely that you will have markings, yes." He pulled her face up to look at him, cupping her cheeks.

"But they will make you all the more precious to me. This is the most unlikely thing for me to get to experience, Wanda you truly are a miracle."

"I am the miracle?" She giggled in disbelief and sat back in the window seat. She had begun to feel nauseous again, but she couldn't tell if it was from the pregnancy or Vision making her blush so hard. This man in front of her, made of Vibranium and flesh, whose default setting included a cape, was calling her a miracle.

"You are my miracle Wanda." He sat with her, hand on her knee to reclaim her gaze from the window. "You took your time to teach me what it is to be human, how to understand my feelings and to find my place in the team. You gave me your trust, access to your beautiful mind, and you gave me your heart." She looked at him as he talked, with tears in her eyes. She could hardly breathe as she watched the blue gears in his eyes spinning rapidly, keeping up with his thoughts, and held his hand as he began to stutter.

"Wanda, I-I don't know that I can quantify my love for you. You amaze me with your strength. You should be utterly broken and you are not." He brushed her hair back, and she felt her voice crack as she spoke.

"I was broken Vizh. Shattered actually. You brought me back from that. And before you, it was Pietro. The only reason I am alive at all is you." She leaned in, and crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, sneaking a hand onto her stomach. "Vision, I know this is how it was supposed to be. Maybe not on the run, but it was supposed to be me and you."

"Wanda, are you implying we were always going to end up together?" He smiled at the thought, he had felt that way since their first kiss, there was really no one else for him.

"I felt something so powerful the moment I met you, the moment my mind touched yours the first time. It was a physical reaction. I had never encountered that before just from a mind. You only had half a consciousness, the rest was Ultron, but the part that was you was always meant for me." He pulled her closer, and she rested her hand on his over her stomach.

"I do not believe it was a coincidence for my creation to line up with the death of your brother either, dare I say I was made for you?" She could hear the smile in his voice, and lightly smacked his head.

"VISION! Do not try to make dad jokes! Pietro would hate that." She stood and swept her hair over her back, ignoring the tangles. "He would hate all of this. He would really hate you." She smiled weakly, "Which is a shame because you are wonderful."

"I think any brother would hate the man who knocked up his sister." Vision reasoned, face solemn.

"I am not knocked up!" Wanda shrieked, reaching out to him, he took her hand and stood.

"Technically you are. We have hardly begun a relationship and here we are with a family on the way." He touched her cheek and teased, and she laughed lightly.

"You are sooooo knocked up." Nat stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Whose side are you on!" Wanda laughed, accepting a bowl of oatmeal from Nat, who sighed.

"Depends on little Natasha!" She pointed at Wanda's stomach, and she gasped playfully.

"So THAT'S what you think, huh?" Wanda rubbed her stomach lightly, and giggled "What if I told you we were thinking Pepper?"

Nat frowned, and sat on the floor, looking defeated. "I would say you are insane, but Pepper is a strong woman. She is in a relationship with Tony for christs sake so she may be more patient than me at least."

"Se poate spune că din nou(you can say that again), but I was teasing, we haven't even thought of names yet. Or considered the gender."

"Best not to speculate yet then, I suppose." She got up from the floor, and took the can of soup from the shelf. "You need to be eating regularly! I will force you to eat."

"She was asleep when I came back up." Vision defended her, and Nat tossed the water bottle at him.

"She needs to be drinking too." Nat looked him in the eye, and then turned around. "When you are done with those books I wouldn't mind reading them by the way Vision."

"I will drop some off with you later, I just have a few diagrams to copy down." She smiled back, and headed out. As she began to pull the door shut, the communicator downstairs began to crackle, and they all took off down the stairs. Nat set to work, and Wanda held her breath. Hopefully this was good news. She slid a hand over her stomach as Nat turned to read the message, her face somewhat grim.

"It says 'Sorry, Laura wouldn't let me wait until our agreed upon time to tell you, but Dr. Cho is someone we can trust. She never took a side in all of this, and of course has a soft spot for Vision. She did express concern for Wanda however, and you guys need to set up a meeting immediately so she can examine her and run tests on them both. Hang in there guys, Clint.' "

"What does that mean?" Wanda felt her voice get caught in her throat, and her heart rate quicken.

"It means she is worried, just like all of us. Doesnt mean its bad. Just something no one has seen before, so we don't know what to expect. Dont worry Mama." She set to work sending a reply, and Wanda felt herself walking outside, not in control of her movements.

Vision caught up with her in the yard, and she began crying into his shoulder, big wet tears sinking into his shirt. He held up his hand at Steve and Sam, who had started making their way over, and they stopped, giving them space.

"I'm afraid." She cried, looking up at him, his deep red complexion grounding her as he wiped her tears.

"I am too." He confessed, looking down at her little body against his, pale flesh standing out wherever it met his own, and held her tighter. "But I will keep you safe. Always."


	8. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group relocates to pay Helen Cho a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a hour, and actually got emotional over it

Over the next month they prepared to meet with Helen in secret. Wanda became sick again, dreading what was to come. They had to travel to Sicily to meet with her in a small lab, inconspicuously. Vision spent his time tracking data on her, how much sleep she got, what she ate compared to what she threw up, fluid intake. When the day finally came for them to leave the farmhouse, everyone was relieved. To an untrained eye the situation definitely looked grim. Wanda bounced her leg the whole flight, re reading a pregnancy book Vision had translated for her.

"Maybe you should take a break from that?" Natasha spoke up from across the jet, voice gentle.

"And be alone with my thoughts? No thanks." Wanda wrinkled her nose, and flopped the notebook down. "I am just so anxious."

"Well look on the bright side, we can tell you are pregnant now!" She smiled, pointing to Wanda's belly pushing out against the fabric of one of Visions shirts(wearing his clothes helped her stay calm). She frowned and rested her hand on the bump.

"Yaaaay great. I must be having a toaster oven, because we are well past 2 slice toaster size." She threw her arms up sarcastically, ignoring a pleading look from Vision.

"You are just tiny, that's why it looks dramatic. Laura was the same way with Cooper." Nat tried not to laugh at the toaster remark, knowing it wasn't meant to be funny.

"Wanda how much do you know about your family's history?" Steve called out from the front, and Wanda tilted her head.

"Not much. We weren't really at the age to be curious about it when we lost our parents." She fidgeted with the edge of the notebook, then paused. "Why?"

"Its nothing." He shook his head, and that was the end of it. Nat tilted her head, and smiled a bit. She knew exactly what Steve was getting at, but kept her lips sealed. No need to cause more panic than what was already going on.

When they landed, they checked into a little motel under pseudo names Nat had created, and dropped their stuff off in their rooms. Not long after, there was a knock at the door of Wanda, Nat, and Visions room. Natasha held her hand up, and crept to the peephole, before opening it and ushering Helen in. Wanda felt faint at the sight of her, and collapsed into an armchair in the corner.

"Natasha! Vision! I am so happy to know you are all okay, and together. This is a difficult time, but I know Tony, he cant stay mad forever, and he will want you all back in no time." Nat smiled, hoping the woman was right. Helen wrung her hands, and approached Wanda. "Hello honey." She squatted down, and put a hand over Wandas. She jumped a little at the touch, people were usually weary of her hands considering that's where her powers came from. She met Helens gaze, and felt herself choke up. She was so genuinely concerned for Wanda, no judgment on her face, no bias.

"Am I going to be okay?" She squeaked, and Helen smiled.

"That's what I'm here to make sure of."

They stopped by Sam and Steve's room to let them know they were headed for the lab, and the boys wished them luck, hugging Wanda. Helen drove them to the edge of town, and they entered a small facility through the back.

"You must show me how you learned to alter your appearance so extremely! There is much to learn about you Vision!" Helen was raving about Visions disguise, and he was being humble as ever. Nat went into defense mode when Helen swung open the door to a room and there was staff inside.

"Helen?" She prepared to fight, and Helen stepped in front of her.

"Please Natasha! There is no need! All of these nurses were on my staff and injured by Ultrons attacks. I trust them with my life."  
Nat relaxed slowly, still weary. Helen ushered them in to the room, and gestured for Wanda to take a seat on the examination table as nurses began to swap the inside of Visions cheek.

"Let's start with an ultrasound to see what we are working with." Helen pulled out some equipment, and turned to Wanda. "How far along are we guessing you are?"

"Sixty-four days!" Vision piped up, then gasped a little as a nurse plucked several blonde hairs from his head, and his disguise faltered for a moment.

"2 months." Wanda laughed, glad that Vision was a bit of a dork sometimes. It lightened the mood.

"Alright. Since this is such an unusual case, I am considering this currently as a high risk pregnancy, so your ultrasound will be a bit different than what you may be expecting."

The nurses were now taking Visions fingerprints, and Natasha frowned.

"Sorry, I should explain. We are trying to determine if Vision is capable of creation his own unique DNA and human traits that he would be capable of passing down the same as a human." Nat relaxed again, but was still keeping an eye on everything happening in the room. Helen handed Wanda a gown, and started to pull a curtain around the bed shut to give her privacy. "Go ahead and get undressed below the waist for me hon, and put that gown on." Wanda unfolded the thin paper gown, and started stripping down.

"Why does she have to be naked? Can you just smear that crap on her stomach?" Nat was defensive again. Wanda paused and waited to hear the response.

"Since she is only 2 months pregnant, and this is high risk, I am going to have to do the ultrasound vaginally. It will give us more information than abdominally at this point."

"Yeah, you might warn her of what that entails. She hasn't been to a doctor since she was 10 probably, so count the gynecologist out."

"A transvaginal ultrasound is performed by inserting a probe into the vagina to get clearer images of the fetus in the uterus." Vision piped up again, and Wanda resumed stripping, tying on the paper gown before pulling the curtain back.

"You should have let me remain clueless." Wanda remarked as she sat back on the examination table, and Helen prepared the probe. The nurses quit fussing over Vision and left to run tests on his samples, and he was at her side in a moment. As she stuck her feet into the stirrups she felt small, but not alone. With Vision on her right holding her hand and playing lightly with her hair, and Natasha on her left with both her hands wrapped around Wanda's, staring with anticipation at the monitor, Wanda felt the strongest sense of family she had since her whole family was alive. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing as Helen inserted the probe, and snapped them open when Helen finally spoke, chuckling a bit.

"Twins."

"What?" She could hardly speak, staring at the blobs on the screen.

"Knew it." Nat breathed out, ruffling Wanda's hair.

"You are sure?" Wanda blinked away tears, at looked desperately at Helen.

"Not a doubt in my mind." She smiled, and moved the probe to get a better look at them both individually. "Healthy looking babies for sure, I am not seeing anything unusual about their development." Vision had gone stiff at the sight of the babies, and as Helen removed the probe, Wanda turned to look at him. His jaw was dropped open watching the footage loop on the screen, the sound of 2 tiny heartbeats pattering filling the room.

"We will leave you two alone for a minute." Nat announced, and Helen followed her out of the room. Once they were alone, Wanda sat up and touched his arm, his gaze still locked on the screen.

"Vizh?" She rubbed his arm, still in shock herself, and he looked at her, jaw still hanging open.

"Wanda, I knew what to expect every step of the way, I read all the books, but seeing this, really seeing it?" He pulled her into his lap and held her bump in his palm over the crinkly paper gown, and kissed her forehead. "This is the most amazing moment of my life."


	9. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat contemplates the implications of twins, and if the group could ever return to the compound. Wanda and Vision are sappy and head over heels at their new discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I have been struggling to focus on my writing due to the lead up of suspense and pure joy after getting those clips for WandaVision!!! I am SO EXCITED!!! Anyway, here's this, which I hope isn't trash... forgive me I am bouncing off the walls.

In the hall, Nat took a moment after Dr. Cho excused herself to check on Visions lab work to breathe. This just got that much more serious, two babies, as sweet as it was, was still two babies. She slid down the wall, and sat on the floor to clear her mind.  
"Steve is gonna shit." She laughed to herself, shaking her head. She could hear quiet rumblings of talking and Wanda's light laughter through the wall as she rested her head back, and then finally stood. At least Wanda was happy, and Vision was happy, and the babies were healthy and normal. She didn't have a backup plan if this visit had not gone well. The door cracked open, and a flushed Wanda poked her head out.

"Are you okay?' She tilted her head at Nat, who hadn't realized her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Yes! Relieved that this is going to work, actually." Nat smirked, and reached for Wanda's belly. "And now I have better odds of a baby Natasha!" 

Wanda tilted her head again, and laughed. "Vom vedea. (we shall see)" The girls stood there in the hall, beaming smiles about to burst into laughter, when the sound of heels busily clicking on the tile floor made their heads snap over to look at the source.

"It's incredible!" Helen was smiling at the papers in her hands, and held them up. "I don't know how it's possible, but he did it!"

"Did what?" Wanda pulled her hair back, twisting the ends nervously.

"Vision has created his own completely unique compatible human DNA sequence. All traces of which have been destroyed to protect your cover, might I add, but you must allow me to study this when it becomes safe to do so!" She raved, swinging the door to the room open. Vision was standing in front of the monitor, still watching the loop of the ultrasound.

"Vision, are you alright?" Nat laughed a little, and squeezed his shoulder. It was kind of sweet how enraptured he was at the looping footage.

"Yes, I am more than alright." His voice caught, and he looked to Wanda, straight past Helen and Natasha as if they did not exist. "I cannot quantify the excess joy I am experiencing."

Wanda blushed, and ducked her head. She felt like her heart was about to burst, seeing the way he looked at her. "Încetează Vizh! (stop it Vizh)"

"You are amazing." He swept her up with ease in an instant and spun her around, and she squealed in embarrassment.

"Încetează Vizh! You are making me sick!" Her hand flew to her mouth from the back of his neck, and he set her down instantly. Nat slung a trash can over just in time (she really was getting good at that) and Wanda stood over it and waited. Vision rubbed her back in little circles looking slightly ashamed of himself, until she stood back up straight.

"Is that happening a lot?" Helen broke the silence, scribbling on a pad of paper.

"Increasingly." Wanda wiped the little bit of sweat that had accumulated from being nauseous from her forehead.

"I have been tracking everything!" Vision perked up, and grabbed his notebook from where he had been seated earlier.  
Helen smiled and accepted it, it was a huge notebook, pages frayed and the cover worn.

"Thank you Vision. This will be kept safe while I read through it, I promise." She directed the last bit at Natasha. "Can I request you remain in Sicily until I can get you proper medications and vitamins? Just for a week, at the longest?"

Natasha nodded, eyeing the notebook in disbelief at the amount of things Vision had thought to record.

"Any special instructions for us?" Wanda rested her hand over her stomach and linked arms with Vision.

"Not as of now, just no Avenging! Same amount of physical activity, sex is fine, all that good stuff. Just take it slow, and don't freak out about weight gain! Your body is working hard!" She punched buttons on the monitor and the stills from the sonogram began to print, and pulled a disc out and stuck it in an envelope. “Here you are!” Wanda smiled and took the items from Helen, and Vision unlinked his arm from hers.

“Thank you Helen, this all means more than you could ever know. Truly.” he extended his hand to her, and she hugged him instead.

“You take care of her Vision! She is doing some of the hardest work in the universe right now, times two!” Helen laughed, and finally released him. Nat was the next to step up.

“Here.” She handed Helen a basic silver flip phone, and looked up at her. “You can contact me on this to let us know when you have prescriptions gathered, so we can set up a time to meet for them, I will give you another phone then for emergencies or to set up our next meet for Wanda, whichever comes first.” Helen nodded, and Wanda stepped forward to thank her. She took a step, and felt herself starting to heave. Nat grabbed the trash can, and Wanda turned away and puked a little bit. She frowned at the clear liquid pooling in the bag, and Helen rubbed her shoulder.

"It happens hon, and it's normal. Just stay hydrated and eat a lot of protein to make up for it."  
Wanda nodded, and Vision kissed the top of her head. "I will take care of her."

"Alright. The guys will be wondering where we are soon, let's not give Steve a reason to panic." Nat gestured to the door, and they made their way to the car. Wanda rested her head on Visions chest as they sat together in the back seat, and looked at the sonogram again. She smiled at the two little blobs against the grainy background, and rested her hand on her stomach as Vision held the other side of the picture.

"Our copii… (our children)" she whispered, and looked up at Vision, smile growing.

"I will do anything to keep you safe." He kissed her forehead again, it was a long kiss full of heart and meaning. "Anything for my mica familie. (Little family)" he held her face, thumb caressing her cheek.  
Wanda sat up straight at the sound of him speaking her native tongue, taking his face in her hands as she kissed him deeply. Nothing could compare to the love she felt for him, and their children, and nothing could take this moment from them.

Nat smiled in the front seat, looking out the window. In the midst of all of this sweetness, she had forgotten they were in such deep cover. Somehow, it wasn't as important as the two miracle heartbeats she had heard, or the love blossoming in the backseat between her teammates. Everything felt alright. Her smile fell slightly as they turned onto the street of their motel, but only slightly. Yes, she was on the run again, and sadly it was as easy as breathing to her, but at least she wasn't alone. The Avengers were still her family, and families fight. Maybe Helen was right, Tony really couldn't stay mad forever, and certainly if he went looking for Vision even he would be brought to his knees at the discovery of what was happening. As they waved goodbye to Helen, Nat hung behind Wanda and Vision as they made their way to Sam and Steves room to tell them the news. Maybe, just maybe, one day they could go home.


	10. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the compound, Tony deals with the implications of Visions disappearance and when forced to act, comes to a heartwrenching realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait another day to post this, but what the heck!

"I am saying I still don't know where he is." Tony held his face in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose as Ross threw his arms up.

"Tony it's been months, and I am inclined to believe you aren't looking very hard for him." The hologram of the General circled Tony as he stood alone in the conference room. "You can't expect me to believe that with all the technology you have you can't track down something you created?"

"Newsflash, I didn't create Vision. Helped him along at the end, sure, but I did not create him. You know how much I like to take credit for things, but that wasn't me." He sat back down at the table, glancing around at the empty seats. All of this was a mess. He felt hollow, the accords had torn everything apart. He picked up Visions place marker from the seat next to his, and sighed. "He isn't a piece of machinery. He is a living, breathing thing. He is living technology, with an endless expanse of information at his fingertips whenever he wants it. How could I compete?"

"Damn it Tony! You could start by trying." Ross yelled, and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose again. Just as he was about to make a smart ass response, Rhodes rapped on the glass with his knuckle. Tony waved him in, and General Ross pointed at him. "Help him find Vision. We cant have him out on his own, offline, while the others are still on the loose. That's not okay."

"Yes sir." Rhodey rested his hand on Tony's shoulder, and took over the conversation, aware Tony was done being cooperative. "We will update you as soon as we come across anything."

"I want daily updates!" Ross made his way to the front of the room, and Rhodes nodded. "Tony?"

Tony wasn't listening, he was staring at the place marker in front of him, head tilted in thought. Rhodes lifted his knee sharply into the back of the chair, jostling Tony back to the present from his mind.

"Yes sir! Anything you say sir!" Tony stood abruptly and saluted, then grabbed the place marker he had been staring at.

"You are on thin ice Stark. Very thin." The General shook his head, and reached out and ended the transmission on a panel unseen to Tony and James. Tony headed for the door, flipping the place marker between his fingers, and Rhodey caught his shoulder.

"Tony, this is serious. We have to find Vision."

"That's what I'm going to do. Don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, actually. I'm kind of ashamed." He held up the place marker for his friend to see.

"How is Wanda's name plate going to help?" He took it and looked it over, thinking there was some hidden message or clue on it.

"He always had a soft spot for little red." Tony smiled weakly, taking back the place card and beginning to walk away. "She's the reason you got hurt, you know." He gestured to the robotic leg braces adorning his legs, "He was with her when he shot you down. I reckon it takes something special to distract a synthezoid with unparalleled senses that badly."

Rhodes shook his head, and followed Tony down the hall. "You think he went to find her?"

"It's what I would do, if it were Pepper. It makes sense." They made their way to the kitchen, and Tony set Wanda's name plate down and grabbed an apple. Rhodes shook his head, Vision and Wanda had been close, but he had never thought that there was anything to it before, but as he thought back to practices he had looked in on, he had always been near her, watching her back. Around the compound, he was her shadow as she went about her day, and she never minded him. They were in their own little bubble, a world of their own. He supposed it made sense, but Vision was a rational force, surely he knew better than to throw it all away for puppy love. Wanda was a kid, and Vision was too, in his own way. It didn't make sense.

"Whoa, comparing them to you and Pepper? That's a whole nother level Tony, besides, you really think Vision is capable of that? He isn't really human. Besides that, Wanda is a kid."

Tony sighed, and carefully gathered his thoughts. "You know she isn't a kid. She hasn't been a kid since she was ten years old, and that's on me. There's a reason I left him here with her, while we were working on the accords before Steve fucked everything. I knew he would do what it took to protect her, especially from herself. And I knew she wouldn't question why he was there, because he always was, and they were always together. I asked him to take care of her because that's what he does." Tony took a bite out of the apple, and continued. "I didn't think anything of it, but the look on his face when he told me she escaped, the look on his face when he realized what had happened to you because of him? That's when I realized there was so much more there. He loves her, and unfortunately for us he did inherit some willpower from me. Even if he somehow hasn't figured it out, and even if he has and she doesn't feel the same, he isn't leaving her side."

"Alright." Rhodes sat down at the counter and turned Wanda's name plate to face him. "We find Wanda, we get Vision."

"That's the plan." Tony chomped on the apple, and paused, frowning at the lack of emotion in his friends voice about the situation. "It does seem kind of rude to rain on their parade though. It takes real balls to do what he did."

"Tony, they broke the law."

He shook his head and paced. "Maybe we can work something out? I saw them in that prison you know. They had Wanda in a straightjacket. With a shock collar. I can't send them back. I can't send her back." He tossed the apple core in the trash, and looked out the window. "Damn you Steve. Turning my son against me. I can't believe I have to make him dump little red. His first girlfriend."

"Alright Tony. But we need to be serious. Ross is on our asses to find him. If we don't show him results, he isn't going to wait around. He will send less friendly forces after him. And if he is with the rest of them, that's right back to prison for the whole group. We need a plan. If we find them first, we have options."

"Lets get on it." Tony sighed, and headed to the lounge. "Friday, show me a map of the world, highlighting important places from the past of our runaway team members."

"On it boss." Friday echoed through the room. Rhodes started a pot of coffee as a world map filled the other room, hundreds of dots appearing across it. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Irrevocably Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision make their announcement of twins to Steve and Sam, and after a heartfelt conversation about Pietro, end up with more big news not long after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW GUYS ❤ I just want to say I feel so loved right now, I had two amazing works gifted to me by two amazing people, and the response on this has been amazing! I am so amazed that people like what I write, and happy there are people as obsessed with these two as I am! I couldn't help myself writing this, and if you thought these two couldn't get any more soft, think again! (Also, I have joined Tumblr as MissMarvelObsession I think I mentioned this before at some point, but I am sorely in need of some friends on there 😂 fangirling alone is lonely!)

"So, how was it?" Sam smiled, hugging Wanda. Vision snuck to the corner, getting a confused look from Steve. Wanda's face turned pink, and she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Don't freak out…" she began, before she choked up. Steve walked over quickly, and Nat held her arm out to stop him. She shot him a look that said to hang on, and Wanda looked back up, happy tears welling up in her eyes. "Its twins."

"Shut the front door." Steve smiled, and ran his hands through his hair, letting them rest behind his head with his fingers laced. She handed Sam the sonograms, and he started laughing.

"This is insane!" He patted Vision on the shoulder, and shook his head. "Man, I remember when you were the craziest thing in the world."

"So two healthy human babies?" Steve looked at the sonograms, examining the tiny blobs as if he knew what to look for.

"Two perfect little miracles." Vision beamed, looking at the sonogram again over Caps shoulder.

"Well, I am happy for you two!" Steve nodded, and handed Wanda back the little picture. She looked at the little blobs, and hoped that her children would be as close as she had been with her twin. She felt tears well up again, and this time they spilled over, flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Wanda?" Vision was at her side in an instant, holding her face in his hands.

"Pietro…" She mumbled, conscious of everyone watching her. She twitched her fingers, linking their minds. "Get me out of here"

Without hesitation, he scooped her up, and donned his disguise again. "Excuse us for a moment." He carried her through the hall to their shared room with Natasha, and set her on their bed. She sniffled as he sat with her, kissing each of her fingers.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." She laughed a little through the tears.

"It is perfectly alright to be emotional." He began to massage her hands now, watching her calm down. "You should be experiencing hormonal changes, and it is perfectly understandable to miss your brother in this situation."

"Draga frate (dear brother), he would have been so excited." She frowned and held her stomach, and glanced down at the sonograms next to her on the bed.

"On the contrary, Wanda. He would be fuming and plotting my demise." Vision brushed her hair back, and she looked back to him and smiled.  
"Well yes, of course. Pietro never left my side, and for as long as I remember he was protecting me. That included protecting me from things I didn't want to be protected from." She flopped back onto the bed, her hair splaying out around her. Vision took her hand again, holding it between his own.

"I recall the way he looked at me for the first time, as I asked you to look into my mind again, it was so fierce. He would have tried to take me on if I had so much as touched you in that moment."

"He knew you were trouble." She giggled, "My mind was hardly ever alone back then, he was always in a part of it. I would be un prost (a fool) to deny that I thought you were attractive from the start."

Vision smiled as his heart swelled, she was blushing from the confession even now. "Well I would hope you find me attractive."

She looked up, and waved scarlet through the air until a lazy stream kissed the mind stone and made it glow, otherwise hidden by his disguise, until his human facade dissipated. "Of course Vizh, you are foarte chipeș (very handsome), and I am lucky to have you trapped now, otherwise you would be stolen from me by some supermodel or a beautiful actress." She teased him with that last bit, but they both knew she meant it when she called him handsome. She thought he was more than handsome, but handsome would work for now. He sat up straight at the mention of there being anyone to take him from her, that she doubted being more than he could ever dream of. He stood dutifully, and she sat up at the sharpness of the movement.

"Wanda, you are by far the most enchanting and beautiful creature on this earth, so determined, and strong. The idea of giving myself to anyone else is truly horrific. I am yours irrevocably until the end of my life." She opened her mouth to say something, and her breath caught, so he kissed her, and when their lips parted, she had tears in her eyes again. "I do not want anyone else. There could never be anyone else, nor will there be. I want to bind myself to you, to make you my wife, and care for you and our children." Wanda's heart stuttered, and she felt herself choke on nothing. Vision stopped pacing, and gently looked at her, catching a tear as it slid down her cheek. "Wanda, I want to show the world how special you are to me, that they might understand that you are the miracle, not I."

"Vizh…" she squeaked, and he knelt before her, her hero, her savior, her friend, her lover. She had his full attention, and she felt dizzy, like the world was spinning around them.

"Wanda, I know the timing is terrible, and I know it will be questioned due to the length of our relationship, but the heart wants what it wants."

"Vision..?" Her voice was so small, eyes huge as she sat with her legs crossed on the bed, the love of her life down on his knee in front of her, and the world stopped. "Are...are you asking me to marry you?"

"I see no time better than now, today has been the best day of my life, and I have never had a doubt in my mind about loving you. Of course, if you would like to wait-" She shook her head furiously, and kissed him, trying to tell him everything she couldn't manage to say through the press of her lips, and he took her in his arms, seeming to get the message. "Just to confirm, that was a yes?"

"Yes!" She nodded, tears in her eyes, and he let out a sigh of relief. She laughed, and kissed him again, he had one arm wrapped around her as he pulled something from his pocket.

"I have carried this with me since I left Tony. I do not believe, looking back, that I ever had the intention of returning. I am meant to be with you, always." He popped the box open, to reveal a stunning white gold ring, with a single round ruby set as the center stone.

"Vision e frumos!!! (Vision it's beautiful)" she gasped as he slid it onto her finger, and she admired it for only a moment longer before pulling him down to her again, the sweet taste of metal hitting her lips as his met hers. She felt that if this was a dream, this is where she would wake. She would wake and find herself alone, strapped to the table for another round of injections at the hand of Strucker, or another round of suppressants on the raft prison. Perhaps she was still on the streets of Sokovia, and this was a fever dream? Vision moved a hand to her cheek, and pulled back to see her face. She had opened her mind and shared her fears with him, and his gaze was gentle.

"This is real. I am with you now, and you never have to worry again."

There was a light knock on the door, Natasha checking to make sure she was okay, and Wanda looked back to Vision, resting her hand on his chest, her latest ring sparkling in the light. It seemed they had more news to tell the team.


	12. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda feels the effects of being confined to a small motel room for a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love these two, I can't help it. Also, we hit 20,000 words!!!

It was an interesting week, everyone's spirits were up at the news of twins, and Wanda and Visions announcement of their engagement. Happiest of all about this was Steve, who was glad he didn't have to follow through on his threat of kicking Visions ass. Natasha insisted on dying Wanda's hair, paranoid that she didn't look different enough. She finally gave in, and her hair was now a deep brown, almost black. She had been down for the count since, the smell of dye lingering in her hair upsetting her stomach constantly. Vision wasn't happy about this, but at least it meant she was safe, not tempted to wander. They were mostly confined to their rooms, watching the few channels provided to them by the old box tvs. Certain channels were clearer than others, the clearest being the news. Currently there was an international broadcast of Tony and Rhodes at the United Nations Summit, the UN had them on blast for Visions escape, and there was debate as to if they had helped him, and if they were in on the whole thing.

"I assure you, we had nothing to do with his decision to leave, and we don't even know for sure he went to join the others. He could be anywhere. Maybe he just wanted to travel." Tony was meandering around in front of the diplomats, hands in the air, clearly drunk to anyone who knew him. "I would be more worried about finding Natasha Romanoff, honestly folks. That woman is no joke."

"Thanks Tony. Means a lot." Nat smirked, looking up from the newspaper she had spread out on her bed.

"Wow, that was almost a compliment!" Wanda remarked, crunching on a pediatric ice pop.

"I know, right?" Nat laughed, and Vision shook his head.

"I am worried they will find me." He frowned, stroking Wanda's hair.

"Not a chance! I have us covered. Once we get Wanda's medicine, poof. We disappear again, until we have to see Helen."

"Tony is acting strange, even for him." Wanda looked sad as she watched Tony meander around drunkenly, Rhodes not looking much better himself, but sober at least.

"Realistically, they should be onto us by now." Vision shifted, thinking over their situation. "I have been missing for several months and he hasn't come close to finding me, or even attempted to reach out." Wanda looked off into the distance, contemplating Visions realization.

"I don't think he wants to be the one to find us. And Rhodey doesn't either. At the end of the day, Helen was right. We are still family." Nat choked on the last word, and cleared her throat to try to cover it.

"I hope so." Wanda rubbed her stomach, feeling tears began to well up. She blinked hard, trying to get them to go away. She hated being this hormonal, she didn't feel like herself. She wanted to feel like herself again. "I wonder, would it be too late to make a deal?" Her mouth was dry at the words.

Natasha sat up, and shook her head, crinkling the newspaper and harshly biting off a piece of twizzler. "Hon, that's honestly the first thing I thought of when we found out you were pregnant, but they wouldn't let you go home. We could start with your abilities. Right there that's something they would want to study the babies for immediately, to see if it was genetic. But add in Vision as the father? They might let you two stay together if they were feeling nice, but it would be in a facility with 24/7 monitoring. Bloodwork and cheek swabs and all kinds of people running tests on your unborn children, and it would only get worse once they are born."  
Wanda nodded numbly, she should have known better.

Vision rubbed her back. "Wanda, we can protect them this way. And I can protect you, along with the team."

"I just wish I didn't have to be protected." She sighed and stood, running her hands through her hair to pull it up so the smell was out of her face. She looked around the room, then walked to the bathroom, and felt their eyes follow her. Vision stood to follow, and she held her hand out to stop him. She wanted to be alone. "I'm just gonna shower Vizh. I want to try to get this smell out of my hair, it's horrible. I will call if I need you." She smiled at him weakly, hoping to have him convinced.

He reluctantly sat back on the bed, and she made her way into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She turned and faced the mirror, and was shocked at what she saw looking back at her. She quickly looked away, and started the shower to let it run, the water would take a while to warm up, their motel wasn't exactly luxurious. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and mindlessly began to strip down. Wanda Maximoff wasn't the type to go over every inch of her appearance inspecting and judging it for flaws, but she couldn't help but feel that the body she saw in the mirror wasn't hers. Her eyes stung as she looked at herself, really looked, for the first time since before the fight at the airport. The last time she stood in front of a mirror ghosted through her mind, she had been tugging socks up over her knees, pulling at the sleeves on her hoodie layered over her dress, and fidgeting with necklaces caught in her long brown hair. That girl was gone. She looked at herself, hair a slick dark brown, nearly black, plastic looking from the dye. Her face was different, narrow where it hadn't been, but fuller in spots as well. Her body wasn't hers anymore either. Her stomach pushing out, and the beginning of faint slivers appearing along her sides, her body was already forced to compensate for the twins. This wasn't the body she knew either, the one Vision had come to know so well. She wasn't Wanda Maximoff anymore, she had truly become someone else. She tore her eyes away, and slipped into the shower, warm water relaxing the sore muscles in her back and soothing the dull ache of her breasts. She had felt dead before, she had wished for death before, but when she stepped out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed, she looked at herself again. Looked at herself in leggings and a loose shirt, the ends of her hair lightly bleeding extra dye down it in little beads. The old Wanda Maximoff was dead, there was no use in looking back, she was someone else now.

Vision phased through the wall, and wrapped his arms around her. She prepared to defend herself, to try and explain, but he just held her. She turned and buried herself into his chest, and he stroked her damp hair as she wept. "Wanda, you have not lost yourself my love."

"Are you sure?" She whispered, breathing him in.

"Absolutely." He smiled and cupped her face, and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. She felt herself adjusting, and melted into his kisses, which he was placing all over her face, her neck, chest, anywhere he could reach.

"Vizh, how did you know I was upset?" She smiled as he placed kisses on each of her fingers, and he looked at her lovingly.

"You called." He smoothed her hair back, resting his thumb on her temple, and tapped it lightly. "Whether you knew it or not, you called for me. And I will always come when you call for me my dear."

She felt weak in the knees, and let him carry her out. She curled against his chest in bed, and came to terms with their new normal.  
Vision grabbed the remote, and flipped the channels until an old western was on, cheesy sound effects ringing lightly through the room. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged, holding Wanda to his chest. "No more news. It's depressing."

"Alright. No more news." She pulled another twizzler from the package, and turned the page on her newspaper, continuing to pretend she was reading it. The flip phone beside her began to buzz, and she answered it, then snapped it in half without a word. "Helen is here with the meds, I will go grab them. We can finally get out of here." She hopped up and left to get the prescriptions from Helen, and Wanda wondered where they would go next. Hopefully they could stay there for a while.


	13. The Mirror Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group moves on, and Wanda faces the mirror again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something steamy for you ❤ probably won't get to update much this upcoming week, my work schedule is BUSY but I will post when I can!!

The next day, they loaded up and made their way to their next stop, in Queensland, Australia. Wanda cozied up to Vision as he carried her up the steps of the hotel, Sam handling checking them in. It had been nice to feel the sun on her skin when they landed, and she wanted to stay in it, but Natasha had reminded her they were still wanted. She watched as her ring glinted in the light one last time before she was once again swallowed by fluorescent lights.

"Hello! I would like to check in, reservation of 3 rooms under James Walker?" Sam was resting with his arms on the counter, and casually adjusted his ballcap.  
Vision set her down, and she walked to Natasha who was admiring the artwork on the walls, or at least pretending to. "Three rooms, huh?" Wanda crossed her arms, and stood beside Nat, who smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I love third wheeling, but I figured you two might want some alone time." She looked over her shoulder at Vision, who was laughing with Steve. It was still weird to see him in his human disguise, but if you really looked, it was still him. Sam turned and tossed a key card at him, then another at Nat. Wanda ducked, and Nat just extended her arm, and caught it with ease.

"Showoff." Wanda teased, linking arms with Vision.

"You've just gotta have more faith in me is all." Nat winked, and they piled into the elevator. "So, we can't stay here long, it's expensive, but I have a spot in Canada we can go to next, Clint just needs time to get it set up."

"How long?" Steve asked, looking up at the mirror on the elevator ceiling.

"A few days."

Wanda frowned, and fought back a sigh. Of course they couldn't stay. This is how it was now, they were never anywhere long enough to be comfortable. Vision noticed, and rested his hand on her back. She leaned back into him, and the elevator dinged open.

"Alright Steve, this is us." Sam shuffled out, and Steve handed him his bags, then followed.

"We are just upstairs if you need us." Nat reassured him as the doors closed, and sighed. "He really is an uneasy person all things considered."

"He is just worried for the team. You are doing a good job keeping everyone safe Natasha." Vision reassured her, and Wanda nodded, but Nat didn't relax.  
The door opened, and they headed out into the hall, Natasha to the right, Wanda and Vision to the left.

"You two be good." She called out before entering her room, the door locking with a soft click. Something told Wanda that Nat wanted her own room for more reasons than giving her time alone with Vision, but his tug on her arm brought her focus back to him.

"After you my dear." He smiled, and she pushed the door open after he swiped the key card. She took a step in and gasped. It was the nicest place she had been since the compound. She stood in front of the bed, fluffy white bedding and oversized pillows beckoning to her. Vision made his way to the far wall, pulling back the curtain along it to reveal the wall was a window, a slim balcony along the outside. She set her bag down on the plush armchair, and her stomach growled as she caught sight of the room service menu. She picked it up, and laughed lightly before setting it back down. Vision gestured to it, head tilted. "Are you hungry? It has been several hours since you ate last."

"They have beef and mushroom ravioli…" she sighed, fingers tapping the table lightly, with a hand on her stomach. "I would take on an army of Ultron bots for a big dish of beef and mushroom raviolis."

He laughed and picked up the phone, dialing the number for room service. "Luckily, you don't have to."

She headed for the bathroom, and shook her head in amazement. Beautiful tile gave way to a floor to ceiling glass encased shower, with a dazzling marble countertop, and a giant mirror. She was still smiling as she caught sight of herself. Vision appeared behind her, still in his disguise.

"Your ravioli should arrive in around 20 minutes." He wrapped his arms around her, and let his disguise fall. She smiled as he rested his chin on her head, and turned to face him.

“You know, that's a pretty nice shower.” She winked, and he tore his gaze away from her, looking to the shower.

“Yes, it is.” He smiled back at her, and she put her hands on his chest. “I would assume that in a hotel this luxurious, the water does not require additional time to heat up.”

“Wanna find out?” She bit her lip, snaking her fingers under his shirt, and he kissed her.

“That would be an enjoyable experiment.” He stepped away, sliding the glass door open, and turned on the water. Wanda hopped onto the counter, sitting on the edge, feet dangling as she watched him pull his shirt off. The pent up sexual energy from being trapped in a tiny room for a week with Natasha was thick in the air, and she felt she might suffocate as he stood in front of her now, and she unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off. Her face was flushed as he pulled her shirt over her head, and picked her up off the counter to kiss her again. Steam poured from the open door to the shower as he carried her towards it, a hand slipping to her waist, phasing her remaining clothes away. He stepped into the shower, setting her down in the stream, letting her revel in the warm kiss of the water first, and admired her as he pulled the door shut.

“Would you remind me again how I got so lucky?” she could hear the smile in his voice, but cracked an eye open as she replied anyway.

“I am the lucky one Vizh.” The water relaxed her sore muscles, and she pulled him to her, resting her head on his chest as the water flowed over them.

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” his voice had a calming echo in the shower, and she looked up at him.

“I was thinking of something else first.” She traced the vibranium lines on his chest, and looked back up to him, suddenly unsure of herself. “If you want to, of course.”

“You have food on the way.” He teased, thumb sliding across her cheek.

“Are you doubting your skill?” She blinked heavy droplets of water from her eyelashes, and with a sudden determination he picked her up, pressing her to the wall, and she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her throat. He began feverishly working kisses down to her chest, and she let her head rest back on the wall, focusing on feeling him. He made her nerves stand on end, she could swear her powers were crackling under her skin. His hands slid across the tops of her legs, and made her tremble as they grazed the insides of her thighs.

“Nu tachinezi Vizh (don’t tease Vizh), I can't take it!” she cried quietly, digging her nails into his back as he shifted her weight, water running over them still.  
She felt his smile against her skin, and he positioned himself against her entrance, pushing in slowly, drawing a gasp, followed by a nearly silent moan from her lips as he filled her and began a slow rhythm. She urged him on with pleasure filled cries and her hands across his back, and holding his head as he ducked into her shoulder, overcome with his own pleasure. She was close, and she could feel him beginning to come apart as she kissed him, and it was all too much. She cried out his name as she came, and he joined in her bliss, his hands in her hair. When he came to his senses again, he untangled his fingers from her hair, and set her down. She could hardly stand, her legs quivering, which prompted a proud smile from Vision before he supported her weight, and washed her hair as promised. He rinsed her hair, massaging her scalp until her eyelids drooped, and wrapped her snugly in a plush towel before carrying her to bed.

A soft knock at the door pulled his attention away from her, with the cheery but muffled declaration of "Room Service!" drawing him away. She smiled as he made his way to the door, and gasped as his hand hit the knob.

"Deghizare ta Vision!(your disguise Vision!)"

Just in time, he assimilated his human disguise, accepting the warm plate from the attendant, and pressing a hearty tip into his hand. As the door closed, he let the disguise fall, and climbed into bed with her.

"Beef and mushroom ravioli, right on time." She sat up and he arranged the pillows around her so she could eat comfortably, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I knew we had time." She winked between bites, and he smiled. He loved her more than anyone could know.


	14. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha sets to work on a secret arrangement as Wanda and Vision settle further into bliss at the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break in the story it was never meant to take that long, it's just been a rough couple of weeks for me at work, but I am back for now! Enjoy my loves! ❤

Natasha swept the room before relaxing, not being able to take it easy until she triple checked everything. Once she settled in, she removed yet another silver flip phone from its packaging, and unwound the charger cable as she sat on her bed. The softness of it shocked her, and she gratefully sank back into it after plugging the phone in. She had arranged for a more modest room for herself, and this was far more than she had expected. The room was set up like a tiny house, draped in shades of brown and cream. A lush sofa laden with throw pillows sat across the room facing a good sized tv, fresh cut flowers in a vase on the coffee table. The room service menu sat proudly on the tall dining table, 4 lanky chairs tucked around it neatly.The bathroom offered piles of fresh, fluffy towels in a basket beside a large white bath tub, various samples of toiletries scattered around. She wondered what Wanda and Visions room was like, hopefully they appreciated it. She glanced at the time, and began to rifle through her bag for a change of clothes. Any time now she should get a call from Laura. Natasha was in the early stages of planning a drop in with the Bartons, a treat for herself but also a surprise for Wanda, and the real reason she needed her own room. It wasn't the frugal choice, but there had been no other way for her to work on it than this after being trapped in a tiny motel room. As ironic as it was no one would think to look for them at the farm even though it was a very obvious place, only because of how obvious it was. They would camp out in Canada for a few weeks before going of course, but only so they could iron out the details. She laid back on the bed to wait, and pulled out some twizzlers from her bag. Just as she was about to take a bite the phone rang, and after checking the number, she answered it.

"Clear?" Nat smiled at the sound of Laura's voice on the line, and bit off a piece of twizzler.

"Clear." She responded, glad to be able to let her guard down with someone. Wanda hadn't been in the best mental place recently, so Nat kept herself buttoned up.

"Oh Natasha I have been so worried for you guys! They are really grilling Tony over Vision being gone and I am worried that he might have to start applying himself towards finding him. What do you think would happen if Tony found out?" Laura was panicked, and Nat could hear her making her way hurriedly through the house in the background.

"I honestly don't know, Tony is too unpredictable sometimes even for me, but when it comes down to it I don't think he could swallow the fact that he would be tearing a family apart." Nat adjusted her pillows so she was angled up, and picked at her nails.

"He already did that once." Laura's voice was numb, and Natasha thought back to how stubborn Tony had been over the accords, how there was no way of changing his mind.

"I don't know what will happen if Tony finds us, but I know we will all go out fighting for what's right. Maybe this is what it takes for him to realize he was wrong." She shook her head and gazed across the room, dreading the idea of fighting again.

"Ugh, enough of the depressing stuff. Have you told anyone the plan yet?" This was Laura gently reminding her that she probably should have told the guys at least by now.

"They know that we are going to Canada but that's it, Steve is going to freak out but I know it will be good for morale." And that was Nat saying no, in her own way.

"You are doing an amazing job Natasha. I am proud of you." Laura's voice was gentle as ever, but Nat knew she meant it, and it meant a lot.

"Thanks." She swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears.

Down the hall, Wanda was finishing her plate of raviolis, and nuzzling into Visions side.

"Satisfied, my dear?" He smiled as he took the plate from her makeshift pillow table and set it on the nightstand.

"Oh da, a fost delicious! (Oh yes, that was delicious)" she smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. He handed her a set of clean clothes and hung up her towel as she changed. When he returned, he sat beside her and gently pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his waist, and she winced.

"Are you all right?" His hands rested on her hips as she caught her breath to answer.

"Yeah." She gasped, and looked down at him, he didn't buy it. "I'm just not as flexible anymore. It's a little harder to move around."

"Ah, I suppose I should have known." He chuckled and slid his hand to her protruding belly. "We are getting to be at that point after all, already ¼ of the way done."

"The sex didnt hurt though!" She splayed her hands on his chest, ring glimmering, and he chuckled again.Together they rolled to lie facing each other on their sides.

"Oh really?" He smirked, and she blushed.

"Oooooh really." She smiled, and winked suggestively.

"I am afraid I am going to be more gentle going forward though Wanda." He brushed back her hair, and she squirmed closer to him.

"Say it isn't so!" She rested her hand on her swollen stomach, flinging her other hand over her head pretending to faint.

"Yes, we have to be mindful of our little ones, it would be silly to risk injuring you or them." He rested his hand over hers, and she couldn't help but smile at how protective he was. A yawn escaped her, and she glanced at the time. 3:15 pm. Hardly time for bed, but as she lay there she couldn't help but feel her eyelids droop. Maybe it was jet lag, her full belly, the fact she had been nearly brought to her knees in the shower, the heavenly soft bed, or maybe it was just because she was pregnant, but she was bone tired. Vision, ever observant, picked up quickly on this.

"Do not be afraid to need to rest, your body is working miracles." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she prepared to interject as he stood to close the curtains, but once the room was enveloped in darkness she couldn't deny any longer, she wanted to sleep. He sank into bed beside her, and she curled up into his side. Her breathing deepened as she approached slumber, and he gently rubbed her back. "Sleep well my dear. I will be here when you wake." He whispered, and she nodded drowsily, a faint smile curling on her sleepy face. He tucked the covers more firmly around her, and adjusted his pillow slightly before settling in to keep watch over her dreams. He was her ever vigilant protector, now more than ever.


	15. Kiwis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha reveals the secret she has been planning to Sam and Steve, and Wanda has a minor meltdown over the sudden realness of her pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update bc I love you all and your reactions make me smile ❤

"The Barton farm?" Sam repeated, making it more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah." Nat looked out the window at the now fading daylight, watching people bustle around on the street below as she remained unfazed at the reactions she was receiving.

"No way Natasha. I know Clint is your friend but we can't risk everyone's safety to drop in to say hello and let people rub Wanda's belly. You should know that." Steve shook his head in distaste, leaning back in an armchair. "Clint chose to be with his family over us, and we should not jeopardize their safety or our own. What if they changed the terms on his house arrest and he is turning us in to save his family? We don't know anything for sure anymore Natasha, I hate to say it but we don't."

"It is not risking anything." Natasha spun around, and continued. "I trust Clint and Laura with my life, with all of our lives. Why is their loyalty even a question after everything Steve?"

"It just seems like a huge risk." He sat up and leaned forward, thinking it over for a while as she fumed. The room was silent until he spoke again. "Are you sure about this?"

Natasha looked him dead in the eyes, face set with determination. "Yes."

"Then it's decided." Sam sighed, glad a brawl hadn't broken out.

"So it is." Natasha smiled, lifting an eyebrow as she made her way to the door to go back to her room.

"Hey Nat…" Steve called out to her just as her hand hit the doorknob, and she froze. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"We were going to order room service and find a movie, you are totally allowed to get in on it!" Sam chimed in and she smiled a tiny smile, feeling warmth spread in her chest, it was just like old times. Well, almost.

"Only if you let me pick the movie." She let her fingers slip off the doorknob as the guys agreed unanimously, and she made her way over to join them again. They settled and on the couch in the boys living room in front of the TV, shoulder to shoulder as they always had back at the compound.

"Alright Sam, I think the double cheeseburger is calling my name." Steve passed the menu to Nat, and she flipped through it.

"Order me an 'artisanal flatbread', since they can't just come out and call it pizza." She laughed as she passed the menu and grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels.

"Well I'm not backing away from a steak." Sam smiled as he made his way to the phone to dial the kitchen. "Don't you dare start a movie while I'm doing this Natasha!" He pointed at her as the line began to ring.

"I know you didn't just threaten me so I'm going to ignore that." She smirked as she settled on a movie. "Oh! Alright, I know what we are watching, I just can't pass up an opportunity to watch RED."

Sam sank back down onto the couch, and she pushed play. "Food will be here about 30 minutes."  
Back upstairs, Wanda was beginning to stir, waking from her nap. She pulled herself closer to Visions side, and he smiled down at her and began to play with her hair.

"Welcome back Miss Maximoff." He chuckled, setting down the baby book he was reading over again.

"Was I really asleep that long?" She sat up and looked at the time, it was 8 pm now. "Jeez Vizh! A nap isn't five hours long!"

"You need your rest Wanda, it would be unfair of me to wake you." He leaned over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, and picked the book back up. "Did you know that our babies are the size of limes? Two limes!" She smiled at the awe on his face, and rested her hand on the bump.

"That's it? I feel like I am way bigger than I should be for two limes."

"Two limes, their amniotic fluids, and their placentas my dear." He kissed her forehead, and she wrinkled her nose. "They were the size of prunes a week ago, and in no less than seven days they will have grown to the size of plums!"

"Let me see that!" She suddenly felt flustered, how was she supposed to be able to accommodate that kind of growth? He handed over the book at her request, and she stared at the page, a chart of whimsical fruits with numbers spread before her.

"It is in German." He kissed her shoulder and watched her take in the illustration, picking up on her mood change.

"In a month from now, they will each be the size of apples…" she let herself skip to the end, and felt faint. "Pumpkins?!" She shouted, tossing the book away. "Week 40, the size of pumpkins?! That can't be serious!"

"Small pumpkins?" Vision rubbed her back reassuringly, seeing the situation spiral. "May I remind you twin pregnancies are generalized to run to about 36 weeks, which makes it…" he leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the book, flipping back to the chart before continuing, "two honeydew melons instead?"

"They are going to break me Vizh!" She looked back to him, fear evident in her eyes at the idea of actually giving birth. They hadn't thought that far yet, really it had been a day by day, week by week mindset until now. She had always imagined herself as pregnant or with two tiny babies, never the moment of giving birth. It was an overwhelming idea.

"I disagree, you have always been capable of much more than you credit to yourself, and this is no different. As frightening and amazing as it may be, Wanda your body was designed for this. It is the most incredible feat, and it won't be easy, but you can do it. I would take this all on myself if I could to spare you the discomfort but instead I am forced to stand by and watch in awe as you grow not one life, but two!" He took her hands in his own as he spoke, and looked her lovingly in the eyes. "Will you ever see how truly amazing you are?"

She took a deep breath and smiled as she let his gaze calm her, knowing he was right, but she was still spooked at the idea. "Only when you put it like that Vizh." She curled into his lap, taking it all in. She knew this would change everything, she just hadn't known how much.


	16. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony weighs the possible repercussions of his course of action, and Pepper makes a paranoid late night call to Laura Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this one was so much fun, it practically wrote itself ❤

"Tony? Are you coming to bed?" Pepper crept up behind him as he was zoned out staring at a map. He jumped as her hand lightly grazed his back, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Pep." Tony was still in a far away land, looking without seeing.

"Are you coming to bed?" She repeated, although she could tell the answer by now.

"Yeah, right after I resolve my unresolvable moral dilemma." He shook his head and gestured at the map, and she followed his gaze. "It took some serious digging and a lot of insight from knowing these guys personally and their style, but I've got weekly international signals pegged to Barton's house. Dollars to doughnuts that's our rouge buddies keeping in touch, and a million to one Vision is with them."

"Why a million to one Vision is there?" She looked at Tony, and he smiled softly at her. She thought it over, and then it hit her like a truck. "Wanda." She gasped, feeling like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. "Oh Tony…"

"It's not just that either. What happens if I turn them in? We would have to fight like hell to even capture them, it would take a damn army to do it. Then they get locked up, heavier security than before, hell last time Wanda had a shock collar and a straight jacket, they may just keep her sedated this time and I won't stand for that. These aren't some dangerous terrorists or murderous criminals, these are heroes. These people have risked everything to fight for the same people who want them under lock and key now." He slumped down into his chair, and Pepper sighed.

"I'm sorry Tony." She ran her hands lightly through his hair, hoping to give him clarity, but he had more troubles than she could imagine.

"And if I don't find Vision someone else will, then they will find the rest of them. If I go get him, then I will have to turn the rest of them in. If I don't turn them in right away it will just be my next assignment…" He held her hand and looked into her eyes, she could see the desperation and stress pooling inside him.

"It's an impossible task Tony." She frowned as he looked to her for an answer she didn't possess, it killed her to not be able to help him in any way of finding peace. "But if I know anyone who always does the right thing when faced with an impossible task and prevails against all odds in the end, it's you." She sweetly poked his chest, nail tapping against his arc reactor.

"Thanks Miss Potts. Always my biggest fan." He smiled as she stood to leave, and as she made her way to the door, she turned to look back at him.

"Come to bed soon please. Not sleeping won't make the decision any easier."

"Yes mam." He saluted teasingly, and she rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs. As she reached the bedroom, she couldn't help but feel wide awake, shocked at what Tony had uncovered, especially about the transmissions to the farm. Why would they risk that? Especially assuming Natasha was with them, they should be untraceable, but something was preventing them from fading into the noise of the world. Something was going on, and Pepper couldn't shake it. As she sank into bed, she glanced at her phone. It glared at 2:30am back at her harshly before she picked it up and dialed Laura's number. It rang 3 times, and just as she realized she was being silly and went to hang up, Laura answered. Pepper felt the color drain from her face as she realized what she had done.

"Hello?" Laura's voice was faint as Pepper stared at the phone in her hand before lifting it to her ear. "Hello? Pepper is everything alright?"

"Yes." She shook her head, feeling like an idiot. "Yes I'm alright, but I had the strangest feeling you might not be?" She confessed and looked to the doorway, silently praying Tony wouldn't heed her advice and come to bed.

"What do you mean?" Laura sounded wide awake, like she hadn't been asleep yet either.

"I just had something in the back of my mind telling me to call you, maybe I'm being silly but usually I only get that kind of feeling about Tony and God knows he is always getting himself into trouble." She decided not to say she knew about the transmissions. That could blow Tony's whole operation.

"Oh, no I understand. You have to trust your instincts! All is well here. I hate to say it but it is nice to have Clint stuck on house arrest instead of Avenging, it's been great to have the help around the house with the kids."

"Good!" Pepper laughed, "How are the kids?"

"Growing like weeds! My god Cooper has grown a foot since you last saw him at least! Nathaniel is growing up too fast for my liking, and Lila is good, growing out of her fairy princess stage I'm afraid though. It would be helpful to have Auntie Nat around right about now, I'm running out if things to keep her entertained." Awkward silence on the line, both women knew that everyone had taken their sides and respected that they hadn't been a part in choosing, but it still hurt Pepper to hear it aloud.

"You haven't heard from her then?" She sat up in anticipation.

"No. But Natasha can take care of herself out there." Laura seemed genuine, and confident in Nat's skills.

"I wish she didn't have to." Pepper tucked her legs under herself and leaned back, sighing. "I wish none of them had to do any of this. Tony is downstairs taking years off his life trying to decide what to do, Ross put a steep and very public deadline on him to find Vision and he's worried that if he goes after him that he will find more than he was bargaining for."

"What do you mean?" Laura's voice was gentle, but concerned.

"Well, I feel it sounds silly out loud but it seems our best lead on Vision is Wanda. It's his only personal and really emotional relationship in the world, and you can't deny his obvious if not immaculately covered up part of Steve breaking everyone out of the raft. Maybe he is thinking with his heart after all of this, maybe he learned to move past equations. He is more than a machine, but where do we draw the line?"

"Hard to tell." Laura's voice was quieter now, as if she were getting tired. "Everyone is between a rock and a hard place, no one was right and no one was wrong, it's just every individual fighting for their beliefs and they took it too far."

"Yeah." Pepper sighed again, and felt herself growing tired as well. "Well, I am sorry for calling at such an odd time, but I really just couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to call you."

"No worries, it's always nice to hear from you Pepper! I'm just gonna finish this laundry and then I'm off to bed."

Pepper smiled, then her eyes widened as she heard Tony begin to climb the stairs. "Alright Laura, I will let you go then. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Pepper!" The line clicked just as Tony made his way to the landing, and Pepper plugged her phone in.

"You're still up?" He leaned in the door frame, looking shocked.

"Yeah." She shrugged, trying to seem innocent.

"Huh, normally you're asleep by the time I get my sorry ass up here." He made his way to the bed and slid in beside her.

"Not tonight, you got lucky I guess." She flipped off her lamp, and the room was engulfed in darkness as the pair thought over their situations until sleep claimed them.

Back at the Barton farm, after she had hung up her call with Pepper, Laura had turned back to the silver flip phone and sighed. "How was that?" She asked nervously, picking it up and taking it off speaker phone.

"You did great! Good job with the improv on such short notice." Nat cheered Laura on, they had been in the middle of finalizing the groups Canadian location and going over plans for their visit when Pepper had called, and Nat had heard Peppers whole conversation with Laura. "Sounds like Tony is catching on, but he's still behind. If they only knew what was really happening." She laughed sadly, and Laura nodded. If they only knew indeed.


	17. Just A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda convinces Vision to go on a walk with her, unknowing to what happened the previous night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting myself too excited about this ❤ comments and kudos, as always, appreciated loves!

"Please Vizh?" Wanda looked wistfully over the balcony, loose fabric on her shirt rippling in the morning breeze.

"I really don't know Wanda, it doesn't seem like a wise idea." He rubbed her back as he held her cooling tea, watching the decaffeinated brew let off steam.

"We've been cooped up for months Vizh, a little walk won't hurt. I need exercise!" She patted her bump, and he smiled sympathetically. He ran a hand through the whispy blonde hair that came along with his disguise, and as she accepted her tea from him and took a sip, he lovingly watched her relish in it. How could he deny her a simple walk?

"Well, alright." He hugged her from behind and kissed her head, and she spun around to face him.

"Really?" Her face was bright, and he smiled even bigger at the fact that her bump was beginning to close the distance between them.

"Yes, but we cant be gone for long, I don't want to give the others reason to worry."

"We can leave a note!" She hurried back inside, pulling a sheet of hotel stationary from her bedside table and scrawling a note for Natasha, should she come looking for them.

Vision watched as she got dressed, admiring her form in the light and was a little surprised with what she had picked. A shirt she had owned before everything, a heather gray tee paired with jeans and a jacket. Again he noticed the bump, disrupting the flow of the familiar shirt, and his heart swelled.

"Do those fit?" He pointed to her jeans, astounded she got them on, and she smiled sheepishly, lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal the zipper was completely undone, and they were still a bit tight. "Wanda." He smiled, and she sat on the edge of the bed to pull her shoes on.

"It's fine! I just want to feel like myself for a little while." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and he took her hand.

"Of course." He helped her as she stood and grabbed her mug of tea before picking a fuzz off his shirt.

"Ready?" Her eyes were bright at the idea of getting outside for a bit, and he nodded.

"Yes, lets go." He pocketed the key card to the room along with some money, just in case. Wanda set down her now empty mug and hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle as they made their way into the hall, buzzing even more with anticipation. They made their way down to the lobby, and out to the street. Vision released his hand from hers and she spun in the sunlight on the sidewalk, basking in the warm sun on her skin.

"În sfârșit! (At last)" she giggled, and he took her hand, twirling her as she laughed again. "I love you Vizh."

"And I love you." They began their walk down the street, fingers laced as their entwined hands swung between them, no destination in mind.

Natasha had tried to tell them, she found herself outside their door several times the previous night, haunted by the news she had learned from the coincidence of having been on the phone with Laura at the same time that Pepper called. Every time something had sent her away though, at first it was getting to the door and hearing them laughing together, how could she take that from them? So she left. She came back a couple hours later after telling the guys but was driven away by the room service cart coincidentally stopping at their door, she didn't want to ruin their dinner, now did she? The next time she tried she made it all the way to the door, and almost knocked, arm lifted and poised until she heard the barely audible gasps and moans drifting through the door. She jumped back from the door and sighed, "Enjoy it while you can I guess…" She would tell them in the morning, she decided, waiting and telling them in the morning would be easier.

"Vizh?" They had made their way several blocks from the hotel, and happy as Wanda was to be free, they had a minor problem.

"Wanda?" He smiled down at her, watching her free hand run lightly across her bump.

"I'm hungry, we should have eaten back at the hotel before we left." She sighed, letting her head rest on his arm as they walked. They rounded the corner and came to pass a quaint bistro, but from a quick glance at their chalkboard easel, Vision changed their course.

Wanda smiled as they made their way down the red cobble walkway to the open arched door of the restaurant, stomach growling loudly. It was a small place, but once they were inside she could tell this was a local treasure of some sort, people of all different ages and walks of life happily enjoying breakfast together.

"Table for two, please." She clung to Visions side as he began to follow the server to a table, then paused. "Is it possible to get a seat on the patio?"

"Of course sir!' The server gestured for them to follow him as he made his way to the back wall and pushed open the screen door, leading them out to a charming back patio. "I will leave these here for you to look over but can I get you started with anything to drink?" He set menus down on the glass tabletop, and smiled at them as they sat.

A flicker of fear rose in Wanda's mind, Surely they couldn't be recognized anymore. "Orange juice?" She smiled back, holding her stomach protectively and stiffening.

"And for you sir?" He turned to Vision, who pretended to look over the drink portion of the menu.

"Just some water would be nice." He smiled graciously at the server, and extended a hand over the table to Wanda to ease her nerves, and she took it immediately.

"I will get those drinks right out to you guys!" Their server politely excused himself, and they were alone on the patio.

"Are you alright?" Vision tilted his head, holding her hand between both of his now, rubbing it lightly.

"Just nervous to be out like this." She sighed, eyes surveying their surroundings gently, not able to shake training Natasha beat into her.

"I will keep you safe Wanda." He felt his heart ache seeing her anxiety levels rise, watching her pull her jacket closed over her bump, still instinctively resting a hand over it anyway before looking back at him.

"I know Vizh. Mulțumesc. (Thank you)" she straightened back us as the server made his way back to them, drinks in hand.

Natasha knocked again, Do Not Disturb sign from the door tucked into her back pocket. She had thought that was odd when she arrived at the door again, it hadn't been there the night before.

"Vision?" Nat knocked harder this time, starting to feel panicked. Vision should have opened the door, he didn't sleep, or really need to use the bathroom as far as she knew. There was nothing keeping him from coming to the door at her first knock. That was it, she had knocked three times, no answer. She slid her keycard into the seam on the door and jiggled the handle a few times as she maneuvered the card until the door popped open. "High security." She shook her head as she entered the room, before she filled with dread.

The bed was unmade, luxurious sheets flung sideways and pillows scattered, a testament to a night of lovemaking Natasha assumed. Plates from the previous night dinner were stacked on the table, pasta sauce darkened from drying out and chocolate icing from a piece of cake hardened on a fork. As she made her way towards the bathroom, something caught her eye from the bed.

"N~

If you come looking for us, we decided to go for a morning walk around town. Don't worry, we will be safe!

~W"

Natasha sat the note down, and ran her hands through her hair as she marched out of the room, frustrated, slipping the Do Not Disturb hanger back on the door before heading straight for the elevator. "Damn it."

Give them a bit of freedom and privacy and of course this is what happens. Tony is after Vision, he's catching on, and they just unknowingly put themselves on a silver platter.


	18. French Toast and Fleeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision enjoy their breakfast unknowing of the danger they are in until Natasha and the boys catch up with them, making it painfully clear no one can let their guard down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky ducks ❤🦆 This is a long one, hang on to your seats! Excited for your reactions ❤

"What do you mean they are gone?" Steve was hurriedly tugging his shoes on while Sam pulled on a clean shirt.

"I mean Wanda left a note saying they went on a walk. And they left." Natasha was pacing back and forth near the door.

"I thought that you went upstairs to tell them what happened last night with Laura and Pepper? Vision never would have agreed to do anything like this if he knew what was really happening." Sam shook his head and pulled on his jacket.

"My bad, I know. I went to tell them but they were having a good night" she rested her hand over her mouth, hearing how stupid she sounded. "I just thought that I should let them enjoy themselves because who knows how often that's going to happen these days?" The last part was riddled with sadness, she knew she messed up. None of this was excuse enough for what was happening.

"Safety always has to come first Natasha. Don't get soft on me now." Steve stood, and walked to exit the room when she grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.  
"I fucked up. I get it, it's my fault, but you don't have to be such an ass about it." Her eyes were blazing with hurt, and she turned and tore out of the room.

"Hey man." Sam stood by Steve as they watched her storm away. "Don't poke the bear. She's made one mistake this whole time. And it was to be nice. Just saying."

"Let's go find them before they get themselves caught." He made his way into the hall, Sam not far behind.

"An omelette for the lady…" their server, whose name they had learned was Mark, set a plate down in front of Wanda. A beautiful omelette sprinkled with peppers and cheese sat in front of her, unleashing her stomach growling again. "And french toast for the gentleman."

"Thank you!" Wanda beamed at their host and dove into her food, relieved to get something in her system.

"No problem! Just give us a shout if you need anything!" Mark made his way back inside, and they were alone again.

"Is it good?" Vision smiled and pushed his food around with his fork, he wasn't going to eat it of course.

"Delicious!" She took another bite, and fought back a giggle as she got an idea. "Want a taste?" She held her hand up, faint red flickering beneath her skin as she offered to enter his mind.

He looked around before nodding, checking that no one would see them. She leaned over the table, and he met her in the middle and she kissed him to disguise her hand resting on his temple, red streaming into his skull. They broke away and the red stopped, and as she took a bite, he smiled.

"That is exquisite!" He exclaimed as she chewed, making her smile without meaning to, covering her mouth. She swallowed and took a sip of her orange juice before pulling his plate toward her with the tips of her fingers.

"Have you ever tried french toast?" She smiled as he watched her cut into the thick bread, and he shook his head.

"It sounded like an interesting concept, mostly I just wanted to see it. There was no picture on the menu." She dipped a square of french toast down into the small dish of warm syrup, submerging it, and let the excess drip down into the container before raising it to take a bite.

"Uh oh." Her eyes widened and she froze, a fuming Natasha having jumped the gate to the patio. The Black Widow had arrived.

Their minds still linked, Vision shook his head. "We left a note."

"Clearly it wasn't enough." Wanda set the fork down, french toast skewered on the end still.

"What in the hell are you two doing? Have you forgotten…" she lowered her voice to a low, menacing near growl, "we are fugitives from nearly every government in existence?" She waved her hand at the table, at the breakfast spread before them. "Honeymoons over guys. I thought we could stay here for one more day but that's not going to be possible anymore. Get the check, we have to leave. Now"

"Wanda?" Vision still linked to her mind, felt her sudden wave of panicked nausea, scooting his water to her as she felt her head spin.

"Really, I am surprised at you Vision. I thought you would have a little more common sense than this. You just put a huge target on your back, as well as hers. Sounds like a great way to lose another family." Wanda stood abruptly, and was about to say something but made a break for the trash can in the patios corner and was sick instead.

"She just wanted some fresh air." Vision felt cold as Wanda closed off her mind as she puked, so he didn't have to experience it. "I figured it was early enough in the day and with our disguises it would be safe enough to pop out for an hour." He stood as Wanda returned, and they exchanged a look that let each other know they were okay.

"There is no more popping out. There is only running, hiding, and surviving. Tony is figuring it out. He's already figured out that if he finds you, he finds us, and vice versa. The last thing we need is for him to run facial recognition and for you two to be out for breakfast in the background of someone's Instagram post." She gestured to the full restaurant, plenty of people on their phones. "And even with your disguise Tony would be able to guess it was you." She pointed to his clothes and smiled. "No one, and I mean it when I say no one, else dresses like that."

Wanda's knees went weak at the news. "What-what do you mean Tony is figuring it out?" Her hand, yet again, flew to her stomach. She wasn't thinking of herself first anymore.

"We aren't doing this here." Nat frowned, and tapped Visions arm. "Let's wrap this up. We need to go."

"Of course." His hand slipped from Wanda's back and he headed into the restaurant to pay their bill.

"Natasha, what's going on?" Wanda looked at their table, where 5 minutes ago she had been happily enjoying breakfast with the love of her life, and felt like the chair she had been sitting in had been kicked out from under her. "Natasha?"

Vision returned, bill paid, and they made their way back to the hotel. Sam and Steve had been waiting outside the restaurant keeping an eye on their surroundings. Natasha hadn't said a word, still fuming. She needed to get herself under control, stop letting her emotions make decisions. This is how mistakes happen. The walk returning to the hotel was nowhere near the walk she had taken with Vision as she was leaving it earlier. Everyone was split up, for safety. Steve led, alone, with Wanda and Natasha several yards behind, Sam and Vision across the street to break them up further. She and Nat took a direct path, Steve weaving blocks and switching between being ahead of them and falling behind. Everyone seemingly walking along, engaged in conversation, fading into the bustle of the city. Wanda fought the instinctual urge to read Natasha, to look into her mind and see what she wasn't telling her, but that wouldn't be right after all Nat had done for her. It wasn't right. However, she didn't have to read anyone's mind to know that no one was relaxed, no one was at ease, and no one was safe. By the time they reached the hotel, as composed as she remained on the street, Wanda was on the verge of a breakdown. Natasha wouldn't tell her what was happening, all she knew was Tony was catching on. Vision burst into the room, and held her as she regained control of her breathing. She stood silently once she calmed down enough and sent red out into the room, gathering every item of their belongings, every trace that they were there, and directed it to its respective place in their bags. Vision swept up their bags, and looked at her, standing defeated in the middle of the room.

"Wanda, we have to go." He hiked a bag further up his shoulder, and she looked to him, the light fading from her eyes again.

"I know." She sighed and pulled the comforter up on the bed and looked around. "I just want to remember this place."

He opened his mouth to reply, but a knock at the door made them both fall silent. He hovered to the door, not making a sound, and looked through the peephole before opening the door to reveal Steve.

"Time to go." His voice was stern, and Vision took Wanda's hand as she approached him.

"Are you ready?" He squeezed her hand, and she sighed.

"I don't have a choice." She sighed weekly, and they made their way down the hall and out of the hotel, Sam checking them out as they hurried along the street. They made their way to an apartment building not too far away, and climbed the 12 flights of stairs to reach the roof access door. Natasha fiddled with the alarm system to disarm it while Wanda caught her breath, and they made their way into the quinjet, shuffling past their collection of camping gear piled onto the motorcycle and sidecar.

Steve settled into his place at the controls with Sam and sighed "Next stop, Canada?"

"Next stop Canada." Natasha confirmed, before taking a seat across from Wanda and Vision.

The quinjet shuddered to life as they took off, and Natasha began to explain what was happening. "I was talking with Laura the other day about our arrangements for Canada when Pepper called her out of nowhere because she had a bad feeling something was wrong. She managed to talk her down but it seems like Tony has been left with no other choice than to come after Vision." Wanda gripped his hand tighter, and he stiffened. Nat looked to him, dead serious. "To make matters worse he knows that you probably left to be with Wanda and now he is faced with the realization that he will find all of us and not just you. Right now it seems that he is grappling with his inner demons about this and isn't necessarily on the move but we can't risk getting caught out in public because if he finds one of us he finds us all. We have to go dark."

Wanda buried her head in Visions side, and focused on breathing. They had to do this, Natasha was right. For the safety of her new family, for her children. She was snapped back to the present by Sam's voice announcing dire news to the team.

"War Machine sighted in Brisbane. Less than 10 minutes ago."


	19. 37%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sends Rhodes out to follow up on a lead and is joined by Pepper as they wait it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, sorry, but I wanted to get an update out. Work has been nuts with this stupid virus going around, people calling out all the time so I have been a bit over worked as of late. Stay clean and safe loves!

"They were here Tony, they had to have been." Rhodes was flying low over the city, closing in on the location the photo was taken.

"It was a 63% match, that's a margin for error." Tony's voice rang out in his on-board headset, sounding stressed.

"Over 50% is enough of a match for me."

"The facial structure is just…. Off. I don't think Wanda is capable of gaining weight as a disguise. That would be a bit extreme even if it was Natasha." Tony was lounging in his lab back home, the picture in question of 'Wanda' blown up in the room. "And the person with her is Vision?" He swiped his hand through the image in the air and it scrolled over to a pale, lanky man with blonde hair in a sweater. "I didn't know he could do that."

"Never underestimate someone who is backed into a corner Tony." He landed on the beach a few blocks out from the cafe, helmet retracting into his suit.

"I guess not." Tony scoffed, looking at the picture of the man intently. It could be Vision he guessed, something about the man did seem distantly familiar. His stomach was doing flips as he waited for Rhodey to reconnect on an earpiece, and he was busy trying to convince himself it wasn't guilt as Pepper entered the lab. He slipped his hand through the picture to dismiss it, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Do you have a lead?" She tilted her head and crossed her arms, and he knew she had him cornered. This is how he got her back. After the accords she had come to him and they made up under the terms that he wouldn't go through everything alone, that he would tell her what was going on instead of suddenly disappearing and leaving her wondering if he were dead or alive for days.

"Yeah." He pinched the bridge of his nose and activated the hologram again, the full picture he had been zoomed in on earlier. It was a family sipping brightly colored smoothies at a sweet little breakfast place somewhere sunny.

"I don't follow." She sat down and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"We can't run facial scans on every camera on the planet constantly, that's not practical, but we can do devices." He lifted up his phone and waved it around. "So we use cell phones, social media. I preloaded every picture we have of each of our missing people and every hour it runs a scan for lookalikes." He double tapped the hologram in the far right corner and it zoomed in. "This is a 63% facial match for Wanda. The only ping I have gotten in a month of running this program for anyone."

"What do you mean 63% match Tony? Rhodey is out there checking this out and there's a 40% chance he's just going to scare some woman?" He could feel her panic.

"No, there's a 37% chance he's just going to scare some woman. There's a 63% chance he's going to find Wanda and Vision out for breakfast in Australia." He turned and rubbed the sides of her arms as she gazed at the picture.

"Vision?" Pepper squinted at the man in disbelief, who obviously had a normal appearance. "You want me to believe that's Vision?"

"We never fully understood the extent of his powers Pep, its possible." Tony looked at the man again, there was just something about his eyes.

"Tony, this seems a little out there. Do you really think they would be allowed to go out for breakfast dates?" Pepper turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, challenging his rationale.

"Maybe they ran off together. We don't know the situation."

"Tony." She stood firm, but he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Pep but we have to check it out." He snapped a little, and fell back in his chair.

"Tony are you there?" Rhodes' voice filled the room, and Tony nodded as he responded.

"Yeah. How's it looking buddy?"

"Well, I'm at the diner and it's closed. Short hours, only open for breakfast. I managed to catch the staff on their way out, and passed around the picture and found their waiter. He said the man ordered but didn't eat, just picked at it. Said his pregnant wife took a few bites, then they rushed off with some friends. Left a good tip though. Looks like it wasn't them."

"See Tony!" Pepper sighed in relief. "It wasn't them. Aren't you glad you didn't crash their breakfast?"

"Yeah." He spun to face her, away from the picture. "But like I said. There was a margin for error."

"37%" Pepper smiled and leaned in to kiss him, and laughed as his mouth met hers. He planted quick, playful kisses all over her face until she finally pulled him off her, something eating at the corners of her mind. "Tony, you don't think it could be them, do you?"

She stared at the picture over his shoulder at the woman on the screen. She looked like Wanda but she didn't. Her nose and eyes were right, but her face was different.

"Do you think it's them?" He tilted his head and watched her think, gauging her reaction.

"Is that possible?" She gestured to the woman. "Do you think…?" She rested her hand on her own stomach in disbelief. Tony shook his head instantly, taking Peppers hand.

"Maximoff is a kid. Not even Natasha would consider that a viable action. Not to mention she's with Mr.1945, the picture of moral values, there's no way. Unless they are faking it, but then why go out in public. It just doesn't seem their style."

"I sound insane." Pepper laughed, running a hand over her head. "Vision cant…"

"No! God no. He isn't real Pep. Extremely advanced technology. But artificial all the same. Great guy, but artificial." Tony circled the room and began tinkering, trying not to think of anyone having sex with Vision.

"I see why you get stuck down here brooding." She came up behind him, still not able to tear her eyes off the image. "It's an itch you can't scratch, now you've given it to me."

Tony sighed and looked up from his pile of scraps, eyes floating back to the picture as well. "Yeah." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her before kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, it never gets any easier."


	20. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Natasha share an unexpected personal moment amid Wanda having a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This softness is killing me. I need more Natasha advocates, Natasha Romanoff has FEELINGS ❤

Two months. It had been two months since Australia, two months since their breakfast, two months since they had fled. They were safe now, they had to be. Tony should have found them by now, so they must have gotten away, it only made sense.

Wanda rocked back and forth on the edge of her air mattress in her room of their Canadian refuge, trying to control her breathing, trying to tell herself the pressure around her neck was only in her mind and not a shock collar, that the tension around her stomach was her belly pushing against her shirt drawing it tight and not a straight jacket. Tears forced themselves from the corners of her eyes as she focused on breathing. in… out… in… out… Vision needed her to be strong right now, he was in town with Sam on a supply run. He would only be gone a few more hours. Just a few more hours...

"Wanda?" Nat stood cautiously in the doorway, Steve a few feet behind her. "Wanda honey?"

"Wanda, can you hear us?" Steve called out gently, as if he was scared she was going to explode if she could.

"She's really freaking out." Nat muttered lowly, and turned to Steve. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. Vision usually handles this." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I should have gone in his place."

"Vision… Let me try something." Nat held her arm out behind her as she walked toward Wanda, telling Steve to stay back. She sat beside Wanda on the bed, and held her breath as she reached for one of her hands. She hesitated for a moment before taking it, pausing to make her proximity and intentions known in what she could only hope was a very large mental presence for the other girl to pick up on. She took Wanda's trembling hand and began lightly rubbing it in her own, gauging her reaction. Her shoulders relaxed a bit, so Nat began working her way to her fingers. She knew Vision used Wanda's hands as a way to bring her back from these panic attacks, but he could also reach her in her mind. Nat could only use her hands. She felt awkward with Steve staring at her, she could feel it, so she turned and mouthed "tea".

He mimed someone sipping tea with their pinky up, holding a tiny saucer, and Nat held in a snort of amusement as she nodded and he gave her a thumbs up as he walked away. Natasha turned her attention back to Wanda, applying light pressure to individual fingers and massaging her palms. She felt immense sadness looking at her teammate, the tears falling from her cheeks, dripping down her shirt and soaking in like rain drops across her now pronounced belly. She could see her suffering, pain evident as her breathing would not calm, it remained shaky and erratic. She knew exactly what had her so upset.

"I won't let them do that to you again." She whispered as she continued massaging her hands, then stopped as she saw it was making no difference. "Wanda please. I'm really trying here, but I don't know what to do."

Wanda continued sniffling, but opened her eyes. She turned to face Nat, who couldn't stand seeing her like this. Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled sob, and Nat hugged her fiercely, and Wanda continued to cry against her.

Steve returned with a cup of tea and timidly entered the room, feeling awkward in the situation he had walked in on. Nat smiled at him, then jerked her head toward the door, and he happily obliged, exiting quickly.

"I had Steve bring you tea." She rubbed the young girls back, and Wanda suddenly jerked back. She sat back on the bed, and fell dead silent, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Nat scooted closer to her, and Wanda held a hand out, keeping her back. "Wanda?"

Wanda looked up at her, eyes huge in disbelief. "I think… I think I felt them move. Really move!"

"The babies?" Nat smiled and watched Wanda cradle her stomach, glad to see a change of mood.

"Yes! Oh, they are moving!" She looked up, and had a huge grin on her face. She lifted her fingers and let a gentle stream of red flow from them into the air. "Vrei sa te simți? (Wanna feel?)"

Nat felt her throat catch, and looked at Wanda. She was offering her the chance to experience something she would never know otherwise. The feeling of life growing, little fingers and little toes moving around inside of her. She cleared her throat, and shook her head gently. "I don't know Wanda, don't you want to show Vision?"

"He will have many chances to feel them." Wanda rested her hand over Natasha's, and smiled again. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her cheeks flushed. "I want to show you now."

"I'm not sure its a good idea." She tried to tear her eyes from Wanda's belly, from her hand resting over her own.

"I want my copii (children) to know their tanti Nat (auntie Nat)." Wanda prodded gently, trying to entice her.

"They will know me soon enough." Nat stood and looked around the room, trying to change the subject respectfully. Wanda stood, and gently extended her hand to Natasha.

"Just once. Let me give you this." Wanda's eyes were gentle, she knew she was toeing a sensitive subject. "After everything you have done for me and for them it's the least I can do."

"Alright." Nat sank onto the bed, and Wanda sat across from her. Nat reached across the empty space, and rested her hand on Wanda's stomach as she gently connected their minds. At first there was nothing, then there was a flutter.

Nat gasped and let her eyes fall shut, experiencing the illusion of it, it felt like the little twinkle was really in her own body. The flutter grew into a tiny rumble, and Natasha opened her eyes. Wanda was beaming proudly, overjoyed at the experience. After a while, the fluttering died down, and Wanda removed herself from Natasha's mind. They sat there in silence for a while, until Natasha spoke up.

"Thank you for that." Tears began to well in her own eyes, and Wanda hugged her.

"I never believed this would be possible for me, it's the least I can do." She squeezed Natasha lightly before letting her go, and watched as the Widow swiped at the tears that had streaked her face. She turned to her makeshift nightstand to reach for her tea, but found it cold. She took a sip anyway, and looked back to Natasha.

"Sorry I ruined a good cup of tea." She huffed, and Wanda set the mug back down and bumped her friend's shoulder playfully.

"Worth it." She smiled, and Nat bumped her shoulder back. "I can always warm it back up."


	21. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision accompanies Sam at the store, and finds himself missing Wanda

Vision didn't like being away from Wanda, he never had. Not back at the compound, and certainly not now. Sam nudged him to get his attention, and he looked at the cans held before him.

“Wanna stick these in the cart?” Sam's tone was gentle, but Vision could tell it wasn't the first time he had asked him the question in that moment.

“Yes, my apologies.” he hastily took the cans and stacked them neatly on each other, labels facing out.

“You alright buddy?” Sam continued browsing canned goods, and Vision followed with the cart. “You seem a bit… off?”

“Yes, I am fine. I just am worried about Wanda.” he admitted, looking at all the varieties of soup.

“She's with Nat and Steve! No safer place to be.”

Vision wanted to correct him, a surge of protectiveness rising in his chest, to tell him that she was actually safest with him, that he possessed the best protective measures and abilities, but he quieted himself. He was worrying himself recently about feeling too protective of her, filled with guilt that his mind made him feel that way. In his own mind he felt he was dangerously close to feeling something like ownership rather than duty. He didn't want to feel that way, she wasn't his, she was his partner.

"Yes, she is safe." He smiled and Sam nodded, then they turned to the next aisle.

"Almost done! Just need to grab some bottled water!" Sam hoisted a case of water over his shoulder, and they made their way to the checkout.

"Road trip with my bro!" He flashed the cashier a smile as she began to ring them up, Vision stacking dozens of cans on the counter.

"I see." She smiled back, and he began loading the cart with bags as she worked. Vision stood and looked around as he had finished putting their items on the counter, and something caught his eye.

"Sam, I will be back momentarily. There is one more thing I need to grab." He walked away before Sam could respond, so he just shrugged at the cashier instead.

Vision wandered back from the checkout, towards the children's section. He looked at the tiny outfits, little shirts and pants, tiny packs of socks. He paused to smile at the cuteness of them, then moved back toward his original target. He stopped at a section of stuffed bears, and couldn't help but chuckle. He had two children, he needed two bears. They hadn't gotten to find out their genders yet, having gone completely dark, so his color choices were limited. He decided on light and dark grey to be safe, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the red one, thinking of Wanda as well, so he scooped it up and headed back to the register as the cashier was finishing up.

"There you are!" Sam exclaimed, then tilted his head at the teddy bears. "Ah, how could I forget. Teddy bears!" He shot daggers at Vision as the cashier scanned them, then looked back to her. "What's a bros road trip without teddy bears, am I right?"

She nodded, seeming to be growing tired of Sam's flirtatious attitude, and he sighed before paying her. They loaded up their bags into the sidecar of the motorcycle, and Sam saluted Vision before driving off. He would get back quicker if he flew, and Sam enjoyed the drive. He tied his bag shut, securing the bears inside, made his way to the back of the store, and took off in the cover of the dumpster.

He navigated back to their refuge with ease, following the river until it branched off, then staying to the right. Follow it up for 14 miles, then split 2 miles left. He could see the light on in their room as he approached the house, and reached out to her as he grew closer until he felt her mind brush his. She was standing on the porch when he landed in the yard, and walked out to meet him in the middle.

"Wanda." He sighed, and took her in his arms.

"Mmm." She burrowed herself against him, and he let his disguise dissipate.

"I do not think I will be returning to the store for quite some time. That was not enjoyable." He stepped back and smiled at her, she was beautiful. He prepared to place a kiss on her forehead when he noticed her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were puffy underneath, as if she had been crying. "Wanda what-"

She cut him off, shaking her head. "Steve and Natasha took good care of me, I just got a bit lost in my head. I'm alright Vizh." He rested his hand on her cheek, and she stepped closer, pulling his hand down to her stomach. "More than alright actually-"

"Ah! I got them something!" He hastily lifted his bag, and she smiled.

"Vizh! It will still be a while before they really need anything."

"I know, so I also got one for you." He neatly untied the bag and presented her with the red bear.

"Vizh, you shouldn't have!" She hugged it, and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you! You are a dragă. (sweetheart)"

"Of course." He pulled the other bears from the bag, and her bottom lip puffed out at the sight of him holding the bears, gifts for his unborn children.

"Sit with me." She whispered, not daring to allow her voice to go any louder. She sat right where she stood, and as confused as he was, he sat too, still holding the bears.

"While you were gone, something happened. Something amazing." She reached for his hand and he gave it to her, and she placed it on her stomach. "Meet copiii nostri. (Our children)"

He tilted his head and was about to ask what she meant when she entered his mind softly, and began to play back the sensations from earlier. She watched nervously as he froze, his eyes widened and irises began to spin at an increased rate. He looked at her with such wonder and endearment she felt like the most precious thing in existence. His mouth fell open as the flutters grew, and he leaned in and kissed her passionately, teddy bears shoved from his lap.

"Earlier I felt guilty for keeping you so close, for being so intent on staying near you and protecting you. I was worried you were feeling smothered, as if I was taking your independence away." He brushed a stray hair back into place, and scooped her up, resting the bears in her lap.

"Prostii Vizh! (Nonsense)" she gasped, "I love how you take care of me, I couldn't do this without you. We're a team, partners!" She leaned up and kissed his jaw, that was the spot she could reach at this angle.

"Now I see what I missed when I left for a few hours and I never want to leave your side again." He continued, kissing her forehead again. "They are growing so quickly!" He reached the porch and she swung the front door open with a wave of red. He carried her down the hall to their room, and laid her gently on the bed and kneeled beside it, and she laughed as he kissed her stomach. "I can't wait to hold them." He sighed as he climbed into bed next to her.

"Neither can I." She smiled as she watched him straighten the teddy bears on the bed with them, and felt at peace.

Down the hall, Nat was spinning a silver flip phone on the rugged wood floor of her room, she hastily picked it up and dialed out. She stood and walked to the window as the line rang, waiting. After what felt like an eternity, it picked up.

"Hello? Natasha?"

"We need to meet, how soon is that possible?"


	22. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, my cats really didn't want me to write this update. I did it anyway 😂🤷♀️

Wanda laid quietly in bed, hugging her red bear and staring up at the rotting ceiling, feeling the cold seep in through the walls. As she swallowed, her throat felt like a thousand needles scraped along it, and she winced as her saliva wet the raw and dry passage of her throat. She was sick, again. It was colder now that they were in Canada, a far cry from her time in Australia and Sicily and she had finally fallen victim to the drafty house. Too bad it was a few days after the boys had gone to the store instead of before.

"Green tea with honey and oatmeal." Vision smoothed her hair back over her head, and the edges stayed slicked back,damp with sweat. He sat beside her with the tray of food.

"Thanks Vizh." She croaked and sat up to accept it, and he arranged the pillows around her so she could lean back on them while she ate.

"Would you like another layer?" He gently patted her jacket hanging on the edge of the bed, and she shook her head.

"Just one is almost too warm." She sighed, kicking the covers down, exposing bare legs and feet. She had forgotten how stuffy she got while she was sick, but that could quickly turn to freezing chills. She hadn't been this sick in a long time, having been living in the compound instead of an unkempt concrete cell or on the streets for a few years. Leave it to her immune system to kick her when she was down.

"Wanda!" He exclaimed, hopping up and rushing to her bag in the corner, pulling out socks and stopping to grab a pair of his sweats.

"Vizh I'm sweating already!" She whined, resting her mug on her bump and scooting further back in the pillows.

"May I take your temperature again?" He stood beside her, socks and pants clutched in straining fists, and she sighed. He was helplessly adorable.

"It can't possibly have changed since 15 minutes ago, but be my guest." She sipped her tea and stirred her oatmeal as he rested his hand on her forehead, already knowing what the result would be. She rested the spoon backwards on her bottom lip and smiled as he confirmed her suspicions.

"Still 102°F." He frowned, and she shrugged and took another bite.

"Told you." Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat and winced.

"Oh Wanda " he chuckled, and held her hand. "You are something else my dear."

"I know." She smiled weakly, and flipped her hair up over the pillows. "All I can do is what I have always done. Wait it out." She rubbed her belly empathetically. "Hopefully their immune systems will be puternic (strong)."

Vision frowned, feeling helpless in spite of her optimism. She was sick, she needed medicine. It pained him to see her tough it out, she shouldn't have to fall back on old coping mechanisms she learned in Sokovia. "I'm going to get you some water." He took the tray from beside her and kissed the top of her head before he turned.

"Vizh?" She pulled the fabric of her shirt loose from where it had ridden up her stomach, and he watched as she covered herself in the blanket again.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She coughed a bit getting it out, and pulled the collar of her shirt over her mouth as she continued coughing, face turning pink.

"Wanda…" his voice trailed off, and he was back by her side, rubbing her back gently. She leaned into his side as she recovered, a little short of breath.

"I love you!" She croaked again, her voice up a few octaves.

"And I love you." He hugged her to him, and she began coughing a bit again.

"Water?" She muttered, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Water." He stood and made his way out of the room swiftly, heading down the hall. Natasha's door flew open, and she grabbed his arm.

"Vision! We need to talk." She attempted to pull him in her room, but he phased his arm from her grip.

"Wanda needs water." He continued down the hall, and she hopped out of her doorway, trailing behind him.

"We need to talk about Wanda." She hissed lowly, "She needs to see Helen again, especially now that she is sick." She watched as he retrieved a bottled water from the counter, and continued back to his room. "Vision!" She huffed, not giving up. "Will you listen to me?"

"Give me a moment." He called back to her, and she remained at the end of the hall as he disappeared into his room, then reemerged shortly after.

"Ready to talk now?" She sighed, the stress of the situation weighing on her.

"Yes." He gestured to the front door, "shall we?"

"Will she be alright?" Nat nodded toward his shared room with Wanda.

"Yes. She will call for me if she needs me." He opened the door, and stood by to allow her to exit first before closing the door behind them.

Nat hopped down the uneven steps of the old cabin, and held her hand out to catch bits of snow that were beginning to fall. "That's not good." She frowned and flipped up the hood of her jacket, and looked to Vision who was hovering by her side. She smiled a little, a corner of her mouth drawing up at the protective change in his demeanor as Wanda had progressed in her pregnancy. It was sweet.

"What is it you wanted to discuss? Have you set up another meeting with Helen?" He looked down to her, a hopeful tone in his voice. She knew they had been disappointed to realize they would have to wait considerably longer to discover the genders of their children due to their mistake in Australia, so she wasn't surprised.

"Well, not exactly." She braced herself to break the big news. "I had been working with Laura to have us all set up at the farm before Queensland. I am thinking we need to go now."

"What?" He stopped, hovering in place. "Steve and Sam are down, I just wanted to run it by you. Figured it would make a good surprise for Wanda."  
"But the probability of us getting caught…" he trailed off. "It has been several months. Our last mishap placed us far from here, they certainly wouldn't expect to catch us so close to home, let alone with Clint." He reasoned with himself, debating aloud.

"It gives Wanda a safe and controlled environment to get well in, and Helen will be in San Francisco for a conference in a week. She can sleep in a bed, and you guys can practice on Nathaniel!" She stood with her hands in her pockets, and he lowered himself to stand in front of her.

"Alright. I agree it is a much more suitable environment over our current one. When should we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I just have to make a few calls. Don't tell Wanda! I worked so hard to keep this a surprise!" She headed back toward the cabin, beaming.

Vision looked up to the night sky, at the snow falling. It was quiet, peaceful. He flew up above the house, and looked out over the trees. He couldn't help but feel lucky to be able to experience this journey, to see all these little places riddled with mysterious pasts and beauty. He lowered himself and phased into the cabin, into his room, and found Wanda asleep. She was as peaceful and serene as the snowfall. He smiled as he pictured the joy on her face when she discovered where they would be staying next, and lowered himself into bed beside her, drawing her close and raising his temperature to a soothing level of warmth, and she snuggled into his side. He listened to the rhythm of her breathing, and tapped into her dreams. Tonight she dreamt of flying with him, soaring through open air in warmer skies. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair lightly, that was his Wanda. She loved the little things.


	23. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint talks to Natasha, and the team heads to the farm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to finally put this in motion! Lots of setup for it in the past and now its happening!

"Oh Clint!" Laura was grinning ear to ear, walking toward him with a silver flip phone in hand. "I have a surprise." She wiggled the phone in her hand at him, and he smiled.

"Oh yeah?" He stood up from where he had been working under the sink, and wiped his hands dry on a rag.

"Oh yeah." She kissed him and handed him the phone. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, then lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey loser." He could hear Nat's smile through the phone. Of course. He had noticed Laura up at odd times during the night, but had dismissed it. Now he knew what was going on. Laura squeezed his arm, and made her way up the stairs to check on the kids.

"Hey yourself." He turned and looked after Laura as she climbed the stairs. She smiled over her shoulder at him, and he turned back to face the sink. "So you and Laura are up to something. I knew she was working on something, though I have to admit, I didn't expect it to involve you. What's such a big deal that I couldn't be in on it Natasha?" There was a friendly amount of accusation in his tone.

"It was better if you didn't know. But get excited, because yours truly will be shacking up in her spare room at your house in just under 24 hours! Plus a few extras, but still. Surprise!" She sounded slightly nervous in announcing the news, waiting to see how it would be accepted.

"What!?" He stood up straight in surprise, not expecting that at all.

"Yep! Get ready, it's gonna be a real weepy night for everyone. Now don't feel left out. Wanda still has no clue, and she's gonna be a hot mess." Nat sighed, and continued. "She's dealing really well, honestly I thought she would be a bit of a whiny pregnant person but she's very mellow actually."

"How's she doing?" He had been admittedly worried about her, exponentially so since the news came along it was twins.

"Well she's sick right now, got a bit of a cold with a nasty cough, but that's what we get for hiding in Canada. It's snowing through the holes in the chinking of the walls tonight actually."

"Nat, I can't believe you took them to that drafty old cabin!" He chuckled a little recalling the times spent there before returning home after missions, licking his wounds.

"You bet your ass I did. Where else were we supposed to go?" Silence on the line. She hadn't really snapped at him, but he took mild offense. Technically, he should be there with them.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, flipping the sink on, letting the water run and checking to see if he fixed the leak. He hadn't.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You have two families, one vastly more important than the other. Scott took a deal too."

"Yeah, no offense to him but he's different." They didn't know Scott too well, granted he had put himself on the line to fight alongside them, but he was still an unknown. These were people he knew their favorite foods, favorite songs. These were people who knew his family.

"This is the only family I have now." She cleared her throat, stifling the threat of tears. "And I have to protect them. It's just hard, seeing their faces sometimes when faced with our reality. The look on Wanda's face when I had to cut her hair, the fact that would be otherwise humorous that Steve only owns sweatpants and swim trunks for pants? It's hard to see them like this Clint. Vision sits up all night like a guard dog ready to snap the neck of anything that moves outside the house. I don't want them to forget themselves." Clint could hear her struggling to keep her composure, and sat his now soaked rag on the counter.

"Nat. Bring them here, come now, not later. Stop hiding for a while, stop running, stop looking over your shoulders. You know Laura and I have said it a million times before, and I will say it again, this is your home always. That goes for the rest of the team as well. Stay as long as you need. As long as you can." Laura came down the stairs, holding a very sleepy Nate, and he smiled. "I know the kids will be excited to see their Auntie Nat."

"You know I can't stop looking over my shoulder." Nat smiled, and he shook his head.

"Get your asses on the jet. I want you here in time for breakfast!" He stuck a bucket under the sink and closed the cabinet door before resting his hand on his son's head.

"Family breakfast, 8 am sharp." Nat laughed, and sat up from her pile of blankets. "Alright. I'll go wake the troops."

"The door will be unlocked." He turned and grabbed the coffee pot, and filled it with water, and Laura put a filter in the coffee maker and scooped crushed beans into it with one arm, rocking Nate lightly.

"Don't wait up for us." Nat was rolling up her blankets tightly, the rest of her stuff already packed by the door.

"You know we will." He poured the water into the back of the tank, and hit brew.

"See you soon hon!" Laura called out before heading to the living room, flipping through channels to find something to keep them awake.

"3 hours." Nat slipped her bags over her shoulders, and made her way to Wanda and Visions door. "See you in 3 hours." She snapped the phone shut, and just as she was about to tap on the door, it opened.

"Natasha." Vision greeted her quietly, she could see Wanda asleep behind him.

"Time to go." She shifted her bags, and he tilted his head.

"You said tomorrow morning."

"It's 2 am. That's tomorrow." She smiled wryly.

"Give me 15 minutes. We will be at the jet then." He sighed, and turned back to the bed.

"I'll hold you to that!" She called as she headed to the living room, where Sam and Steve had been camping out.

Vision turned to the bed, and sighed. She had been sleeping so soundly, he didn't want to cause her to panic, being told they needed to leave so quickly in the middle of the night. He packed all their things as quiet as he could, and turned to wake her to find her already up, rubbing her eyes.

"We have to go." She mumbled, pulling her jacket on from where it hung on the old bed post.

"I was about to wake you." He frowned, and brought her long pants and socks. "It isn't a bad thing this time."

"That's why we are leaving in the middle of the night, right." She tilted her head playfully, but he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I promise this is a good thing." He kissed her, and pulled socks over her cold feet. "Will you be warm enough to go to the jet like this?"

"If you hold me." Her voice lilted playfully, and he scooped her up.

"Of course." He carried her down the hall, and she rested her head on his chest as they made their way outside.

Wanda watched the snow swirl around them, her teammates loading their stuff in the jet, the sleep in her eyes causing the fluorescent lights to blur their silhouettes.

"Your stuff ready to go?" Sam jogged toward them, and Vision nodded.

"Yes, I was going to return for it momentarily." He spoke up, but Sam was already on his way to get it.

"Hey there sleepyhead!" Natasha was beaming as Vision entered the jet, setting her in a seat near the heat vent.

"Hey." Wanda rubbed her eyes and drew her blanket tighter around her as she watched him return to the house to gather what was left of the supplies with Sam. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She smiled, and headed to the pilot's seat. Wanda hadn't seen her so excited in who knows how long. "It's a surprise but it's worth it. Trust me."

The boys loaded up, and Steve closed the hatch before joining Natasha in the co-pilot's seat.

"T minus 2 and a half hours." Nat wiggled in her seat, and prepared for takeoff.

Wanda looked to Vision for an explanation, and he wrapped his arm around her. As they lifted off and left the small cabin shrinking in the distance, Wanda felt she had left her sleepiness behind with it as she was wide awake, curious to see where they would land in the next few hours, and for some reason, as she rested her hands on her bump, happy to wait to find out.


	24. Group Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes the journey to the Barton farm as Clint and Laura sit up waiting, and all are met with a tearful reunion in the Barton's entryway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really got away from me and I am not sorry at all! I don't care if its cheesy, its adorable! Easily my favorite chapter so far!

There she remained, feverishly bundled up in her blanket, shivering a bit and leaning into Vision's side as everyone sat in excited silence. She felt the occasional flutter as her eyes drooped, a sleepy grin spreading across her face as she pulled Visions hand into her blanket cocoon and onto her stomach. He beamed proudly as she shared the feeling with him, pulling her closer.

"This will never get old." His voice held pride, and Steve looked over his shoulder at him.

"Whats up?" He called back, tilting his head at them.

"The babies are moving around." Wanda yawned before coughing a bit, and rubbed the back of Vision's hand as it lay on her stomach.

"You can feel that already?" Steve swiveled a full turn, looking at her in shock.

"Well, I can. They aren't kicking or anything, but I feel some squirming occasionally, nothing anyone else could feel without my help." She lit up a ball of red and let it roll over her hand lazily. "I can share the internal sensation."

"Gotcha. Thats pretty neat." He smiled as he watched them together for a moment longer before swiveling around again.

"We are getting close." Nat sighed happily to him, and he smiled. "This is exactly what we need right now."

"Are you nervous?" He watched amusement spread on her face before she turned to look at him.

"No. Why, are you?" He looked out the windshield as she watched him, and sighed.

"Not nervous but it makes me sad. Last time we were here we were in hiding too you know. But we were here as a team. Now that team is divided." He thought back, it didn't feel like it was that long ago yet so much had changed.

"Last time we were here, Wanda and Vision were threats we were about to fight." The corner of her mouth curled up as she continued, "Now they are something worth fighting for."

"Crazy, right?" He laughed a little, and the beginning of the sunrise burst over the horizon. Just as Nat was about to speak again, Sam began loudly snoring from his seat in the back, and she laughed instead.

Back at the farm, Clint was refilling his mug of coffee, having brought Lauras along to top it off. He rinsed the empty pot, and started a fresh one.

"Thank you." Laura kissed him gently as he rejoined her on the couch, and she sipped from her mug.

"When did we get so old? Man I used to sit up all night no problem, now I need a pot of coffee?" He laughed, watching her warm her hands on her mug.

"Half a pot." She smiled, lifting an eyebrow. "I had some too, and I think the answer is you aren't old, you have kids."

"That I do." She took his hand, and sat up, setting her mug on the side table.

"Please tell me you are going to be nice to Vision." She pleaded lightly, eyes wide and gentle.

"Laura! Honey, it will be fine." He waved his hand through the air, knowing it wouldn't be fine.

"Clint. I mean it, really. Nat told me how amazing he has been with Wanda, it sounds like he fully understands what they are getting themselves into." She pleaded again, trying to calm the bear in his chest.

"Well, good for him, but he shouldn't have gotten her into this!" He was firm in his statement, Wanda was a kid, she shouldn't be in this position.

"Clint. It takes two." She held up two fingers in a peace sign and wiggled them. "You have three kids, you know that."

"Wanda is a kid." He frowned, and Laura smiled and touched the side of his face.

"You are missing the point."

"And what's that?" He gently challenged her, wanting to hear her cool voice of reason.

"Honey, she's all grown up now. You haven't been around her full time in a while, Nat says they have been close for a long time, he's the one who got her out of her room after Sokovia. It hasn't been romantic for long, but that spark has been there. They are engaged now even! Don't try to snuff it Hawkeye." She teasingly bumped his shoulder, and he shook his head. Laura had never met Wanda, or Vision. Why was she protecting them in all of this?

"I wouldn't try to snuff it, I just want to sit him down and talk to him." They both bursted out in laughter, not believing what he said for a second.

"All I can say is play nice but practice with Wanda all you want now dear, for Lilas sake." She stood and took her mug to the sink, and he sat there quietly. As Clint sat on the couch, and Laura stood in the kitchen they both came to the sudden realization that somewhere along the line, they had definitely picked up a fourth kid. The sun kissed the horizon, and Laura gasped. "Didn't Nat tell you Wanda has a cold? Oh poor thing." She began rifling through the medicine, looking for things Wanda could take.

"There it is! We are here!" Nat squealed, and lightly punched Steve's arm. "Drop the landing gear!"

Wanda sat up and craned to look outside, but all she could see was a sharp glare from the sun hitting the glass just right. Vision squeezed her hand lightly, seeming nervous all of a sudden.

"Vizh?" She looked at him, noting his anxiety.

"Just worried about the landing upsetting your stomach." He was lying, the real reason for his worry was Clint's looming threat of target practice. He relaxed as her engagement ring caught the light, and looked up at her. Hopefully that corrected his error in Clints eyes as it had with Steve.

The jet gently made contact with the ground, and no sooner than it had, Nat flew from her seat to release the hatch in the back. Wanda blinked as her eyes adjusted, slowly making her way to the ramp. They were in a field, tall yellow grass sweeping in the breeze the jet had caused. Steve cut the engines, and birdsong rang out faintly in the air. In the distance, a large farmhouse loomed, surrounded by smaller outbuildings and trees.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, stepping out into the grass.

"Just wait." Nat beamed, heading toward the house.

"Nat?" She called out, confused. "Our stuff?" Their gear was still loaded onto the jet, and Sam and Steve looked to her, quizzical as well.

"Right. I forgot, just grab a change of clothes for after showers, we can come back for the rest later." She turned and headed for the house again.

"Alright!" Sam grabbed a bag and followed after her, and Steve smiled.

"Showers sound nice." He agreed, and pulled a roll of clothes from the side of one of his bags.

"Where are we?" She turned to Vision, and he smiled.

"Somewhere good." He promised, putting one of her bags over his shoulder before taking her hand.

"What about your disguise?" Wanda was weary despite everyone's excitement, hand resting over her stomach. Vision supposed he could humor her, and let his disguise cover him.

"Better?" He smiled, and she relaxed.

"Yeah." She wrapped herself around his arm, clinging to him as they approached the house. She watched Nat practically skip up the steps and pull the front door open fearlessly before entering.

She let Vision lead as they made their way up the steps, and he squeezed her hand as he pulled the door open and they entered. Wanda's jaw dropped, she should have known. Sam and Steve were laughing, at home, and Nat was tangled in the arms of Clint and Laura, engulfing them in a bear hug. Her eyes flooded with tears, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Wanda!" Laura wriggled free from Natasha, and closed the space between them. "Can I hug you?" Her eyes were gentle and warm, caring in the most genuine way. She felt herself nod, and she was embraced in the sweetest hug she could remember. Distantly, it stirred memories of her own mother, and she felt herself begin to sniffle.

"Oh no dear, honey dont cry. You are safe here!" Laura soothed, rubbing her back. This of course made Wanda cry harder, and Nat felt her chest constrict.

Clint had planned to say something stern and fatherly to Wanda, but joined Laura in hugging her instead. "Wanda, it's alright." He brushed his hand over her cheek, clearing away hair that had gotten stuck in tears the way a father would. He caught sight of Vision, somehow appearing human. With that came the very undeniable display of emotions on his face. He was wringing his hands, beyond distraught at the sight of Wanda falling apart, feeling lost in the moment, as if he had to stay away but it was tearing him apart.

"Get over here." Clint waved an arm at Vision, who somewhat awkwardly joined in on the hug. Wanda was sandwiched between them, until her sobs turned to laughter.

"What is happening?" She laughed, tangled between Clint, Laura, and Vision.

"I don't know, but it seems rude to leave us out like this!' Sam teased, glad she had stopped crying.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Nat teased, and Clint finally spoke up.

"Stop bitching and get over here then!" He called out, laughing a bit.

Sam and Nat joined in, and shot Steve a look as he held up his hand to signify he wouldn't be joining.

"Steve!" Sam exclaimed, and Steve shook his head, turning away.

"Steve!" Natasha laughed, extending an arm to him. "There's room right here!"

"Nah, I'm good." He chuckled, waving his hand through the air again at them.

"Captain, this does appear to be a team building experience that you frequently mention we should always take advantage of creating." Vision announced, and Steve sighed, then finally walked over and joined in.

"Did he do it?" Wanda squeaked out from the middle, and Sam laughed.

"Yeah. He did." Nat answered her, pride in her voice.

"Yeah yeah don't make a big deal out of it." Steve teased, and Wanda started up again.

"Okay, then can we please be done? I don't mean to ruin the mood but I have a 102° fever, and a cold, not to mention I'm pregnant as well, and you guys are smothering me. Thank you!" By the time she finished speaking, everyone had let go of her.

"Alright, showers! All of you! You stink!" Laura laughed. "Wanda honey I have medicine for you so stay here. Nat, can you show the boys the bathrooms while I take care of her." She took Wanda's hand, and pulled her to the kitchen.

"Comeon boys!" Nat headed off into the house and Sam and Steve followed.

"I want to talk to you." Clint pointed at Vision, who nodded grimly.

"Be nice!" Laura called out as they went outside, and Wanda looked back anxiously over her shoulder. "They will be fine." Laura reassured her as she made her way back to Wanda with a thermometer held up in the air. "Now, let's see what we can do for that cold hon."


	25. Rocking Chairs and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gives Vision a dad talk, and Laura soothes Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had some stuff pop up in real life that might make writing difficult for the next 3 weeks, but of course I will update whenever possible! Love you guys!

"Sit down." Clint gestured to a rocking chair on the porch, and Vision awkwardly took a seat. He sighed and looked out over the yard before sitting as well. "How'd you do that?" He looked Vision over, eyeing his disguise respectively.

"Practice." Vision replied nervously, rubbing his palms along his pants.

"You can relax. I'm not gonna yell at you." Vision met Clints gaze wearily, and found no trace of anger, no threat of target practice looming.

"Then why have you brought me outside alone?" He turned to face Clint now, quizzical.

"I brought you out here so you can relax. You can breathe now you know. Lauras got her." He sat back and looked over the yard again. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried, I am filled with purpose and responsibility, I am to be a husband and a father."

"There's more to it than that." Clint urged gently, looking at Vision's disguise with wonder still.

"I do worry about my qualifications." He sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I have read all the books, fifty times each at least, but I still worry."

"The books." Clint chuckled lightly. "The books are good information, but no one is ever wise enough, no one knows it all. I've got three kids asleep upstairs and I learn something new every day."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Vision sat up, panic in his tone.

"You learn as you go. It's hard, but when that baby grabs your finger for the first time, their tiny tiny hand that wraps itself around your finger, you would gladly do anything for it." Clint gazed out, remembering the first time he held each of his children.

"I would do anything for them since the moment I knew of them." Vision looked up at Clint, stood, and continued. "Wanda as well. I have protected her since the beginning of my existence."

"I know." Clint smiled, but Vision wasn't done.

"My biggest mistake was not standing with her when she needed me to. I left her side and she was sent in chains to prison. I blame myself for that." He spoke with conviction, he was still upset with himself for taking Tony's side.

"You set her free as well." Clint scooted back in his chair and watched him pace.

"I did." Vision nodded.

"And when she called, you came."

"I did." Vision nodded again.

"And when you discovered she was pregnant, you never looked back." Clint added, holding his hand out in thought.

"I did not." Vision held his head proudly.

"I can't say I'm happy with the way all this is happening, but there is one thing that eases my mind." Clint curled his hand shut, and watched as Vision paused.

"What would that be?" He tilted his head, waiting to see what could have saved him from Clint's wrath.

"That ring. How long did you have that ring?" Clint grinned, and Vision smiled.

"Three months and four days after we returned from Sokovia. I got it after the night I first made her tears turn to laughter. It was highly illogical to procure a ring at such a premature time, but I couldn't help myself." He gazed in at Wanda through the window. "I could never bear to see her cry."

"That fast?" Clint smiled as Vision began to speak again, he was confident now.

"Wanda has taken me as an equal, and I think she is the only one that could. She has known me from the moment I existed, she has seen my mind. She knows me entirely and I can't help but think I would never accept my existence and humanity if it wasn't for her."

"She's a special girl." Clint nodded, "Even though I really have no right to, I feel responsible for her, and Laura feels the same. No one should be without parents, and we want you to know we are here for you guys, night or day, alright?"

"Thank you Clint." Vision felt a sense of peace wash over him as he sat there with Clint, watching the sun climb higher over the horizon.

Back inside the house Laura was boiling water in a kettle, leaning against the counter by the stove.

"Wanda, do you drink tea? It would really help your throat if you would try it with honey?" She turned, holding up a little honey bear bottle.

"I love tea!" Wanda blushed as the other woman swiftly pulled two mugs from a dish rack and poured the boiling water over tea bags before coming back to the table.

"Well, as far as your fever, hopefully I can get it to break here soon, the tylenol should help kick it." She smiled and stirred honey into her tea, and watched Wanda. She was still nervous, very tense. "Nat didn't tell you that you were coming here, did she?"

"No. But it was a nice surprise." Another weak smile from Wanda tore at Laura's heart.

"Honey, you can relax. This is the last place they would look for you." She reached out and rubbed Wanda's shoulders, she was still on edge.

"It's just hard to accept the idea that we are safe anywhere." Wanda sighed, and looked out at Vision through the window, thinking of Australia, how they were almost caught.

"I'm sorry. This is a hard enough situation without even considering your pregnancy." Laura gazed at Wanda's bump and smiled. "But it is still amazing. These kiddos are never going to wonder who to go to for help, you all have done so much for them already."

"I just wish I could give them something besides a life on the run. The streets aren't a fun place to grow up. History is repeating itself." Wanda's voice cracked, and the stairs creaked. They both turned to see Natasha holding baby Nate, softly rocking him as she descended the steps.

"Was he fussing?" Laura stood and walked over, and Natasha shook her head.

"No, but he was awake. I figured he should meet his Aunt Wanda before his siblings wake up."

Wanda felt herself freeze in her seat, she couldn't remember the last time she had been in the same room as a baby, let alone held one. Laura wiped drool from Nate's cheek, and scooped him up from Natashas arms.

"Well, I know Clint asked your permission so you already know, but we did give him your brother's name." Laura smoothed Nates hair where it was sticking up from sleeping, and approached Wanda. She could see the baby trying to wiggle in his mother's arms to see her better, and she stood, and looked at the little boy. He cooed as she came into his line of sight, and he stopped squirming to look at her, satisfied to be able to examine the newcomer. "Nathaniel Pietro Barton," Laura watched Wanda's face as she handed Nate to her, "meet your Aunt Wanda."

Nate was enamored with Wanda, squealing in delight and grabbing her fingers in his hands, his chubby fingers wrapping around her index finger and thumb. She smiled as he continued babbling at her, taking him in.

"Buna draga... (hello sweetheart)" she felt her throat constrict as she held him, and turned as the front door opened. Clint smiled as he closed the door, Vision making his way to her.

"Hello Mr. Barton." He smiled at the baby, and Wanda frowned at his disguise. Vision looked back at her, sensing her confusion. "I do not want to frighten him with my appearance.'

"Babies don't judge." Clint smiled as Laura rubbed his back, and Natasha nodded at him. 

Vision took a deep breath, and let his disguise fail, revealing his true appearance, and the baby squealed in delight at the crimson man, kicking his feet and letting go of Wanda's hand to reach toward him.

"You should be proud of yourself." Natasha whispered to Clint as Wanda handed Nate to Vision, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "That baby doesnt care that he has a giant red toaster for an Uncle."

Laura smacked her, and smiled. "Babies see past that. Babies see us for what we are, not what we look like or what we've done."

Clint felt a surge of pride watching Wanda and Vision with his son, and held Laura tighter. "Love. Babies see love."


	26. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast preparations make way at the farm & Wanda spends time with Nate which alleviates self doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! So so so sorry about my gap in writing, but I am getting back into the groove of things and should be back to normal! Thank you all for understanding and being supportive of me! Also, this puts us over 40,000 words!

“Mommy?” Everyone turned to look at the stairs to see Lila standing rather timidly at the top, clutching a teddy bear. Wanda watched and smiled as a huge grin spread over the young girl's face as she caught sight of Natasha, and began sleepily stumbling down the stairs. “Mommy! You didn't tell us Auntie Nat was coming! Cooper, Auntie Nat is here!”

Nat rushed to the foot of the stairs as the little girl reached the lower portion, and snatched her up and spun her, planting quick little kisses on the girls cheeks and forehead as she giggled gleefully.

“Lila? Was Cooper up?” Clint looked back to the stairs, surprised his son had not come down yet.

“Yeah, he was awake but he was talking to Captain America and made me go away.” She reached for Nats hand after she set her down, and stayed close to her. Wanda felt warm despite being clammy watching how much the little girl clearly loved Natasha, admired her even. It was strange and natural at the same time to see Natasha with Lila, it was a different side of her for sure, but it wasn't forced. 

“Oh dear!” Laura laughed, watching as Steve appeared with Cooper, carrying him on his shoulders as a sullen Sam followed behind him.

“Clint, do you wanna tell me why your son doesn't know who Falcon is?” He pouted as he watched Steve set Cooper down, who was clearly enamored with the great Captain America.

“Don’t take it personally buddy.” Steve patted Sam's shoulder before running his hand through his hair a bit bashfully as he noticed Cooper still gravitating around him.

Sam gave the kids another stink eye as he came to realize they had all attached to his teammates, before looking at Laura. “Well, since I can't be part of the babysitters club, can I help you with breakfast?”

“That sounds perfect!” Clint clapped his hands and looked around. “Nat, Steve? Wanna take Coop and Lila outside for a bit?”

“Oh! I want to show you my duckies!” Lila squealed and pulled on Natashas arm, and she smiled down at her.

“You got duckies? Oh boy! Let's go see them!” The little girl giggled and began skipping towards the door, Natasha close behind.

“Some of them are mine you know…” Cooper trailed off, and Steve patted his shoulder.

“Well then we better go set the record straight with the girls, huh?”

“Yeah!” Cooper smiled, and he and Cap headed outside after the girls.

Nate began to fuss, leaning towards Laura. “Mama…” he whined, straining against Vision's arms.

“It appears the novelty of new people has worn off.” Vision called attention to the situation, and Laura smiled at the baby.

“Oh honey.” She sighed and took the little boy swiftly, but that didn't soothe him much. “Let me get him changed and cleaned up, then I will bring him back down, he's gotta be hungry.”

“We will get breakfast started.” Clint called up the stairs after her, and tapped Sam. “Lets go get some eggs!”

“From the fridge?” Sam was confused as to why Clint would be excited to get eggs.

“Not in this house!” Clint laughed and went to pull on some boots. “Our eggs are coop to table fresh!”

“Ah.” Sam nodded in realization as he followed Clint outside. “Of course.”

The screen door closed lightly, and Wanda and Vision found themselves alone in the kitchen.

“Wanda, are you alright?” Vision watched her walk a slow circle around the room, looking at everything in the well loved space. Pictures of the family hung along the walls, various scribbled crayon drawings hung haphazardly along the fridge, toys scattered around in somewhat tidy piles.

“Yes.” She looked up at him, smiling, but with the glimmer of tears in her eyes. “This is a wonderful surprise Vizh. I feel like I am dreaming, this place is so frumoasa (beautiful) it doesn't feel real after everything…” She trailed off as he made his way to her as they looked outside over the yard, seeing Steve and Nat herding about a dozen ducklings through the grass as the children laughed and ran alongside them. 

“It is safe here, and healthier for you too. You are entering a vital time of pregnancy, the babies are about to start growing like weeds.”

“I know.” She sighed and looked down at her bump, and turned to hug him. “I’m scared.” She nuzzled into his chest, and he hugged her tightly to him, rubbing her back lightly.

“We will take care of you.” 

“You can say that again!” The stairs creaked, and Laura reappeared, holding a slightly less fussy Nate. He grumbled and rubbed his face before sighing, and Laura smoothed his hair. "I know little man, let's get some food for you."

Suddenly there was a loud scuffle on the porch, and Vision pushed himself between the women and the door, only for Sam and Clint to come in, laughing loudly.

"That chicken followed me to the house! She's got a grudge to come after me like that!" Sam chuckled, picking feathers from his sleeve.

"Well, you took her eggs!" Clint heaved a basket of eggs onto the table before grinning at Laura. "Think two and a half dozen will do it?"

"Let's hope so!" She chuckled at the amount of feathers clinging to them, "It doesn't seem like you would survive another round!"

"Honey, I was fine. He, however-" Clint gestured to Sam, "was a chicken amongst chickens!"

"Let me get Nate in his high chair then we can start." She pulled his high chair out from the corner and clipped him in, and pulled yogurt from the fridge. "Wanda, wanna feed him?"

"Of course!" She glanced at the little boy, now grinning and gurgling happily at the sight of the yogurt, and she accepted the little carton and a small rubbery spoon from Laura.

"Oh! Here, you will want this, trust me." She handed Vision a bib and a soft rag, and headed for the counter to join Clint and Sam as they portioned pancake batter out.

"Salut (hi) Nate!" Wanda cooed as she pulled a chair up to sit in front of him, and the little boy smiled. "Uncle Vision is gonna put your bavetă (bib) on so you don't make a big mess!"

She smiled and felt her face grow warm, with blush now instead of fever, as she watched Nate gaze at Vision as he fastened the snaps on the bib around the baby's neck.

"There you are sir." Vision tugged lightly at the bottom of the bib to straighten it out, and stepped back. Wanda peeled the lid off the yogurt, and dipped the spoon in, carefully scooping a small portion of the creamy goodness onto it before leaning in and lifting it to Nate for him to take a bite.

Vision watched as she leaned in, her bump briefly pronouncing itself along the bottom of the curve that was her stomach as it met the tops of her thighs, before being hidden by the extra fabric pulling along as she leaned in to the high chair. Her eyes shone with happiness as Nate squealed at the spoon, reaching his hand out for it before raising them in the air in delight as she brought the spoon to his mouth, absentmindedly opening and closing her own in time with him, as if she was miming to the little boy what he should do. Her hair slipped into her face as she looked back down at the yogurt as she dipped the spoon again, and so continued the ritual. Vision watched with endearing fascination as she wiped his chubby chin clean of excess yogurt, and began making silly noises at the baby when it was time to take a bite, much to Nate's enjoyment. Wanda had charmed the boy, and despite her own anxieties there was no shortage of maternal instincts to call her on.

Laura smiled as she put a massive stack of pancakes on the table, and tapped Clint's shoulder so he could look, and he smiled. Wanda dabbed Nates cheeks clean and fed him another bite, and Vision was beaming so large at the sight he looked on the verge of exploding.

"They will be perfect parents. It's just a shame they won't get to do it in a normal environment." Laura sighed as she whisked eggs to scramble them, and handed them off to Sam.

Clint placed a hand on her back. "We will do as much as we can to help. Right now we are doing the only thing we can, giving them a safe place to stay. Everything else will come in time."

"I know." She sighed, and loaded the toaster before pushing it down, and looked up at Clint. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss before turning to get butter and jelly from the fridge.

Wanda scraped the sides of the yogurt carton, gathering together one last bite and fed it to Nate, who demanded more. "Drag (honey) it's all gone!' She cooed as he began to fuss, and she wiped his cheeks again. "You ate it all!"

"Is he still hungry?" Laura took a large bowl of scrambled eggs from Sam, and made her way over.

"It seems like it." Wanda puffed her bottom lip out at the baby. "Are you still hungry honey?"

"Here, he can have some scrambled eggs, we just have to watch him while he eats them." Laura put a few spoonfuls of eggs onto the tray, and Nate jammed his hands into them immediately, playing with them and finally picking one up and putting it in his mouth.

"Play with it while you can, I suppose." Vision grimaced, and Laura laughed.

"Clint? Wanna go get the kids? We are just about ready to eat!" Laura and Sam were setting the table, and Clint nodded before heading out the front door.

"Time to eat!" He yelled out across the yard, and faint cheers were heard. "They are on their way." He announced, letting the screen door fall closed.

"Perfect!" Laura smiled, setting various juices on the table and straightening plates.

As the kids burst inside, followed shortly by Nat and Steve, Wanda couldn't help but think Laura was exactly right. She felt her hand go to her stomach as the kitchen burst with life and laughter, and a tiny flutter reminded her that no matter the circumstances, this moment with Vision by her side, shared with friends- no, her family; was perfect.


	27. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family sits down for breakfast, and Wanda finds peace in hearing others call her brother a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between my last update and now we hit 3,000 hits! Thank you to everyone following along ❤

"I wanna sit by you Auntie Nat!" Lila squealed as she hopped up into a chair, then patted the one next to her.

"I will be right there kiddo!" Natasha flashed a smile at the girl before heading to where Wanda stood near the fridge, smiling like an idiot. "You know they're babies, not genies right?"

Wanda's smile grew as she continued to rub her stomach, and she looked at Nat. "I can feel them moving again."

"They're happy." Nat smiled, feeling a little silly knowing the babies couldn't possibly be feeling emotion like that, but the idea was a nice one.

"I'm happy." Wanda nodded in agreement with herself as she watched everyone settle in for breakfast.

"I'm glad. Things were looking a bit rough the other night, but it seems Laura has healed you." Nat teased, gesturing to Wanda as she indicated the change in her demeanor.

"I think it was mostly stress, and I was cold."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad you feel better. You had me worried."

"How long are we staying here Nat, really?" Wanda looked at Natasha with huge eyes, wanting a good answer.

"As long as humanly possible. It's not beneficial to put you through moving around and subpar living conditions right now. Plus, you are about to need to see Helen a lot more, I was reading those books Vision has, and this is where the twin factor gets risky."

Wanda inhaled sharply, she knew what was coming, and she couldn't afford to deny it much longer. It wasn't out of line for bedrest to end up on the table within a few months. She needed a safe place to rest, and a healthy, stable environment. "Has anyone spoken with her recently?"

"Yes!" Natasha grinned again, and looked to Vision who was still watching Nate decimate his scrambled eggs. "By the end of the week we will know if we have Natasha Jr or not!"

"Really?" Wanda lit up at the news, and Vision glanced her way.

"Helen is in the states this week and will be able to meet with us!" He cheered, and Wanda's hand flew to her mouth, jaw dropping in surprise. She began to feel a bit lightheaded and uneasy as she processed the news, as this was just another part of their journey that made this pregnancy seem that much more real to her. She had known this was coming, but just the idea of finally knowing the genders of her children was as overwhelming as the thought of actually giving birth. 

"Whoa!" Natasha eased a hand onto the girls back, steadying her. "How about we get you into a chair? And we can get some good food in you." She ushered Wanda to the table, Vision hastily pulling out a chair next to his own for her to sit in.

"No need to overdo it honey!" Laura gently called down the table as Nat heaped Wanda's plate with food as Vision observed, confused. "You guys haven't been eating real food for a long time, so it will be a shock to your system, but the babies might not like it either."

"Oh nu (oh no), Nat lay off. I don't feel like puking today." She pinched the bridge of her nose as all the smells from the table overtook her, and swallowed hard.

"Ew! Is Miss Wanda gonna be sick?" Lila peeked around Natashas shoulder at Wanda, watching Vision rub her back as well as keeping eggs from flying off the high chair tray to his left.

"Lila eat your pancakes." Clint shot the young girl a stern gaze, and she shoved a bite into her mouth, dribbling syrup down her chin.

"Wanda, would you like to step outside for a moment? Perhaps that would help…" Vision trailed off as she picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite, then another, and another. It was amazing.

"The last time I had bacon was…" She picked up another piece, breaking it in half and resting a piece against her bottom lip as she thought. "Back at the compound. Tony made it, I think. About a week before everything happened." She chuckled, and took a bite. Nat was right, she definitely needed to eat.

"Tony made good bacon." Steve smiled, and picked up a piece off a tray. "But not as good as yours Mrs. Barton!" He took a bite and savored it dramatically, and Laura laughed.

"Oh please! It's just bacon! What could go wrong there?" She swatted her hand through the air at him, and took a sip of her orange juice. When she looked back up she noticed everyone glancing at Vision knowingly.

"In my defense, I cannot cook anything!" He cried out light heartedly, and Wanda shook her head in amusement.

"You can say that again!" Nat giggled as she poured syrup onto her stack of pancakes, and began making a smiley face out of fruit on top.

"No joke!" Sam pointed at Vision with his fork. "Don't you destroy this woman's kitchen. I will come after you."

"I promise." Vision held his hands in the air in surrender, and Wanda kissed his cheek.

"Gross!" Cooper blurted out, rolling his eyes at them. Lila wrinkled her nose, and Clint clapped his hands.

"That's right! Gross!" He beamed at his kids, clearly proud of himself. "Kissing is for who?" He leaned back in his chair prouder still as his kids responded in unison.

"Mommies and daddies!" They replied, then Lila tilted her head.

"Miss Wanda isn't a mommy, why did she kiss Mr. Vision?"

Nat looked at Clint knowingly, and after he nodded his approval she turned to Lila. "Well, remember when Nate was in mommy's tummy?"

The little girl nodded furiously, eager to hear what her favorite aunt had to say.

"Well," Natasha leaned in and whispered the rest in the Lilas ear, and her eyes grew wide as she looked at Wanda. They held so much wonder it made Wanda giggle.

"Whoa!" Lila gasped and gazed at Wanda's stomach as she asked her Auntie Nat another question. "So that means Mr. Vision is a daddy?"

"Mmhm!" Nat nodded, and Lila seemed satisfied, returning to her breakfast.

"What'd she say! That's not fair if she gets to know and I don't!" Cooper huffed as he poked his eggs.

"Well, you see Cooper," Steve clearly felt awkward, and everyone watched him struggle for words. "Uhm, Wanda is a mommy, and Vision is a daddy.... Their babies just aren't born yet.”

“But she isn't big and fat like when mommy had Lila and Nate in her belly.” Cooper craned in his seat, shifting to stare at Wanda's stomach.

“Cooper!” Clint stared at his son in shock, and Steve rested a hand on Cooper's shoulder.

“Cooper. We never call women, or anyone, fat. Growing a baby takes a lot of work, and the baby is in a woman's body the whole time, stretching it out and all kinds of stuff. Wanda has 2 babies in her belly at the same time!”

“Really?” Cooper looked to Wanda now, not believing Steve.

“Yep.” She nodded her head, and Cooper timidly began eating again, still curious. “I didn't know that could happen.” He mumbled, his mouth full of eggs.

“It isn't very common, but it can happen. The babies are called twins, since they usually look very alike.” Sam added, finishing a piece of toast.

“I am one of a pair of twins.” Wanda took a sip of orange juice and felt her throat constrict, and paused to try and decide if it was acid reflux or because she mentioned Pietro, but she couldn't tell. Vision noticed, and his hand was on her back again, comforting her. “I had a brother, his name was Pietro.” She smiled, and continued poking at her eggs.

“Like Nate!” Lila shouted out, and Wanda looked up. “Daddy said Nate is named after a brave hero who saved his life! Like your brother!”

“Mmhmm!” Wanda managed to take a bite of eggs, and looked back at the little girl. She had moved on to her yogurt, and was happily eating the chunks of fruit from the bottom of the cup. Death was such a heavy concept to drop on a child, so she left it. In a way, it was nice for someone to know of her brother without knowing he had died. “A hero. Just like my brother.”

After everyone had finished breakfast, Wanda helped Laura pick up the kitchen. Natasha was taking a shower, and Clint was helping the guys unload the jet. For a while, the women moved silently, putting things away and piling plates to be washed, and Laura finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry we didn't tell the kids about your brother.” She slid the butter back in the fridge and turned to Wanda, who was scraping the last of Lilas soggy pancakes into the trash.

“It’s understandable, they are kids. It's hard to explain that, I wouldn't even know where to start.” She watched the plate sink to the bottom of the sink, teetering slowly in the hot soapy water as she realized one day she would have to tell her own children what happened to their uncle.

“I just… I don't want you to think I am discounting his sacrifice. Because of your brother my children have their father, and that little boy from Sokovia gets to grow up. It isn't fair, but it wasn't for nothing. I am grateful to him everyday. And I am sorry.” Laura came to stand beside her, and she looked up at the older woman, seeing how much she meant what she said.

“Pietro was always a hero to me, and I am proud that after everything, that's how the rest of the world will remember him too.”

They didn't need to speak again, there was nothing else to say. In the content silence the pile of dirty dishes became a pile of clean dishes, and Natasha came down the stairs just in time to dry them, sending Wanda for her turn in the shower. As she stepped into the warm stream, she felt Vision wrap his arms around her from behind, and she relaxed into him, letting him wash her hair and massage her shoulders. Her eyes began to droop as he turned off the tap, and she didn't protest as he carried her to their room wrapped in a towel. She dozed off in a big t-shirt, covered in a fluffy blanket as Vision lay by her side, and dreamt of her twin, of days long passed and long forgotten by anyone but her. She dreamt of her brother the hero, stealing bread for her so she could eat, begging on the streets for money for medicine, and fending off creeps who only wanted one thing from her. He had been her hero long before he had powers, but then again, he had always been the hero type.


	28. A Childs Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper calls Laura again to try and shake her suspicion, leading to an unlikely change of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to say I am so sorry for leaving this for so long but I was working on another project that will be published soon and I was really immersed in it, so sorry not sorry 😂👍 Also I wrote this in 2 and 1/2 hours out of guilt, plus I was inspired! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think, I am excited!

It had been a few weeks since Pepper had called Laura, though Pepper couldn't shake that conversation from her mind. Every time she passed by Tony in the lab pouring over pings in his data she felt waves of guilt for not telling him what she knew. She didn't really know anything, she had told herself more than once, if she told him what she thought she knew it could throw him off a real lead, a lead supported by actual evidence instead of intuition, so she had kept quiet.

Today however, she had decided over her morning coffee that she had had enough, so here she was, huddled in a spare room hiding away from Tony, Happy, Rhodes, or anyone else who might come looking for her; clutching her phone in a white knuckle grip. She glanced down at it again after sucking in a breath, and hit call on Laura's contact. The line began to ring, and Pepper exhaled, hoping this call was enough to break her free from the suspicion eating away at her. It was insane to think Laura would be in contact with the runaway members of the team, insane to think her or Clint would endanger their family to harbor the group or help them, wasn't it?

The line picked up, and it was a child who answered. Pepper almost hung up out of guilt at that moment, but she knew she had to keep going.

““Hello?” Lila meekly spoke again, and Pepper smiled.

“Is this Lila?” She knew it was, but she felt the need to humor the child.

“Yes, who is this?” She could almost see the little girl puffing out her chest with purpose at the notion of someone knowing her name without her announcing it.

“Hi honey, this is Pepper, remember me?” Pepper ran through her mind, trying to think of an instance to help the child remember her, but Lila piped up with affirmation quickly.   
“Oh yeah! You work with Daddys friend Iron Man!” Of course she would call him Iron Man, Pepper shook her head, amused, before continuing,   
“Yeah, I sure do. Honey, is there a grownup around, I have some grown up things to talk about.” Pepper gently phrased it so she didn't hurt the child's feelings, like she was being brushed off.

“Yeah, Wanda and Auntie Nat are sleeping, but I think Mommy is outside. I don't know where Daddy went, Captain America needed to show him something…” Lila kept droning on, and Pepper went sheet white. They were there. They were there right now.

“You know what honey? I just remembered this is a surprise for your mommy and daddy, so I can't tell them!” Pepper felt her throat constrict as she spun a lie to the child, blinking tears away. “Promise you can keep the secret I called?”

“Yeah!” There was silence on the line, and Lila continued. “Don’t worry, I can make your call go away so mommy doesn't see it!”

“Thank you sweetheart.” Pepper bit her knuckle to stop herself from crying.

“Okay, have fun planning your surprise!” Lila chirped, and hung up. Pepper set her phone down numbly, and let the tears she had been holding back spill over. She had exploited a child for information. That hadn't been the plan but that's exactly what happened. After she wiped the tears from her face, she rose steadily and made her way to the lab.

At the farm, Lila hummed happily as she removed Pepper from her mother's list of recent phone calls, then opened an age appropriate educational game, and began to play, still humming away, unknowing of what she had done.

“Tony?” Pepper buzzed into the lab, and found Tony asleep, slumped over his desk. “Tony..” She rubbed his back, waking him.

“Oh, hey Pepper. Just taking a little siesta, helps to get the brain juices flowing…” As he lifted his head a piece of paper came with it until he pulled it off, stuck to his face from his nap. “What's going on with you? Are you doing alright?”

Pepper sniffled again, holding back tears of disgust at herself, and shook her head.

“Tony, I know where they are.”

Tony's jaw dropped open a bit, and Pepper turned away, pacing with her back to him as she spilled her guts.

“That night we talked about the moral dilemma in finding them, the night I told you I believed in you to make the right decision when it's impossible to make any decision, I called Laura. I called her on a whim Tony, and something just seemed off. It was the middle of the night and she was wide awake, and something just stayed with me from that conversation, I haven't been able to shake it, but I didn't want to tell you and pull you off a real lead just because maybe I had an idea. It's been weeks and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I called her again today. Lila picked up the phone Tony. I asked for an adult and she told me Captain America was showing her daddy something and that Wanda and Natasha were asleep upstairs.” Pepper sobbed now, feeling even worse now that she had told Tony what she had done. “When she told me they were there I panicked. I told her I was planning a surprise and I forgot her parents wouldn't know about it, and she offered to delete the call. She deleted the call and told me not to worry. I exploited a child Tony. Never in my life would I ever take advantage of a trusting child but I didn't know what to say. She obviously has no clue what's going on or she would have acted differently but she just told me everything and then helped me cover my tracks.”

“Pep, come here.” Tony stood, and ran a hand down his face. She stopped pacing and turned to look at him, and shook her head.

“What do we do Tony?” She wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks and focused on breathing to calm herself down. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Come here.” Tony was gentle with his offer, but Pepper huffed. “Please Pep.”

She finally came to him, and he hugged her. “I’m sorry honey. I’m so sorry.”

“What are you going to do?” Her voice was hardly a whisper as she melted into him, and she deflated when he responded.

“We have to go get them.”

“Tony! It isn't fair!” She backed away hastily, and he threw his arms up.

“Pepper, my hands are beyond tied at this point. I dont want this any more than you do, but what choice do we have? It's like last time, it’s either us or them.”

Pepper turned to look at him as he slumped down in his chair, and spat “What happened last time is exactly what brought us to this moment Tony. Is that really what you are looking to repeat because last time I checked, it didn't go so great? How about you stray from the path for a minute, and think of a way this ends differently than those children losing their parents and everyone else being incarcerated?! You said it yourself, the treatment they received in the raft, especially Wanda, made you feel sick. Really want to send them back to that?”

“What am I supposed to do? Because I am shit out of luck and out of time now Pepper. Tell me, what am I supposed to do?” He stood and yelled back, running his hands through his hair and knocking papers off his desk.

Pepper took a step towards him, arms crossed. “You stay here. Let me go.”

Tony scoffed, and sat back down in his chair, looking at the mess of papers on the ground between them.

“I’m serious. Send me instead. That's how this ends differently.” She sat on the edge of the desk next to him, and he looked up at her.

“Alright, let's say we send you. Whats the plan Miss Potts?”

Pepper smiled and grabbed a pen, starting to write out a plan on the back of a map. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	29. Not According To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets entirely more than she bargained for when she arrives at the farm, and is faced with a new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is! I have drug it out for so long but I gave in finally...Exciting stuff!

Pepper was nervous, of course. She had never done anything like this before. This, being not necessarily a mission, she liked to think of it as a sort of friendly dropping by unannounced and seeing where that went. It had been 4 days since she had spoken with Lila. 4 days since she knew without a doubt that they had been there. As the car neared the turnoff for the road to the Barton farm, Pepper felt her breath catch. Happy glanced at her in the rearview mirror, and she smiled weakly. She could handle this.

"Holy Shit." Happy exclaimed quietly, the house coming into view. Pepper glanced out the front, and the sight that awaited her made her stomach drop. There was Steve, chopping wood not 1,000 yards away. He looked up from his work, wiping his brow, and froze when he locked eyes with Pepper. He shouted something back at the house, before approaching the car.

"Happy, stop the car." She didn't take her eyes off him as he continued towards them, at a slow, steady pace.

"Pepper, I don't know if that's a good idea, he might be mad." Happy gripped the wheel nervously, and put the car in reverse as a precaution.

"Happy. Stop the car and shut up." Her voice was shrill, and Happy sighed, defeated.

"Okay." He put the car in park and lifted his hands off the wheel where Steve could see them.

She rolled down her window, and he bent down and leaned on the car, his face level with the open window. She felt herself go white as he began to speak.

"Please leave Pepper. We don't want any trouble. If you knew what was happening, you would keep this to yourself." He was friendly, but stern.

"What does that even mean? If I knew what was happening maybe I could help." She leaned towards him, hoping he trusted her. Something was obviously going on, it was strange of them to be here.

"Trust me, you are better off turning around and heading home." Less friendly this time, he wiped his forehead again, standing back from the car.

"Are you threatening me?" Pepper challenged him, and he sighed.

"No ma'am." He squinted back at the house. "Just trying to save you some trouble."

"Steve. I can't help you if you keep saying stuff like that. What does that even mean? Is someone hurt? What's going on?" She moved to get out of the car, and he held the door shut.

"Please don't do this Pepper." His eyes were pleading as she continued to struggle with the door, and Happy fought to stay quiet.

"Steve!" Everyone looked to the porch, where Clint stood, waving to them. "There's no point in all that. She knows you guys are here, our only hope now is showing her why. We're almost ready."

"That's more like it." She smiled, and Steve reluctantly opened the door for her. Happy moved to get out, and Steve held his hand up.

"Only Pepper please. She's safe with us, we don't want any trouble. We are in enough as it is."

Happy looked at Pepper, and she nodded. "I'll be alright. They're my friends."

He sighed and cut the ignition, and smiled weakly as Steve turned and she followed him to the house.

"Pepper, I'm asking as a friend that you please take everything into consideration when you report back, if you choose to report anything." His voice held sadness, and as they reached the porch, she grabbed his arm gently.

"Steve, what happened?" She searched his face for any indication of what was such a big deal, but only found his desperation to appeal to her, but she didn't get any further before Laura appeatd.

"Pepper?" Laura was surprisingly chipper despite the situation, and came out onto the porch and hugged her friend. "How are you? It's been forever!"

"I'm fine, just a little confused is all…" Pepper was shocked at first by the sudden hug, but hugged Laura back. "Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

"And ruin the fun? No way!" Laura smiled, and lightly touched Peppers arm. "I just ask that we stay civil please, and I know and trust you will, I just really want this day to be perfect!"

She watched over Laura's shoulder as Steve made his way inside, and for a moment Pepper started towards the door, and Laura once again tapped her arm.

"Honey they aren't escaping out the back door. I promise. He just can't help but be cautious, try not to take it personally." She smiled wistfully as Steve came back to the door and held it open for the women to enter, his jaw set.

"Thank you!" Laura led the way, Steve following closely behind Pepper, and she couldn't help but feel like she was being escorted. She caught sight of Sam playing go fish with Lila and Cooper at the kitchen table and her heart ached. These people weren't criminals.. They were her friends, they were heroes. Good people who were trying to stand up for the right thing and got the short end of the stick. He waved to her and she smiled, following Laura to the den.

The first thing she saw was Vision. His vibrant coloring made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was assisting Helen Cho with some equipment, attaching cords from it to the tv, and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Helen?" She was shocked to see her here, she was completely out of place. Someone must be hurt for Helen to be here, and Pepper looked around frantically for any sign of who it was. She pushed past Steve and before she could take tally of everyone, Natasha was dead in front of her.

"Calm down Pepper." She urged, but Pepper wasn't having it.

"Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" She yelled, looking around the room at everyone's shocked faces at her outburst.

"You didn't tell her?" Wanda spoke up from her place nestled on the couch, hidden from view by Natasha, Pepper noted.

"No, seeing is believing in this case." Steve walked over to her and patted her head, and Pepper tried to get a glimpse, but Nat moved in time with her to continue shielding Wanda. Pepper tilted her head as she realized Natasha was guarding Wanda from her.

"Really Natasha?" Pepper was hurt at the realization, and Nat tilted her head and shrugged.

"Can't ever be too careful." She smirked, and Vision approached.

"I think it's fair to say Pepper has no ill will based off of her reaction." He touched Nats shoulder lightly, and she met his eyeline and held it for a long moment before stepping aside. At first glance, Wanda seemed fine. Cheeks a little fuller, a bit flushed, and the hair color aside, she was the same old Wanda Pepper remembered. Then Helen gestured for her to scoot forward, and Wanda pulled her shirt up over her stomach to reveal a prominent pregnant belly, and Pepper took a step back, catching sight of the engagement ring on her finger before spinning to look at Steve.

"Well I just don't know what to think! I certainly never expected this from you!" She pointed at him, jabbing a finger in his chest. He chuckled and shook his head, denying responsibility. She spun angrily to Sam, who already had his hands up and was shaking his head.

"If you are looking for someone to hold at fault look no further than me." Vision stood behind her, and she spun around to look at him in disbelief. "I am their father."

"Their?" She looked to Wanda in shock, and she was beaming.

"Twins." She smiled, and Helen turned on the tv.

"And now we find out if we have boys or girls or both!" She smiled, turning back to Wanda. "Ready when you are."

Pepper felt dizzy as she watched Vision return to his place at Wanda's side, Nat standing behind their spot on the couch watching over their shoulders.

Pepper watched the obvious undeniable love between Wanda and Vision in shock and awe as they prepared to see their children on the tv screen, and she held her breath as Helen touched the probe to Wanda's belly and the screen lit up, fuzzy footage of two babies appearing. Everyone was invested now, Steve and Sam especially since they weren't at the last appointment. Peppers mind went blank at the sight, still in complete and utter disbelief.

"They look perfect Wanda." Helen gushed as she slid the probe around, everyone oohing and squealing over the babies, until cheers broke out as Helen made the announcement. "Two healthy, beautiful baby boys! Congratulations, you two!"

Natashas face fell only for an instant, then she pressed a tearful kiss to the top of Wanda's head. Wanda herself was crying, Vision cupping her face in his hands, happily wiping the tears away and holding her to him.

"I'm happy, I'm so happy." She sobbed lightly, and looked tearfully past Vision at Pepper.

Pepper realized she had tears streaming down her own cheeks, and turned and walked away, in complete shock. She needed to process what she had seen, it seemed impossible.

"Pepper." Steve caught her arm, and she yanked it away.

"I need a minute." She sniffled, making her way to the porch. "Please."

"Alright." He let her continue out to the porch alone, and she sat on the front steps, crying tears of defeat.

What was she supposed to do now? This changed everything.


	30. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Pepper dropped in unexpectedly, from Wanda's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I am apologizing more and more for taking forever to update, and this may not be a very good chapter, but I am happy to have gotten something out.

Today was the day. Wanda had tried to keep herself from guessing on her own, because she would love her children no matter what, their genders didn't matter. She woke up safe in Visions arms, like she had for several days now, the smell of breakfast rousing her. 

“Good morning Wanda.” Vision hummed, sensing her stirring.

“Good morning Vizh.” She roused more drastically now, resting a hand over her stomach.

“Steve is making breakfast if you are hungry..” She cut him off with a kiss, and he smiled against her lips.

“I was thinking about… something else first actually?” Her voice lilted seductively, and she began to snake her hand down his chest, only to be cut short by Nat flinging the door open.

“Helen will be here in 2 hours! Get your asses up!” She called out, already halfway down the hall. Wanda let her hand slip from his waist and her head fall to his chest, forehead resting on his cool skin.

"It appears we are being held to a schedule." He chuckled, and she groaned, pressing her face into the warmth of the bed.

“Later my dear. I’ll hold you to it, if you’d like.” He rubbed her back, lightly working at the sore muscles under the back of her ribcage, knowing that's where she carried the weight of their children.

“I’d like that.” She knew he was smiling even as her face was still in the sheets, and she relaxed into his touch, letting him knead at her sides.

"Alright dear." He kissed the top of her head, and moved his hands to her shoulders, rubbing her muscles still. "But we need to get up and join the others downstairs, or Natasha will come for us again."

"Agh, no!" Wanda whined as she sat up groggily, but the knowledge of what would happen if Natasha had to ask twice motivated her.

"But today is an exciting day!" He smiled as he watched her blink slowly, eyes adjusting to the light streaming in the room. “Today we learn the genders of our children.”

"Finally." She smiled, resting a hand on her bump, fingers skimming the bunched up fabric covering it.

"Finally." He echoed her, and watched as she scooted to the edge of the bed with some effort, and stretched, unknowingly framed within the light streaming gently through the window. Her shirt rose as her arms reached far above her head, and revealed the upward curve of the bottom of her belly before she tugged it back down. He smiled, she was perfect. He watched her silently as she got dressed for the day, appreciating her beauty and even grace despite her prominent belly. He was snapped out of it by a woolen sock hitting him in the face.

“Are you gonna help me or just sit there watching me?”

He blinked, and realized what she meant. She had been struggling to pull the sock on, and he had been smiling at her all the while 

"My apologies Wanda." He knelt before her and kissed her forehead as he slipped the sock over her foot, tugging it up past her ankle.

"It's fine, I managed to get the first one on, it just was tricky." She sighed, seeming out of breath.

"Are you cold?" He noted her cheeks were pink despite it being nearly 70 degrees.

"Just my feet." She smiled, and bumped against him playfully as she headed out of the room, looking at him over her shoulder with a grin as she spoke again, "but if I do get chilly, I know just where to find my own personal toaster."

He sat there a moment longer smiling before following her, quickly catching up and resting a hand on her back as they descended the stairs.

"There you two are!" Laura smiled, setting places at the table.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been so tired lately." Wanda yawned, sliding into a seat by Sam, who spooned a hefty portion of eggs onto her plate.

"Helen will be here in about an hour, so eat up! Clint has the living room all cleared out for her already." Laura slid a few strips of bacon onto Wanda's plate before sitting on the other side of Vision, and began cutting her pancakes up. "I'm so excited for you guys!"

"This has been a long time coming!" Sam nodded, and Wanda smiled down at her eggs.

Helen arrived shortly after they had tidied the kitchen, Sam and Steve were quick to lend her a hand.

They wheeled the equipment into the living room, and Vision began setting it up. Steve headed out front to get a head start on the chores for the day, and Wanda settled in on the couch with Nat as they watched Helen and Vision work silently.

As Wanda nestled into Natashas side, all was right in the world for a few short moments. Then Steve yelled something from the yard that made everyone's blood run cold.

"Pepper is here." He hollered, and Laura and Clint rushed to the kitchen to look outside.

"Stay here." Nat kissed the top of Wanda's head, and nodded to Vision as she headed out to stand with Clint and Laura.

"Vision." Wanda's bottom lip puffed out as she held back panic, and he immediately abandoned the cables he had been unwrapping and came to her side. Helen picked up the pace to make up for his departure.

"Looks like she came alone, Happy is driving but otherwise she's alone." Nat looked to Clint, who shrugged.

"Doesn't mean Tony didn't send her."

"Pepper would never." Nat shot a glance back at Wanda, then watched as Steve held the car door shut as Pepper tried to get out. Clint grumbled, and walked out onto the porch.

"Steve! There's no point in all that. She knows you guys are here, our only hope now is showing her why. We're almost ready." Nat tensed at the invitation to allow Pepper in, but Lauras hand on her shoulder grounded her.

"Why don't you go help Wanda and Vision? I've got her." She smiled wistfully, and Nat nodded, dutifully heading back to the living room.

As she entered, Sam took the kids to the table and attempted to occupy them from the building tension.

"Wanda, everything will be alright." Vision cupped her hands in his own and she crawled into his lap with no thanks to her ever growing tummy. She clung to him and focused on breathing, on how he felt around her, the way he soothed her. She prepared herself for the worst as Natasha approached them, but she only motioned for Vision to hook up the cords.

Wanda felt herself go numb as Steve walked in, arms crossed. "This may be our only chance to make them see what's happening. But if you don't want to, we can send her packing. It's up to you two."

"Why is she here?" Wanda frowned, looking defeated.

"Can't be anything good." Steve remarked honestly, and she sighed, looking to Vision with a hand over her bump.

"This is a chance to have a shot at giving them a normal life… Pepper has a good heart."

"She could change Tony's mind." Nat chimed in, and Vision looked to Clint and Steve, catching Sam's eye as well before agreeing solemnly.

"It seems that letting Pepper in is our best chance at staying together now."

Steve nodded, and headed out front to let the women in. Helen looked up from her machine, and smiled at everyone. "She will make the right call." She stated matter of factly, and Vision smiled.

"I hope so."

Wanda wanted time to freeze, to run away and let Vision hold her. To be happy even if they could never stop running. She heard Pepper asking questions, and Nat stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"Helen?" There was shock in Pepper's voice, and Wanda held her breath as she heard the woman crest into panic. 

"Calm down Pepper."

"Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" She yelled, in full panic mode now.

Wanda exhaled at the realization that Pepper knew nothing, that she was only concerned about everyone's health at the moment, not about apprehending them.

"You didn't tell her?" Her voice held some form of numbness, and Steve ruffled her hair. Everyone was surrounding her, ready to pounce at the first sign of hostility aimed at her.

"No, seeing is believing in this case." He chuckled, and Natasha moved in time with Pepper, keeping her back as Vision finished with the cords.

"Really Natasha?" Pepper sounded shocked and hurt as she realized Nat didn't trust her, and Wanda looked to Vision as he placed the last cord.

"Can't ever be too careful." Wanda could hear the smile on Nats voice before she backed down.

"I think it's fair to say Pepper has no ill will based off of her reaction." Vision touched Nats shoulder lightly, and she met his eyeline and held it for a long moment before stepping aside. A silent exchange of thanks and trust, Wanda knew, then Natasha circled them protectively and came to stand behind the couch. Wanda felt Pepper examining her, and heard her gasp as she revealed her stomach for Helen, and couldn't help herself any longer. She knew it was wrong but she did not feel she had any other choice given the situation, so as Pepper spun to accuse Sam and Steve of not looking out for her, Wanda skimmed the woman's mind. Pepper considered her a child still, and was outraged and bewildered at the sentiment of her being pregnant.

"If you are looking for someone to hold at fault look no further than me." Vision stood behind Pepper now, and she spun around to look at him in disbelief. "I am their father."

At the confession, Pepper's mind grew softer, she intended no harm. Wanda beamed at the woman, Pepper would do the right thing. Her children were safe.

"Their?" She looked to Wanda, confused.

"Twins." She smiled still, feeling relaxed knowing Pepper was still a friend, and everyone's attention was brought to the tv, the image of their babies lighting up the screen. 

"They look perfect Wanda!" Helen smiled at her before making the announcement. "Two healthy, beautiful baby boys! Congratulations, you two!"

Wanda looked at the tv, at the fuzzy image of a baby, one of her sons, rubbing his nose. She felt Nat press another kiss to her head, and began crying as Helen found her other son's face, he looked so peaceful, so perfect. It was impossible to know for sure, but she could swear they had Visions nose. She looked to him and he began wiping her tears, and he held her as she looked back to the tv, sobbing.

"I'm happy, I'm so happy." Vision caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek, and she turned to look at Pepper. She immediately began backing away, shock evident on her face. Steve tried to follow her, but she insisted she just needed a moment to think, so he let her sit on the porch to collect herself.

Wanda pulled her shirt back down and leaned on Vision as they gazed at the playback on the tv together. She wasn't worried about Pepper anymore. All that mattered was right here.


	31. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups fate rests in Peppers hands, and as she struggles to decide what is right, a certain someone inserts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates on this have been so sporadic, I keep thinking maybe I will say that I am taking a break from this, but I know as soon as I say that I will get some crazy wave of inspiration and put out like 5 chapters in a week, so I don't really know what is going on... I think I will try to write a separate one shot and get that out before I update this again to refresh myself but who knows really 🤷♀️ Love you all, and thanks for supporting me and reading my work! It really means a lot to me!

Pepper and Wanda sat side by side on the steps of the porch, Vision assisting Steve now with chopping wood in the yard after he helped Wanda ease down to sit with Pepper. Wanda couldnt with peace of mind let her sit alone with her thoughts any longer than she already had, and so she rested beside her, watching Steve teach Vision the proper technique to split a log.

"I'm sorry to have put you in this position." Wanda finally spoke after seeing Pepper gaze at her in her peripheral vision.

"You're sorry?" Pepper gasped almost comically. "I'm sorry! Goodness Wanda, I had no clue this was even possible. Nobody did."

"We certainly didn't." Wanda smiled, rubbing a hand over her bump contentedly. That was an understatement.

"I really didn't know what to expect when I saw Steve in the yard earlier, but this wasn't it." She gazed at Wanda, at her hand resting absentmindedly over her womb, and smiled. "I'm so happy for you, really."

"Thank you Pepper." She smiled wistfully at the older woman, who was watching Vision as he discarded the axe and began slicing wood with a ray of light from the mind stone as Steve protested. "What will you tell Tony?" 

"I think you already know I don't have any evil plans." Pepper smiled weakly, and Wanda felt her face flush in embarrassment, Pepper knew she had looked into her mind. The years of being out of practice had made her tread heavily through Peppers mind.

"Oh, Pepper I-"

"I get it. It's alright, you are a mother now, you need to protect your children and I was a possible threat."

"You? A threat?" Natasha snorted as she joined them, sitting on Wanda's other side.

"Thanks for that." Pepper sighed, and looked at her phone in her hand. "Tony will be expecting to hear from me soon. Ross is really on his ass hard about finding you guys." She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"You do what you have to, and we will do the same." Natasha huffed grimly and rested a hand on Wanda's knee in comfort. She whimpered at the thought of running and hiding again.

"It isn't that simple." Pepper defended herself, and smirked as Steve coaxed Happy from the car to let him have a try at chopping wood. He seemed to relax greatly when he was the one wielding the axe.

"Everyone chose a side, and it wasn't a matter of black-and-white right-or-wrong then, but now? Now we are talking about the likely experimentation that will be done on a brand new family, or the quiet little life full of love they could share." Nat sighed, and Pepper looked out over the yard at nothing in particular, and put her phone away.

"Yeah."

The rest of the day went by slowly and with a hazy dreamlike quality, Pepper watching silently as everyone bade Helen goodbye and settled into their routines, but she was always drawn to Wanda and Vision, the tender way he took care of her, how he knew what she needed before she said anything, perhaps before she knew she needed it herself. It made her rethink everything she thought she knew about the synthezoid, he certainly was more man than machine.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner, and as Pepper and Laura washed lettuce for the salads, there was a distant rumbling on the horizon. Clint looked up from the game of Sorry he was playing with the kids and Steve to make eye contact with Vision. Wanda moved to the window and furiously unfurled waves of red, the pasta she had been making long forgotten as they all watched an Iron Man suit soar over the sunset smeared horizon, nearing the house.

"You." Wanda turned to Pepper, and the color drained from the woman's face.

"Hey! Whoa whoa!" Happy stood and tried to walk between the girls, and Nat dropped him easily, and pinned him to the floor, her widow bites humming to life beside his head.

"Stop!" Laura stomped her foot, and stepped forward, despite Clint's warnings for her to stay back. "If Tony walks in and sees this, there will be no chance for talking. Let him go, and lay off her." She looked between Wanda and Nat, who both compiled hesitantly. Wanda caught sight of the suit touching down in front of the house, and Vision took her in his arms, gathering the waves of her hair in his hands as he held her as her breathing became erratic, evidence of an impending anxiety attack. The rise and fall of her chest against his made him all the more alert of their children occupying her womb, and he would do whatever he had to to protect his family.

Light clunks of metal meeting wood were heard as Tony climbed the stairs to the house, and Pepper looked around at everyone, their fate was in her hands. She nodded to Steve, and headed toward the front door to meet Tony outside.

Wanda watched through a curtain of hair as Pepper bowed her head and exhaled against the wooden door before stepping outside. As the door swung open, she was face to face with Tony.

"Oh thank god. Hey Pep. I'm sorry, I know this was your deal and all, but you didn't call and I got worried, so I had to come. Now I know how you feel-" Tony looked relieved to see her, but quickly moved back to rambling.

"Tony. Shut up." She pushed him back from the open door and he looked at her in confusion.

"Are they here? What happened?" Tony craned his neck to see around her, and Wanda watched as Pepper stood firm, planting herself between him and everyone inside.

"Tony. Go home." Her tone was pleading, the conversation was heard loud and clear to everyone in the house. Lila ran to Natashas side and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, and Nat blinked back tears, stroking the girl's hair lightly.

Steve and Sam stood sternly on either side of Happy now, making sure he kept his mouth shut, and Cooper nervously moved to stand with his father, with Laura holding Nate cautiously, watching Clint's reaction to the conversation. Wanda squeezed her eyes shut to hold back tears, and Vision tilted her head up to look at him, holding her cheek in his hand.

"Wanda, it will be alright." He murmured, praying she would believe him. "I will keep you safe." Her bottom lip trembled at that, and she buried herself in the fabric of his shirt, breathing him in and trying to stay level headed.

"What do you mean go home?" Tony's hands fell to his sides in confusion, and Pepper tried to close the front door behind her, but he pushed it open and easily made it past her with the power of the suit. Vision's irises spun rapidly as he moved forward without thinking. She had tried to stop him, to make any difference in his ability to make it past her. No man was a match against the strength of the Iron Man suit, but Vision wasn't a regular man. Within an instant, he passed Wanda off to Natasha and flew full force at Tony, increasing his density, and tackled him out into the yard.

"Oh my god. VISION!" Pepper screamed as she watched Vision and Tony skid across the lawn, tearing a nasty gash through the earth, still locked together.

Wanda's blood curdled at the sound, and though she felt Natasha supporting her weight as she began to feel faint, all she saw was red.


	32. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony continues to ruffle feathers at the Barton farm, and feels somewhat bad about barging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the one shot, heres an update instead. Surprise!

"Oh hey buddy. Long time no see." Tony grimaced as feedback flashed in front of his eyes, information about the damage of the impact.

"You shouldn't have come." Vision stood easily, looming over Tony in the dirt.

"Why are you here." Tony lifted a hand and pointed at him as he stood, the suit whirring as he tilted his head, bits of dirt crumbling off it. "Who are you protecting?"

"Tony please!" Pepper yelled from the porch, and Steve stepped out solemnly.

"Vision. That's enough. Tony, leave him. Take me instead."

"No, see that's not how this works, Steve. How many more of you are in there?"

"Tony, you have no idea what's going on here."

"No! No, Steve, you have no idea what's going on here. I've been busting my ass for months looking for you, all of you, and Ross is about to bring down the hammer. You had your fun, but it's over. You're done, and you're coming with me."

"No one is going anywhere." Pepper stood between Tony and Steve holding her arms out to keep them apart though they were across the yard from each other.

"Please, Pepper-" Steve started, trying to get her clear of the area.

"Don't touch her!" Tony hollered, and as Steve held his arms up, Tony realized he was out of line. This was Steve Rogers. Captain America. His friend. He retracted the mask on the suit and frowned. Steve wasn't offended outwardly by Tony yelling at him not to hurt Pepper, but it caught him by surprise. "Damn. Steve, I didn't mean that."

"It's alright. Just calm down, both of you." Steve directed that last bit at Vision more specifically. Tony wiped his bottom lip and looked up at him. He was hovering a few feet away, still tense, eyes unblinking.

"Truce?" Tony held a hand out towards him, and he simply headed towards the house instead. "Alright." He sighed, and dropped his hand to his side.

"Leave the suit outside." Pepper huffed as she watched Steve head inside after Vision, and Tony sighed as he stepped out of the suit and pulled the sleeve down of his shirt where it had rolled up.

"What changed?" Tony watched her quizzically as she stood in front of him as the sun slipped past the horizon, and the bird song faded in favor of crickets and fireflies.

"Everything." Pepper sighed softly as she pulled his sleeve again, trying to soothe the faint wrinkles.

"Okay, honey, that really tells me nothing." Tony looked up at the sky and was taken aback by the sheer amount of visible stars. You just didn't see that in the city.

"Tony. Please." Pepper pleaded, and he looked at the desperation in her eyes for him to behave.

"Alright." He took her hand, and she rested her free hand on his arm, leaning her head on him as they walked to the porch.

Inside, Vision had gone to find Wanda. She was in a chair now, her hands holding her head at her temples, Nat rubbing gentle circles on her back and whispering to her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he kneeled beside her.

"You got mud on my favorite shirt." She sobbed lightly, her facade dissolving as she thumbed the dirt off the fabric on his shoulder.

"Tony is here." He responded darkly, and looked to her with desperate, hungry eyes. "We can still leave, there's still time."

"I don't want to run. It's too late." She mumbled, and took a long drink from her glass of water.

"You aren't in any condition to leave here." Nat set another tall glass of water next to the now half empty one, and Wanda wrinkled her forehead at her. "Drink. You almost passed out earlier, you need more fluids."

Vision opened his mouth to inquire of her fainting, but Steve came back in before he could.

"Let's just see if we can turn this around. Nobody panic." He rested his hands on his hips, and looked at the Barton children still clutching their parents. "Wanna play a game with Uncle Sam and Happy in the living room while we finish dinner?"

Cooper was the first to speak, Lila was too shaken. "Is Iron Man here to take you to jail? Did you do something bad?"

"No buddy, we just need to have a talk is all." Steve patted him on the shoulder, and the answer seemed to satisfy the kids as they nodded and headed to the living room with Sam and Happy, who needed a little motivating jab in the ribs from Nat to get him going.

Wanda began to feel clammy as she finished her first glass of water, and had donned a sweatshirt from the back of her chair just as Pepper entered the house, followed by Tony. The tension hung so thick it was almost impossible to breathe as Tony realized everyone was here, and Laura gently set fresh veggies and a cutting board on the table for Wanda to busy herself with as a welcome distraction. Nat took Wanda's place tending the pasta, but it was a ruse to stay a short distance from her pregnant teammate and close to the knife block simultaneously. Vision did his best to relax and miserably failed, but Wanda didn't mind, she knew he would keep her safe. He was rubbing her shoulders, and she pressed a light kiss to his fingers. He smiled a bit at that, and she set to work dicing a tomato.

"Tony." Clint nodded and Tony just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Close your mouth, you look like a trout." Pepper tapped his shoulder, and he snorted in amusement.

"Why here?" Tony turned and looked to Clint, who crossed his arms over his chest. "Why risk your family by having them here, I'm just curious."

"This is my family." Clint stated simply, and Laura pecked him on the cheek. "We all are family. At least we used to be." He rubbed his nose gruffly, and took Nate from Laura so she could finish prepping dinner.

"Well, it will be a squeeze, but I bet we can fit another place setting for you, we just need to go get a chair." Laura wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at Tony, who shook his head.

"I'll get one, you don't have to worry about it. Thank you." His head was spinning, it seemed so normal to be here with everyone, and like it was a dream at the same time. These people werent dangerous criminals, he had never really believed that, but he had been hunting them as if they had been for all this time that in some way he had adjusted to thinking of them in that way. He was shell shocked as he watched Sam and Happy play Monopoly with the kids, and Steve help Natasha drain the pasta, it was even normal to see Maximoff teach Vision how to cut peppers. He gripped the back of a chair at the table and it scooted a bit across the floor, and she jumped, her grip tightening on the blade as she cut into a bell pepper.

He caught her glance up at him with curiosity and anger, nearly the same look she had always given him until very recently, she had begun to forgive him for everything before all this, and he knew they had lost all the progress they had made. He would be lying if he said that didn't disappoint him, but what could he do about it. Something was different about her, but he couldnt put his finger on it and he wasn't about to call her on it, so he just stood there feeling incredibly guilty, and somewhat dumbfounded, and waited for dinner to be done.


	33. (Very) False Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes some wrong assumptions about Wanda and Vision as they wait for dinner, and Wanda isn't having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if this is what you guys were hoping for, but this is the way I decided to go! I hope you like it!!!

Wanda felt as if her teeth could shatter her jaw was shut and locked so tightly. She could faintly feel Vision trying to burrow into her mind to sooth her, but she just kept dutifully slicing into pepper after pepper, ignoring him and cutting way more than they needed for dinner tonight, or for the next three nights for that matter. Tony was mere feet from her, and he was blissfully unaware of the prominent swell hidden under her sweatshirt.

"So what's up kid?" She felt nauseous as he looked at her and let go of the chair he had been leaning on, and slid into a seat closer to her. He casually ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was tousled as ever, and she held back from ripping through his mind the way she had done to Pepper; it was wrong.

Nat snorted a bit at Tonys sheer obliviousness and Steve cleared his throat at her to stay out of it, but it was Vision who interfered. He rather abruptly sat in the chair beside her, placing himself between her and Tony. Before she could think of a response, Tony had moved on.

"What's the deal then, are you guys a thing now? She's why you ran away, isn't she?" He motioned between Wanda and Vision, and rested his head on his hands, propped up by his elbows as he waited for someone to answer him.

"I didn't run away, I left through the front door in broad daylight." Vision replied numbly, and Wanda felt panic bubbling as she tried to drag out slicing her last sliver of pepper, but it was done all too fast.

"Alright smartass. I'm right though, or are you still mustering the courage to ask her out?" Tony chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest as Wanda grimly laid the knife on the cutting board and spun it gently, busying her shaking hands. Vision glanced dryly at her engagement ring and stifled a laugh. His face screwed up and Tony looked to her, face serious.

"Did you leave him out to dry? Young lady, you will never meet a more respectful-"

At this point everyone was either about to burst out in laughter or had their head in their hands at how wrong Tony was. Wanda had finally had enough, nerves quickly turning to annoyance, and sighed, figuring it was time to drop the baby bomb so she could have the satisfaction of watching him squirm. Natasha gave her a knowing look, and all she offered Tony in response to his ramblings of Visions character with plenty of robot jokes laced in was a breathy "Oh, Vizh, it's a bit warm in here." And began fanning herself gently as Vision stood to help her pull off the oversized sweatshirt she had been hiding in.

She pulled her arms out of the sleeves, and cradled her bump one last time while it was still a secret, then shimmied a bit as Vision pulled the fabric over her until she was free from it. She took a nervous breath and smoothed her shirt over her bump as she waited for the imminent explosion. Tony was picking at his teeth with a toothpick now, and didn't notice until she stood to take the chopped peppers to Laura, tired of waiting.

"Fucks sake Maximoff!" He nearly fell backwards in his chair, eyes huge. She smirked in satisfaction and plucked a meatball off the sheet Steve had pulled from the oven and took a smug bite as she passed the cutting board along.

"You really ought to taci naibii din gura (shut the hell up) about my fiancé." Wanda leaned into a very shocked Visions side and popped the rest of the meatball in her mouth as Tony was still speechless, before she continued. "You really have no clue about anything, do you?"

Tony sat at the table frozen in shock, and Pepper began giggling as she watched him stare, unblinking, at Wanda's stomach.

Vision stared at her as well, though he was met with her adoring gaze in return, her eyes twinkling with delight at the turnout of her reveal. 

"I love you.” He stammered, not able to have any other coherent thoughts besides how much he loved this woman with her arm wrapped around his back, and he tipped her chin up gently. Her lips parted slightly at the motion, and he took her in his arms.

“And I love you.” His irises spun as Wanda's eyes fluttered shut and she planted a light kiss on his lips. As she began to pull away, his hand on her cheek brought her back in and he led the kiss now; deepening it and she finally let him into her mind. He exploded into it, trying to express his awe of her, how beautiful she was. He wanted her to see herself in his eyes. He could feel her relaxing against him, calming back down.

They finally pulled apart at the sound of Tony puffing out air slowly, and Wanda rested her head on Vision's chest as Laura carefully made her way through the room with a huge warm bowl of spaghetti. Wanda watched as Tony ran his hands through his hair roughly, disheveling it rather than styling it, and he slammed his head down on the table abruptly.

"Damn it." He held his hands at the nape of his neck now, still facedown on the table, and dug his nails into his scalp until his knuckles turned white; as if he could part the skin and reveal he was wearing a mask.

"Come on." Nat tapped Wanda's shoulder, motioning for her and Vision to join her at the table. She must have zoned out as Vision held her, because almost everyone was already seated. She had just been too focused on Tony to notice. She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

As food was passed around the table, she was drawn back to Tony over and over. He had a dead look in his eyes and didn't have much to say. No snarky remarks or little jokes, not even a sarcastic facial expression. He looked grim, and as their eyes locked from across the table, Wanda had a sick feeling that she must look the same.


	34. Pass The Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dinner Wanda drops another bomb on Tony, and a small debate on baby names occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually gonna pretend it hasn't been a month since this was updated.... oops! Enjoy some bonus soft Nat and Wanda sister time as an apology!

"Pass the salad?" Steve cleared his throat and wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap before looking back up, to find no salad waiting for him to accept. "Tony?" He looked to the man on his left, who was extremely focused on sliding a chunk of tomato around on his plate.

"Tony?" Pepper nudged him, and he looked up at her slowly.

“Whats up Pep?” His eyes were glazed over.

“Steve asked for the salad.” She nodded to the bowl resting between them, and Tony sighed and somewhat roughly handed the bowl to Steve.

“Thanks.” Steve accepted the bowl as if Tony had not ignored him, being gracious in an effort to lighten the mood.

“So Tony, how have things been?” Laura smiled at him from down the table, equally looking for ways to ease the tension.

“Well, besides looking for these guys?” He set his fork down with a clatter against his plate, and looked up, his gaze meeting Wandas. She looked a bit pale and tired now, the confidence she had exhibited earlier was gone, and he began to feel guilty. He was reminded again that these people were his only real family.

“You know, you almost had us back in Queensland.” Sam piped up, and Tony tilted his head.

“Yeah, what was up with that by the way?” Tony looked back to Wanda, who was resting a hand over her stomach somewhat protectively.

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head inquisitively, looking to Vision to see if he knew.

“How did you manage to disguise him?" Tony pointed to Vision with his fork, and Wanda smirked as Vision immediately assimilated his disguise, a soft tuft of blonde hair springing forth.

"He did that on his own."

"Shocked the hell out of me the first time I saw it." Nat smirked, remembering picking him up from their meeting spot nearly 5 months before when she needed to convince Wanda to take a pregnancy test. It seemed much longer than a few months considering everything that had happened.

"Oh!" Pepper sloshed wine over herself as she looked up, shocked at Vision's sudden change of appearance.

"Huh." Tony smiled and nodded, applauding Vision, and put a hand over the top of Peppers glass of wine as she dabbed herself dry. "Maybe that's enough for you hon."

"You should be one to talk!" Pepper laughed, and Tony continued, taking a sip of the wine he had confiscated from her.

"So does that mean your kid is gonna be white as a sheet, beet red, or somewhere inbetween? I'm thinking we are somewhere in the middle pink to orange range here."

"I'm sure the boys will be perfectly normal." Wanda wrinkled her brow in annoyance and entertainment, and Tony sloshed the wine in return.

"The boys? As in more than one?"

"Da (yes), twins!' Wanda beamed, and Tony set his glass of wine down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit! Congrats!"

"Tony, comon!" Sam gestured to Lila and Cooper, raising his eyebrows at the foul language.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He gestured to the kids who just stared back at him. "Congrats." He rolled his eyes at Sam, then looked back to Wanda and Vision in shock still. "Seeing as there's two of them you can't really call them both Tony, well you could but it would be hard on the little guys, what are you thinking?"

"I don't believe I am overstepping when I assure you neither of our boys will be named Tony, or any variation of a name aimed at paying you tribute." Vision let his disguise fade away and Wanda nodded.

"We really haven't thought about names yet honestly…" She trailed off and Natasha scoffed.

"Well everyone wants to have kids but nobody wants a little Natasha."

"We did not decide the gender, there was no way to predict-" Vision began, and Nat cut him off, laughing.

"I wasn't really expecting you to name your daughter after me even if you had one." She smiled, and Wanda took her hand.

"Regardless, you will be the greatest naşă (godmother) the world will know."

"That I will." Nat smiled and squeezed Wanda's hand gently.

"But you will come see us still too after the babies are born, right?" Lila chirped up, looking nervously at Natasha.

"Of course!" Nat opened her arms and Lila ran to her, climbing into her lap before being enveloped in a hug. "I will always be your Auntie Nat!"

"Okay before this gets any mushier, who's in for dessert? Sam took the liberty of baking some delicious looking pies earlier and we have ice cream!" Clint rocked back in his chair and smiled at Natasha and his daughter.

"Oh me!" Cooper shouted happily, followed by equally enthusiastic responses from Lila, Steve, and Sam. Laura cut a piece and sat it on Nates high chair tray and he instantly shoved his hands into it, spreading chunks of apples around the plastic, and Pepper smiled at him as he cooed.

Tony took notice and stood quickly, catching everyone's attention. "Thank you for dinner, and it was nice to see everyone, really, but we should get going. It's a bit of a trip back home and I've got a meeting in the morning…" A bit of panic welled in his voice before Pepper cut him off.

"We can't stay just for dessert?" Pepper raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head.

"No, if we stay you are gonna nag me the whole trip home about babies and that…" He shook his head at Nate who cooed in response, "is a no from me."

Clint looked nervously at Steve as Tony made his way towards the entryway, but Vision was ahead of him.

"Erm, Tony." Vision caught him by the arm rather frantically as he reached the door, and Tony sighed.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not gonna turn you guys in, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I’ve got a lot to think about, but you've got a good thing going despite the circumstances, which I really wish were different. I'm happy for you and Red, but she's far from ready to hear that from me. But when she is, do me a favor and send her my way buddy. I’m glad everyone is together."

Vision was pleasantly surprised with Tony, this evening was a far cry from what he expected if they had ever been located. He suspected he had Pepper to thank for that, and he was grateful. 

"Thank you sir. I will." He let go of Tony's sleeve apologetically, not realizing he was clutching it still.

"Goodnight Vision." Pepper hugged him tightly, but his attention had drifted, gaze shifting to Natasha and Wanda giggling as they snuck an entire pie and quart of ice cream from the counter and headed for the stairs. "Take good care of her." She added, noticing him watching Wanda carefully.

“I will.” He looked back to Pepper and she felt a chill at the devotion in his eyes. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he meant it wholly.

“I know.” She smiled, and took Tony’s arm before they headed outside, Happy pulling the car up for them. Steve clapped Vision on the shoulder and pushed the door closed.

“He seemed genuine.” Steve offered optimistically, and Vision nodded.

“I do not believe Miss Potts would allow him to turn us in even if he wanted to, however it is not him I am concerned about. General Ross will send someone else eventually.” Vision turned away toward the stairs, and Steve sighed.

“Today counts as a win Vision, even if this isn’t over.” Steve called after him, and he paused before ascending the stairs.

“What if it’s never over?”

“You guys can’t stay mad at each other forever. This will pass, I promise.” Laura piped up from the kitchen, then handed Vision two spoons. “I think they forgot these.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her, then headed upstairs to his shared room with Wanda. The door was cracked and he stilled as he caught sight of Natasha and Wanda on the bed giggling, Wanda with a glob of ice cream sliding down her cheek after failing to avoid an attack from Natasha.

“Okay, okay but we have to be serious now! We are not naming them after anyone! Especially not Loki and Thor!” Wanda laughed as she swiped the ice cream from her cheek and Nat rolled her eyes, licking the ice cream from her fingers.

“Okay, well then pick 2 random pages and the first names you see are it! Easy!” She laughed, and Wanda wrinkled her nose in distaste at the idea.

“I think we would like to put more thought into it than that.” Vision smiled as he finally made his way into the room to join them, offering them the spoons. “These should help prevent any more messes.” He chuckled as he wiped Wanda's cheek again, collecting the last of the ice cream smear.

“Well, are you thinking?” Wanda passed him the name book, and took a bite of pie.

“I’m not sure, but I am sure we can come up with something.” He began to thumb through the book thoughtfully, but he could feel Wanda’s adoring gaze on him, so he looked back up at her.

“Don’t get mushy or I’m leaving and I’m taking the pie.” Nat wiggled her spoon at them and turned on the tv, then began flipping lazily through channels.

“You would take pie from a pregnant woman!?” Wanda shrieked playfully, and Natasha looked back to her, face showing no emotion.

“In a heartbeat.” Her voice was level, then gave way to laughter.

They finally settled in together, deciding to tune in to a Men In Black marathon. The girls decimated their pie until there was nothing left in the tin but swirls of melted ice cream and a stray bit of cherry and pie crust, and soon after they both were fast asleep. Vision smiled as he phased out from under Wanda's head and replaced himself with a pillow so she wasn’t without support, and chuckled to himself at the sight of Natasha snuggled up on Wanda’s other side. He was grateful for moments like these, he decided as he took their dishes to the kitchen in the stillness of the night, gentle moonlight streaming across Sam and Steve as they were sprawled across the couches after a video game battle. Things might not go back to the way they had been before, but maybe that was okay.


	35. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Tony and Pepper depart, the group feels closer knit than ever, and take the time to truly appreciate each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else think this is getting a bit too fluffy recently? I simply can't help it!

Natasha stirred gently, pausing with her eyes still closed to stretch and force sleep from her muscles when she realized she was flush against Wanda's side still. It should have been obvious from the lazy warmth creeping up her side and the heady floral scent surrounding her. It didn’t bother her to have fallen asleep with Wanda and Vision (despite the fact he didn’t sleep) watching movies, if anything it was a comfort. It was nice, she thought to herself, to be able to call Wanda a true friend. Nearly a sister at this point. There was a time where the concept of a true friendship, especially a close feminine one like this was impossible for her to grasp. She finally cracked her eyes open and rolled over just in time to see Vision enter the room with two saucers in hand, steaming mugs positioned perfectly in the center of them.

“Natasha!” He squeaked quietly, ushering to her side of the bed and offering her a cup. She hazily took it and smiled down at the contents, steam tickling her nose and waking her up with the scent it carried up of the black coffee within.

“Sorry I stole your fiance.” She laughed quietly as he set the second cup on the nightstand across the bed, no doubt decaf tea for Wanda.

“It was no problem at all. After the events of the day I was more than happy to have you join us for the night, as was Wanda. It was a cause for celebration.” He smiled down at Wanda, still fast asleep and half burrowed into the covers.

“How do you know when to bring her tea?” Nat sipped her coffee and crooked an eyebrow at Vision, gesturing mildly to how soundly Wanda was sleeping. “How do you know it won’t be cold by the time she wakes up?”

“Sleep patterns were one of the first things I learned about her actually, due to our time spent together after Sokovia. Between making sure she got enough nutrition to helping her cope with her nightmares I got the hang of it rather quickly. That, and to some extent we are joined telepathically on a subconscious level so I can sense her sleep patterns changing in real time.”

Before Natasha could raise any questions about their telepathic link and as if on cue, Wanda's arms straightened out over her head and she sighed lightly, slowly waking up. Nat took another sip of her coffee, deeper this time, and busied herself looking around the room and straightening the covers in her lap as Wanda came to and shared a few quiet moments with Vision.

Downstairs, Sam was woken by Cooper and Lila trying to sneakily wake Steve. He watched through squinted vision feigning sleep as they poked his arm and tried whispering in his ear to wake him but he remained fast asleep, arms crossed and locked across his chest.

“He sleeps like the dead, you’re gonna have to do better than that.” He finally chuckled, and the kids whipped around to look at him, startled to see him awake.

“We wanted to make pancakes.” Lila looked at him nervously from under her lashes.

“And you wanted Steve to make them with you?”

“Yeah! He said to us before that he makes the best pancakes in the whole world and we wanted to make some for breakfast for everyone today as a surprise!” Cooper confessed, and Sam sat up, tossing his blanket over the back of the couch.

“Well, then I think it’s time for him to wake his big butt up!” Sam grinned, and waved the kids over to devise a plan. “Okay, first we need to go see your chickies outside, we could use their help for this…”

Shortly after they stood in the living room around a helpless Steve, still fast asleep and snoring a bit now, and Cooper looked nervously at Sam as he clutched the can of whipped cream to his chest.

“Are you sure this is okay? And he won’t be mad?”

“Mad? Never! Uncle Steve loves whipped cream kids!” Sam could hardly hold in his laughter as Cooper sloppily sprayed the foamy substance into Steves hand after prying it free.

Lila crept forward and held a tiny chick out in front of her, setting it on the pillow near Steve's ear and it turned back to her immediately and began chirping incessantly, fluttering its wings and demanding to be held again.

Steve wrinkled his forehead and began to stir, turning his face away as the tiny bird's wings kept fluttering against his ear and neck. He smeared the first of the whipped cream across his neck, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. The kids giggled into their hands as Sam sprayed more whipped cream into Steve's hand and moved the chick to his forehead where it began stomping around and eventually slid down his cheek. That was all it took, and Steve smacked himself in the face, a puff of whipped cream cloud spreading across his face, and Cooper snached the chick just before Steve sat up abruptly, looking around.

“What the hell?” He wiped his face and everyone burst out into laughter.

“Language!” Sam managed to pipe up through laughter, and Steve pursed his lips as he wiped his face and neck with his shirt.

“Uncle Sam said that would wake you up and he was right!” Lila squealed, and Steve shook his head at Sam but couldn't help but smile at the joy it had brought the children.

“Oh yeah? Wait until tomorrow when I show you the best way to wake him up!” He laughed, and it grew when he saw the terror in Sam's face.

“Will you help us make your world's best ever pancakes for everyone?” Lila pleaded, taking her chick from Cooper, and Steve nodded.

“Let me clean my face better and get changed and you bet little miss!” Steve pinched her cheek and she squealed in excitement. “How about you two take your chick back outside and wash your hands and then we can start?”

“Deal!” The kids took off the front door and Steve shook his head at Sam.

“You’ve done it now buddy.” Steve snorted as Sam tossed him a shirt, and the burst into laughter again.

“I was counting on it.” Sam smiled.

Back upstairs, Laura was tossing and turning trying to accept the fact they had been able to sleep in this morning.

“Doesn't it seem kind of strange that it’s almost 10 and none of the kids have barged in here yet?” Laura sat up nervously, and Clint ran his hands through his hair.

“Well hon, there's a slew of other adults here now too.” He groaned as he stretched, knowing their lazy morning was coming to an abrupt close now that Laura had seen the time.

“They’re our kids though.” Laura climbed out of bed and hurried to the closet to get dressed and Clint peeked through the blinds.

“Well someone let the chickens out of the coop already.” He let the blinds clink back into place, but he knew there was no stopping his wife now, her jeans were already on.

“Well, we need to make breakfast! It’s time to start the day Hawkeye!” Laura chuckled as she buttoned her shirt, and nearly a second later she was gone.

“So much for sleeping in.” Clint groaned again, and pulled on a sweatshirt before following after her.

As they descended into the kitchen Laura stopped him on the stairs with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth.

Sam and Steve were helping Cooper and Lila flip pancakes at the stove, a teetering stack of perfect pancakes already on the table. Wanda and Nat were prepping Nate's portions for his high chair, precariously slicing a banana and pieces of pancake into safe bites for him as Vision tended to Nate himself who was gurgling happily about nothing in particular in Vision's arms.

“Told you they had it covered.” Clint pulled Laura to his side and kissed her forehead before they joined everyone downstairs for breakfast. It seemed everything was finally settling into some rhythm of normal for this extended family and it warmed his heart.


	36. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony battles his demons on the way back to the compound, and panic sets in back at the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut off the fluff, but I promise there is excitement to come!

Tony rested his forehead against the window of the car, a troubled scowl painted over his face. He had no idea what to do now, no answers for anyone, not even the beginning of a plan. Tony Stark for once in his life didn’t have any idea how to fix the situation he had gotten himself into. He realized that now, as he looked over at Pepper who was fast asleep in the seat next to him. This was all his fault. He had been so focused on trying to keep everyone together that he had nearly single handedly torn everyone apart. And Wanda, he rolled his neck back at the thought, Wanda was pregnant. He thought it had all been some kind of terrible dream at first, hoped and nearly prayed that Vision had simply knocked him unconscious in his suit and he was in a coma having a terrible dream in the middle of the Barton's front lawn. But he never woke, so denial had passed and he faced the fact that it was real. And he was the bad guy. Coming to terms with that opened the door for him to fix it, to change it, to redeem himself if it were even possible. 

He held all the cards against Ross, he could steer him away to give the others time to work something more permanent out, they couldn't stay at the farm forever, it was too small a space for so many people. Maybe he could buy property for them in a way that could be explained with a cover story, buy them a hundred acres somewhere and build them a village. Say it was some kind of housing project and then abandon it, bury it in with all the other humanitarian projects the company was involved in and no one would bat an eye. He pinched his brow and leaned back in his seat, letting out a heavy sigh. Money wasn’t going to fix this.

“So what are you gonna do?” Happy leaned to look at Tony in the rearview mirror, and Tony let out a dead chuckle.

“I was thinking about building them all houses on a chunk of land somewhere. Putting them out to pasture on a no kill shelter.”

“Tony-” Happy frowned, and Tony shook his head and sat up.

“I know, I know. I can’t buy my way out of this one.” He clasped his hands and sighed.

“No sir. I don’t believe you can. But you still have the chance to do something.”

“Yep. Thanks, Happy, I wasn't feeling any pressure until now.” He grumbled sarcastically, and Happy pursed his lips.

“Are you going to tell Rhodes?” Happy looked back to the road and focused, even though there hadn't been any other cars for hours.

“Should I?” Tony gazed at the roof of the car, getting flustered.

“That's up to you sir.”

“Wow. You are exceptionally helpful, have I ever told you that?” Tony coated his statement in dripping sarcasm, resting his head back and closing his eyes tightly.

“I don’t believe so, that was long overdue.”

“Yeah? Well I didn’t mean it.” Tony crossed his arms and looked out the window stiffly. “That was sarcasm Happy. Ever heard of it?”

“Not from you sir, never.” Happy looked between Tony and the road, leaning in his seat to get a better view of Tony as he fired back. “And I am helpful by the way, I help you all the time. That was hurtful but I know you are just upset and you didn't mean it. This is a stressful situation for all of us so I can understand why you are being hormonal.”

“Hormonal? Who's being hormonal?” Tony sat up in his seat and gestured to himself. “You think I’m being hormonal? I’m not, you are. Asking all these damn questions. This situation doesn't even pertain to you! Why is it stressing you out?!”

“It does pertain to me actually. Who drove Pepper to the farm? I am now involved in this, I know the same amount about this as you and as Pepper and I know where 5 international fugitives are being harbored by someone on house arrest. How am I supposed to walk around carefree when I am harboring this information from the United Nations? The United Nations, Tony!”

“Both of you are being hormonal!” Pepper lifted her head and finally snapped, having been woken up by the two of them squabbling. “Knock it off! And Happy, don’t even act like you are considering turning them in! You owe them your life for goodness sakes! Now both of you calm down and shut up now!” 

“Yes ma’am.” Happy shut his mouth and locked his eyes on the road, they were nearing the city now.

“Thank you.” Tony looked at her exhaustedly, and took her hand.

“I did not do that for you. You both were driving me crazy. We just need to let all this sink in before we make any big decisions.” Pepper sighed and looked out the window, lost in thought as they made the last leg of their journey. As they pulled up to the compound Rhodey was in the lobby waiting for them, his arms crossed and face set in an expressionless gaze.

“I’m glad you could make it. General Ross is waiting for you in the conference room.”

Later that night, Laura's phone rang and she casually answered it in the kitchen as she poured a glass of iced tea, before dropping her glass in shock. Natasha was in the room in a split second, Clint only a moment behind her.

“What's happening?” Nat was so focused on reading Laura's expression it seemed that time stopped until her gut told her to move. She ran up the stairs and stopped in Wanda and Visions doorway, forcing her panic down.

“Nat?” Wanda sat up, feeling the change of mood sweep over the house.

“I’m so so sorry.” Nats voice broke, and she squeezed her eyes shut. “We have to go. Now.”

“Natasha?” Vision rose from the bed to press further questions, but she was gone, thundering down the stairs catching a glimpse of Clint helping Steve and Sam shovel their belongings into their bags hurriedly, confirming her suspicions. Tony must have sold them out.

“Natasha!” Clint called after her, but she was already in her room, picking her ever ready bag up from the chair in the corner, and sweeping her jacket up off the bed.

“Natasha, wait!” Laura pleaded as she watched Nat head back up the stairs to help Wanda and Vision. “It isn’t what you think!”

“That son of a bitch sold us out. I really thought for a moment he would give us a fighting chance but he really is just an asshole.” She hissed as she grabbed one of Wanda's bags despite Visions protests, and turned to head back downstairs when Laura caught her arm, having followed her.

“Natasha, please.”

“Laura we’ve got to go before they catch us. We never should have come, your whole family is at risk now.” She pulled her arm free and Wanda looked at Laura apologetically, in shock.

“You are family.” Clint blocked the doorway and grabbed Natasha by the forearms. “Tony didn’t turn you in, they are just coming to check on me, make sure I didn't slip my monitor on a duck or something. Pepper called to warn us.” He raised his eyebrows and looked her in the eyes. “It wasn’t Tony. He did however, line up somewhere for you guys to stay. I’ve got the coordinates.” He let her go and she huffed out a breath, calming down.

“Do you trust him” She tilted her head at Clint, and he nodded.

“I don’t think he's calling the shots anyways. Pepper would wring his neck if he did anything stupid, so yeah. I trust him.” Clint moved from the doorway as she evened out, and she heaved another breath, feeling her chest relax.

“Alright." She exhaled before facing the facts. "It's okay, I suppose this was bound to happen. Nothing lasts forever, it’s time to go.” They made their way down the stairs where Steve and Sam were waiting for them, and said their tearful goodbyes to the children, promising to come back though they didn't know when, and made the trek back to the quinjet, stowing their stuff wordlessly, and settling in for the journey to whatever safe house Tony had secured for them.

Natasha's burner phone vibrated as they lifted off and she chuckled as she input their coordinates.

“What's funny?” Sam leaned forward in his seat, and Natasha shook her head.

“Tony has a funny idea of what a safehouse is.”


	37. Cipriani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at Tony's arranged safehouse, only to be thrown completely out of their comfort zones once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, really I have no excuse for being well over a month without an update, but the important thing is I am back now! Enjoy, I am excited for the speculation I am sure will ensue!

The Belmond Hotel Cipriani in Venice is a 5 star hotel on the island of Giudecca in Italy. The rooms encompass entire floors, and you would be remiss if you didn't assume it was the kind of place to have trained monkeys ready to offer you a warm towel each time you entered the bathroom. The eye would never catch a fresh cut flower wilting, yet there was never a time where you saw them being replaced. The hotel staff appeared so crisp and clean that you wondered if they had to be dry cleaned themselves, all the way down to their perfectly white gloves. It was decadence, and it made Wanda's stomach churn. Why would Tony book them something so bold?

Natasha had taken one look at the place and heavily considered turning around, and they would have in an instant if it weren't for Wanda's condition at this point. Log cabins were not going to cut it anymore.

They entered the lobby like a shocked pack of wild animals, all flanking each other with dropped jaws and eyes darting around for anything suspicious.

"This is too much." Sam breathed, and Nat squeezed his arm.

"Relax. We just need to get upstairs and adjust," she comforted him, but it seemed to be soothing to her as well. "The reservation is under Rushman." Nat half snorted when she realized the humor in it, anxiety fading to static as she settled into their mission. Just get to your room.

Wanda's ears started ringing as she watched Natasha break away from the group to check them in, but a gentle brush of Visions hand over her back refocused her. She smiled weakly up at him, and could tell he was experiencing his own fair share of discomfort for their situation. A new flash of worry lit up across his face, his human facade revealing his emotions more harshly than she was used to, and she turned to see Natasha returning.

"Apparently we are in the Palazzo Vendramin." She sighed tensely.

"The what?" Steve shoved his hands deep into his pockets and locked eyes with the concierge before offering him a gentle guarded smile. The man at the desk returned to his work on the computer, tapping away, and Steve exhaled.

"The Palazzo Vendramin." Natasha was gritting her teeth so harshly it was a wonder they didn't all shatter.

"What does that mean?" Sam pressed, choking on his ability to get the question out and squeaking a bit, his voice up a few octaves.

"It means we are in our own building." Natasha smiled graciously at passing hotel staff, nearly giving everyone whiplash as she switched between personas, and several Porters descended on them, insisting to carry their bags.

"Welcome to the Belmond Cipriani Ms. Rushman!" Natasha batted her eyes as she begrudgingly turned over her bags, and shot everyone a look to do the same. "Will you be expecting any bags at a later time Ms. Rushman?"

"May I take your bags Ms…" Wanda blinked at the Porter in front of her, her mind going blank.

"Rushman." She blurted out, just repeating what everyone had been babbling before realizing Rushman was Natasha's cover.

"Sis! Give him your bags, I know your back must be killing you!" Nat swooped in, pulling everyone together by their bootstraps and weaving an intricate story effortlessly. They had gone in blind, and the massive change in scenery hadnt been kind to her compatriots. By the time they left the lobby she had established Wanda and Steve as her siblings, with Vision taking up the not so fictional role of Wanda's fiance, which left Sam in an interesting spot. It hadn't been intentional, she had just been slightly overwhelmed so Sam was mistaken for Steve's boyfriend, and it was too late to take it back now. He would never live it down.

The staff led them outside through a set of beautiful double glass doors, and maybe if Wanda hadn't been experiencing the stress levels of being an international fugitive in this situation she might have been able to enjoy the beautiful scenery that lined the path to their villa.

Everyone exchanged glances as they approached the architecturally grand salmon toned building, and Natasha held a hand up to reassure them. Butlers opened the doors as they approached, and a decadent lunch spread was laid out on a table just inside.

"Oh yeah! This is awesome!" Sam chuckled and plucked an olive from a bowl, and Natasha chuckled.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you everyone!" She pressed tips into the vests of the staff and ushered them towards the doors. "Thank you everyone, but I'm sure you understand we have been traveling for a while and we just need a few days to get settled in and adjusted? I will call the desk when we are ready for your services again!" There were some slightly puzzled looks between staff members, but they didn't argue as they left.

Natasha closed the door behind them, and Wanda felt like she could breathe again.

"This place is huge, let's sweep it for stragglers and bugs." Natasha didn't skip a beat, heading down a hall, but Vision caught her arm.

"I could handle that, it will only take me a moment." He proposed, and Steve offered her a sandwich.

"Take a load off Nat, that was spectacular improvising." Sam scooted out a chair, and she realized how drained she was.

"Wanda?" Steve held up another sandwich, and Vision kissed her forehead before heading down the hall.

"Remember, no cold cut meat!" Vision called back, and Steve looked at the sandwich again before frowning and taking a bite.

"Sorry kid, it was ham." He mumbled, mouth full.

"That's fine." She smiled, already window shopping her other options before settling on a spread of different types of pickles. "Does anyone see barbecue sauce?"

Vision made his way through their villa, taking his time to explore. He already knew they were alone, but he wanted to see what amenities were at their disposal. 18 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms later, he came across the indoor pool.

"No!" Wanda poured a glass of water and drank as much as she could, but she knew it was too late from the turning in her stomach. "That was NOT barbecue. And it was NOT good with pickles." Cold sweat broke out over her forehead, and she focused on breathing.

"Well what was it?!" Natasha picked up the dish and sniffed the sauce, made a face, and sat it down.

"I'm gonna go find a bathroom. Always a good idea for me to know where the nearest one is anyway at this point."

"Are you good?" Sam tapped her as she walked by, and she swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah!" She felt herself falter, and Steve moved to get up and help her, but Natasha was already there.

"I've got you." Natasha ushered Wanda down a hall at random, and after a few doors they found a bathroom.

"God that soap smells awful." Wanda heaved lightly as she got a whiff of the piles of moulded soaps scattered everywhere.

"Which ones?" Nat flipped the fan on and sniffed a pile before frowning and throwing them away. "Ew."

"Can I have just a minute?" Wanda looked to her pleadingly, her stomach still playing cat and mouse as to if she would actually be sick or not.

"Yeah, just call if you need me." Natasha slipped out, and decided to take a look around the place for herself. She noticed a door move at the end of the hall and a breeze blew it further open.

"Vision? Is that you?" Her hand instinctively went to her side and she cursed mentally the fact that she only had knives on her as she approached the room.

"Natasha?" Wanda called out from the bathroom, staring down the sunset haze enveloping the grand room, painting all the lavish fixtures in shades of orange that made her stomach flip again. "Vision?" She croaked again, feeling the size of the place crushing down on her. Her throat felt raw and tight, and she tore her hands from the cool tile and forced her eyes to stay open. If she let herself squeeze them shut the full scale of her panic would settle on her, she would make herself believe she was trapped again on the raft, electric shock collar bolted shut around her throat still, the floor of her cold, unforgiving concrete cell beneath her. There was no reply.

Natasha said she would be right outside, and Vision should have been back by now. A loud crash down the hall had her on her feet in an instant, and she felt fire light in her eyes, tangled coils of red pouring from her palms. One thing she had decided would never change, could never change, was that at the end of the day she was still an Avenger. Motherhood wouldn't change that, if anything it made her will stronger. Slowly she made her way down the hall, and right before she launched her one woman assault, Sam and Steve were running down the hall behind her, and Vision phased through the wall. Wordlessly they entered the room, relaxing slightly when they saw Natasha was okay, then Steve flung his arm out to stop their assault from continuing before letting out a strangled one word admission of the shock and confusion everyone was feeling.

"Bucky?"


	38. The Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns to handle the world again as he journeys to join the others in Cipriani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, its been almost 2 months. Yikes. Long story short I had covid, not for 2 months, but for a good while. But I'm back! And I'm gonna start doing better with updating, I'm gonna try to stockpile chapters to post when I go through dry patches so my updates aren't so thin ❤ Thanks to everyone who's still reading, and welcome to any new friends 😊

Bucky wasn’t quite sure what to think when Shuri had deemed him stable. One moment Steve was standing there, telling him he was going to be okay, and the next he was woken up by the Wakandan princess grinning ear to ear, shouting that she had it figured out. Of course there wasn’t a way to be entirely sure just how stable until he went on a test run, but through various meetings with psychologists he was learning how to piece it all together. His past, explosive yet fleeting glimpses inside his time as The Winter Soldier, and everything after and in between. Though some of it was hazy, they focused on trying to work through real events versus Hydra plants in his mind.

"Are you even listening?" Shuri bumped him, knocking his shoulder forward.

"Yes?" Bucky rubbed his forehead and looked up at the princess, who wore a clear expression of disbelief. "No. I'm sorry."

"I didn't think so. What was the last thing I said?" She pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, you said Steve managed to break everyone off the raft." He bashfully rubbed the back of his head, and Shuri sighed exaggeratedly.

"With Nat!" She groaned, and his eyes flicked back to her for a moment.

"Natasha. Right." He swallowed dryly and motioned for her to continue. Natasha was a rough spot for him, something far from simple. Something that seemed distant and familiar, nearly too much to unpack. Something impossible. Dare he say a wonder in his grizzled and marred life, if it was true.

"And so we need you to go stay with them, keep us in the loop of Wanda's condition, how her pregnancy is progressing so we can decide when to bring her here so their sweet babies aren't all but picked apart and dissected. It's good for everyone! You get to stretch your legs, spend time with your friend!"

"Steve." He murmured, and Shuri shot him another crooked glance.

"If it is too much, you don't have to go. It was just an idea." She sat beside him, doing her best not to seem too disappointed, and he stood, running his hand through his hair again.

"I'll do it." He nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" She crossed her arms and watched him closely. “Alright.”

Soon enough Bucky found himself in Italy, a sweat mottled sticky note flat in his palm to ground him. It had the address of the hotel he was to meet up with the rogue Avengers scrawled across it in Shuris handwriting, along with a smiley face.

As he made his way to the hotel, he shoved his hands into his pockets and closed one around his emergency phone, and allowed his mind to wander to the situation he was joining. It didn't make sense to him, but that wasn't surprising. The girl in red with the magic from the fight at Leipzig's name was Wanda, and the android with the beam in his head was the Vision. And somehow they were pregnant? Pregnant with twins, nonetheless. He chuckled to himself, wondering what Steve thought of it all, if he even understood.

It was nice to be out again, despite his anxiety. He stopped to ask an elderly woman resting on a bench to point him towards the right part of town, kneeling to scratch her little dog on the head. It leaned into his palm just before he stood to thank the woman, and he chuckled. As it turned out, he was hardly five blocks from his destination.

The Belmond Hotel Cipriani seemed like a terrible place for him to be. His jaw went a little slack as he turned the corner and set his eyes on it, the windows seeming to sparkle against the sandy colored building, decadently laid out before perfect blue waters of the canal. Why would he risk showing up here to join them? Why would they even be here? He watched limousines and fancy sports cars cycle through to the valet as people in dazzling designer clothes stepped from them and haughtily sauntered through the entrance, doormen granting them entry in perfect synchronization. He swallowed dryly, wishing offhandedly he'd had time for a haircut as he adjusted his ball cap.

His attention was drawn by the sound of a bell, an old fashioned tinkle that pulled him back in time. The tinkle of the shopkeeper's bell sounded again, and this time he followed it. It came from a boutique with a rather modest storefront, advertising "affordable luxury" menswear. He chuckled and dipped his head in amusement before pushing the door open. His guardian angel was certainly working overtime to pull this off. An older man gently cleared his throat from a leather armchair in the corner, and dogeared the page of a book in his lap before gently letting it fall shut and setting it aside to stand.

"Good day young man!" He grinned, pushing off the armrests as he stood. "Looking for a suit?"

"Yeah," Bucky hoisted his bag up his shoulder and looked around him at the different colors and varieties of designer men's wear around him, then sighed as he looked back to the man with a small smile. "Something black? And I kind of need it...now."

"Now that, I can do." The man picked up a worn soft tape measure from his desk, then raised his eyebrows. "Are the bag and hat part of your look? Off with them!"

Bucky shrugged off the bag and laid his jacket and hat over it on the side of the desk, taking a breath as he knew the man would see his metal hand exposed from the long sleeve of his shirt.

The man tugged him to a corner lined with floor to ceiling mirrors and set to work, resting the soft tape between his lips, over his shoulder, or around his neck as he recorded his measurements feverishly. He didn't even flinch as he measured his metal arm, he just kept going, and Bucky nearly let out a sigh of relief.

"Do not slouch!" The man exclaimed and lightly smacked his shoulder, then chuckled heartily as he watched Bucky's face in the mirror. "It's alright son! You don't need to be wound so tight!"

"Sorry." Bucky grimaced, and the man stood. "Can't help it." The last part sort of slipped out before he could catch himself.

"What's the occasion?" The shopkeeper made his way to a rack and began pulling shirts and suit jackets seemingly at random.

"Ah. I'm meeting up with a friend. It's been a while." He smirked down at his feet, thinking of the look that was sure to be on Steve's face when he showed up.

"Well, when I'm done here, she won't be able to keep her hands off you. Even with a backpack like that tagging along." He chuckled, and Bucky jolted at the thought of Natasha rushing forth and met his own eyes in the mirror. He flexed his jaw and willed his mind to still. It wasn't real. And if it was - big if there - it had been nearly a lifetime.

"Thank you sir." He smiled as the man returned with his final selection and gestured towards a dressing room. Bucky steadied his breathing with each button, and ran his hands through his hair, brushing it all back evenly before taking a final look. Black on black on black. His request hadn't been taken lightly.

"How do you like it?" The shop owner called to him through the door, and Bucky smirked.

"I think I'll wear it out. And hey, do you happen to have shoes to match?" He swung the door open, and the man smiled.

"Of course."

By the time Bucky had left the shop, the sun was setting. The trickle of people in and out of the hotel hadn't slowed, and as he approached the building this time he felt at ease. He made it in with no problem, only holding his breath when the concierge gave him a room key and told him the rest of his party had checked in earlier and requested privacy, but he was more than welcome to find them in the Palazzo Vendramin, before gesturing to glass doors on the side of the lobby.

After the rush of adrenaline and anxiety of making it in, he took his time on the walk through the garden to the suite. Was it possible that Shuri had really fixed him? Was it safe for him to be around a pregnant person? Would she want him there? It was getting dark now, he needed to level himself out before knocking on the door so he appeared as stable as he felt. Because he felt stable, right?

"Sir? Are you alright sir?" His head snapped up, and he looked to the edge of the garden where he saw a guard, wielding a flashlight.

"Oh yes. Thank you." He waved, feeling his heart rate spike again.

"Sir this is a private garden for palazzo residents only." Bucky watched the stream of the flashlight point toward him and begin growing nearer, and pulled his keycard out of his pocket.

"Yes, I am staying here. This is my room." He turned and pointed to the nearest door he saw, and backed towards it.

"Sir, please may I escort you to your room?"

"This is my room!" Bucky wielded his key card higher and tapped it against the patio door, closing his eyes in relief when the key card popped the lock. He swung the door open in a show for the guard, before stepping inside.

"Apologies. Have a good night sir." The guard turned, and headed back to the edge of the garden.

Bucky sighed and dropped his bag, allowing the patio door to hang open and the night air to flow in around him. He would wait a bit, he thought to himself, then circle back to the front door.

No sooner than he completed the thought, it was thrown out the window by the door swinging open. Before he had time to react, Natasha was standing an arms reach away, primed and in the optimal position to attack. He didn't flinch, and watched as she recognized him.

"Hello Ms. Rushman… or Ms. Romanoff?" Bucky closed the patio door gently, feeling awkward now. "Perhaps Romanova?" The name rolled off his tongue softly, though the weight of it and the implications it held, at least the implications he thought it held, were heavy. Perhaps it was all in his head, a carefully handcrafted lie. He watched her scoff before putting her knives away. She gave him nothing.

"I think that depends on the decade, Soldier. Or is it Barnes?" She cocked her head cooly but let her eyes linger on him and he rubbed his neck before they were joined by her accompanying party, pregnant Wanda shockingly front and center with billowing red energy flowing from her hands before Steve threw his arm across her.

"Bucky?" His voice held a thousand questions, and the expression on everyone else's faces asked a million more.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call ahead."


	39. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settles in for the evening with Bucky in the mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! A regularly timed update 😅

Wanda nestled further into Visions side on the plush couch, arching her back slightly to ease the ache that was settling in as Vision stroked her hair lightly. She knew he felt bad for not being there when her panic set in, but he couldn’t be expected to be there all the time. Her eyes were lazily focused on Bucky across the room as he and Steve talked in low voices, Sam clapping him on the back and nodding occasionally. He looked so entirely out of place in his 3 piece suit that it was nearly humorous. Natasha had the remote and was mindlessly flipping channels, seeming tense but perfectly at ease at the same time. Wanda snaked a hand over her stomach as the boys began their evening acrobatics, and watched the fabric of her shirt shift as they pressed out on her belly.

“Baieti usor.”(Easy boys) She yawned, and Vision pressed a kiss to her head.

“Are they giving you trouble?” The smile was evident in his tone, but she looked up at him to reply.

“Never! I love feeling them play.” She smiled down at her stomach now, and Natasha scoffed playfully.

“No, they are practicing their fighting skills in there, getting ready to break out and give their Auntie Nat a run for her money!” She jabbed the remote in the air playfully, and Wanda wrinkled her brow disapprovingly.

“I don’t know about that.” Her frown deepened and she crossed her legs.

“Yeah, probably no knives until they are at least six, huh?” Nat pressed the remote against her chin in thought, but she knew what Wanda meant.

“So what's the plan now? Are we supposed to stay here until we hear from Tony, or are we regrouping to disappear again?” Wanda glanced in the direction of the dining room where Bucky was in earshot, interested to know what part he would play going forward.

“Well at this point, it’s up to you. I don't particularly like being here, but I’m not sure running off is a great idea right now, we would just set up shop in a less flashy hotel if we left now. We can’t risk anything like Germany again, you aren't in any condition to be anywhere like that.” Natasha wrinkled her nose, but Wanda sat up to look past her at Bucky more directly.

“Mr. Barnes… erm,” Vision stood awkwardly as he tried to be more direct with his statement.

“Bucky. Just Bucky, please.” Bucky nodded and smiled a bit as he crossed the threshold to the sitting room.

“Bucky.” Vision smiled as he tested it out, then continued, “You have been sent to join us from Wakanda to help provide passage for the birth of the twins, a very generous motion by the King and Princess which we are very grateful for, but I suppose we are wondering if they sent you with any sort of plan or contingencies for us to follow until the time comes?”

They stood across from each other now, Bucky sort of buffering as he took Vision and his question in, and Vision just wringing his hands. It was clear to Bucky how much Vision wanted to do the right thing for Wanda, that he would do anything it took to provide a safe place for her and to try anything to make her happy and keep their children safe, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed how strikingly human he was before. Before was in the middle of a high stakes battle, of which they were on opposing sides, so he supposed it was excusable for him to have assumed him more machine than man, however he felt guilty for assuming. More than a few people had made assumptions about him, so he knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of it. It wasn't fair.

“There really wasn’t anything like that specified to me.” His eyes flicked nervously to Wanda, gauging her reaction, but she was just watching him inquisitively from under her lashes. He felt everyone's eyes on him, but one set was burning hotter than the others. He didn't dare turn to face her, so instead he focused on talking to Wanda, she seemed wordlessly willing to be a social anchor while he gathered his thoughts. “I’m just supposed to let Shuri know how things are going, and when the time is right we go there. I can ask though, if you want her to set things up. She’d probably like that, she likes to do stuff-”

“You’re in front of the tv.” Natasha interrupted, and Bucky dropped off, frozen like a deer in headlights.

“Uh, sorry.” He shuffled to the side, and ran his hand over the back of his head. “But the princess, she likes stuff like this. It’s kinda fun for her.” He cleared his throat as his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and it seemed some of the light had left his already cautious eyes.

“Well we wouldn’t want to impose, they are already providing a great favor to us, one we will never be able to repay them for, we should be able to handle lodgings until it becomes necessary to seek asylum.” Vision began to pace a bit, and Wanda offered a weak smile.

“I don’t mind staying here for a bit, Tony certainly owes us big time and he can foot the bill.” She chuckled before gasping in surprise and leaning forward a bit. Bucky stepped back instantly, and Natasha sighed loudly.

“The tv, Sergeant Barnes.” She half groaned, watching Vision suddenly stop pacing and kneel to feel the boys particularly high spirited kicks.

“Sorry.” He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath before falling back in beside Sam and Steve in the other room.

Natasha relaxed back into the couch, and smiled at Wanda when she noticed her shooting her baffled looks.

“What?” She narrowed her eyes slightly as she posed the question, almost laughing it.

“You know what.”

“I know no such thing.” She scoffed again before looking back to the tv, her eyes glazing as she watched the flashing shapes and colors through her unfocused gaze, not even sure of what she was looking at. Wanda was right though. She needed to handle herself a little better. He didn’t remember, so she was being jaded for nothing. If he remembered anything, he would have known how silly he looked showing up at sunset in a suit with perfectly tousled hair and a backpack hiked over his muscular arm and- nope. “I’m headed to bed.”

Her announcement wasn’t for anyone in particular, but came out much louder than anticipated. Sam piped up a surprised “Goodnight!” just in time for her to turn down a hallway, and Wanda tilted her head in suspicion.

“Was that odd to anyone else?” She stood and turned to look back at Vision who shrugged. “Hmm. What about you guys?” She made her way into the dining room and wrinkled her nose in distaste at the pickles.

“What about us?” Steve quirked an eyebrow and offered her the bowl of grapes he was picking at, which she happily accepted.

“Do you think Nat seemed off?” Bucky tensed as she rested the bowl lazily on the back of his chair, and she popped a grape into her mouth thoughtfully.

“I think she’s just tired.” Sam shrugged. “It’s been a heavy few days, with Tony and leaving the farm, not to mention the time zones.”

“Yeah…” She trailed off, rubbing her stomach and looking down the hall. “Vizh?”

“Yes dear?” He looked up from flicking through channels on the tv looking for the news, and she smiled at him.

“Is it safe to say you picked the best room for us earlier on your expedition?”

“Well there were actually a few I thought you might like, but wasn't sure which you would prefer, if you wanted to see them?” He stood and ran his hands down the front of his pants sheepishly, and she pointed at him after popping another grape into her mouth.

“I like the closest one the best.” She turned away from the table and started down the hall, and looked at him playfully over her shoulder. “Care to show me the way?”

“Of course!” He headed down the hall with her, and Steve set a stem he had been messing with on the table.

“And then there were three.” He sighed down at the table before smiling up at Sam and Bucky. “Anyone want a drink?”

“Now that's more like it!” Sam piped up and Steve stood.

“A place this big has to have a bar in it, and it’s only fair we find it. You in Buck?” Steve patted Bucky on the back, and he stood and shook his head.

“Ah, why the hell not.”


End file.
